Figuring It Out
by Anonymous082
Summary: The blond couldn’t be more relieved, finally his love was back and the blond thought he could finally develop a deeper relationship with his wimp. Only if Wolfram knew what heartache lied ahead of him, he may not have wanted Yuuri to return.
1. Chapter 1

It's a little pass noon; I know where that wimp is. Making steady strides towards his destination; before Wolfram even enters the courtyard; metal striking metal could be heard. Just by listening to the sound cause by the blades, Wolfram can tell that Yuuri swords skills are getting stronger, quicker, and much more accurate compared to the young and naïve Yuuri years ago. Making his way out to the sunlit courtyard, Wolframs squinted a little adjusting the sunlight that assaulted his gorgeous emerald orbs.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile at what greeted him. Yuuri's unclothe upper body glisten from excursion. With the sword training and conditioning that Conrad had put him through; the king has developed tone muscles in all the right places. With each swing of the sword, Yuuri muscles flexed showing off what a magnificent specimen the king has grown into. Wolfram couldn't but help admire the body in front of him. Starting with the kissable neck, trailing down to the broad well muscle shoulders and chest, lowering to the washboard abs, admire the perfect round bottom that belongs to Yuuri. Wolfram mentally kicked himself for molesting his king so openly. Wolfram tore his eyes off of his king before his own body started to betray himself. With each passing day, the blond became more and more attracted to Yuuri. But the more Yuuri mature, Wolfram own insecurities became harder to conceal. Wolfram was not the only person that saw the change in the king, more and more men and women gave sly glances at Yuuri to the dismay of the blond prince. Just thinking about this made the blond boiling mad. It didn't help that Yuuri was half dressed in the middle of the courtyard looking like a Greek god. Yuuri belongs to me Wolfram mentally chanted. Of course Yuuri was oblivious to the admiration he is receiving everyday.

Besides physically changing, Yuuri has gotten wiser as well. With Gunter's daily education, Yuuri somehow has absorbed a majority of Shin Makoku customs and traditions in the short 5 years he has been in Shin Makoku. Yuuri can now speak with dignitaries and royalty around the country with ease. No longer was Gwendal and Gunter worried about Yuuri doing something to accidentally insult someone or even start war with the neighboring countries. Needless to say the two still keep a close eye on their king just in case Yuuri would revert back to his childish ways. Yuuri is beginning to understand what it is like to be a true king, understanding the ins and outs of ruling a kingdom. Even with all the changes, many things still remained the same. Yuuri was still as kind hearted as ever, still rushing head on like a fool to help people in need, still does not think about his own safety to the dismay of his loyal protectors, especially Wolfram. Wolfram acknowledges the fact that his Yuuri was no longer the naïve king that he once was, but he would never allow Yuuri to know that. His love has grown stronger and smarter with time, but still his love still cannot admit his attraction to Wolfram openly, but behind close doors is a different story. That is still the reason that causes Wolfram to still call Yuuri a wimp, besides the blond likes that affectionate nickname for his king.

In between swings of the sword, Yuuri spotted Wolfram from the corner of his eye. Yuuri knew that the blond found him attractive, even more so since he had development into a man. Wolfram had grown as well, but his features and body still remain delicate as ever. Even today, people still mistakes the blond prince as an exquisite blond nymph princess. Wolfram's golden hair showed brighter than the sun itself. Porcelain skin so soft and flawless imitating a marble goddess. His waist as slim as ever; hip flaring just enough to produce the image a female form but not enough to take away the fact Wolfram is indeed a male. Wolfram possessed the best long shapely, hairless, soft legs, Yuuri has ever seen. How they begged to be touched. Interesting enough Wolfram did not have any hair on his body, which adds to his feminine features. Wolfram was tone, but without the masculine features of Yuuri. Those striking emerald orbs no human or Mazoku should possess. One look from them can melt a polar ice cap, and if you are lucky enough, Wolfram would grace his beautiful face with the most magnificent and stunning smile any would ever have the pleasure of seeing. That smile could bring back the dead, since it was that rare to see. Wolfram is a sight to behold. Some might say Wolfram beauty has even surpasses the sexy-ex queen Cheri.

There are still many who try to man handle the blond thinking of him helpless due to his exquisite beauty. Needless to say, anyone who dear makes that mistake to the blond would face the wrath of the prince's red-hot temper. More than a hand full of men has been burned and require immediate medical attention. Wolfram may look delicate, but in actuality is the fourth strongest in swordplay behind Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak. His use of magic is second only your Yuuri's Maou powers. Wolfram is second to none in his beauty, now only if his temperament can be reign in somehow.

"Conrad, you are going easy on the Wimp again."

"Don't call me a wimp you blond nymph," Yuuri quickly retorted.

"I told you not to call me that beyond our bedchamber, Wimp," the blond hollered.

Conrad's eyebrow quirked up with that statement made from his baby brother.

"Conrad step aside, I will teach this Wimp a lesson."

Yuuri couldn't help smirk at how easily he could get his blond nymph to react. Wolfram quickly removed his blue navy jacket and walk over to where Conrad was standing.

"Be gentle with him Wolfram, Heika has been practicing for over 2 hours."

"Like hell I well, two hours of you training Yuuri equals to half an hour with your own men. No wonder his skills are so weak."

"Hey that was uncalled for," Yuuri pouted.

Wolfram pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Whatever, Yuuri, you ready" the blond asked.

A nod was Yuuri's response.

Wolfram and Yuuri started to circle each other: sizing each other skills. Wolfram knew that Yuuri has improved but still was not a match for him. Yuuri charge first, swinging his sword down from the top. Wolfram blocked it easily. Wolfram moved to the right of Yuuri, ready to strike at Yuuri side. Yuuri saw it coming, bringing his sword down to his right side blocking Wolfram advances. Since Yuuri was stronger than Wolfram, Yuuri was able to push the blond away a couple feet, seeing an opening; Yuuri quickly lunged straight at Wolfram. Yuuri may be stronger, but Wolfram is quicker. Wolfram was quick to react, that Wimp never learns. Bringing down a swiping hard blow with his sword, Wolfram was able to dislodge Yuuri sword from his hand. Wolfram used his legs to swipe at Yuuri's foot, effectively getting the king off balance. Yuuri fell on his royal bottom with a loud thud. Before Yuuri knew it, Wolfram had a sword pointed at his throat. Looking up, Yuuri could see the smug look on his blond prince.

"You lose Yuuri."

"Heeeiiiikkkaaaa, what are you doing to His Majesty? Are you all right? Wolfram what is the meaning of this? You can't point your sword at our most gallant and beautiful Heika. Oh Heika, did hurt your royal bottom, do you need to help? I should call Gisela right away."

Wolfram was rolling his eyes; Yuuri was still astonished on how Gunter can overact when it comes to him.

"Gunter calm down," Conrad finally said. "It was just a light sparring match between the two."

"Conrad you should know better to let Heika get hurt."

"Gunter I am fine," implored Yuuri.

Yuuri got up, slightly rubbing his royal bottom due to the impact.

"Oh Heika, let me see, if you are injured."

"If you go anywhere near that area or lay a hand on my finance, I will burn you to a crisp," screamed Wolfram.

Everyone visibly gulped.

"Gunter, I have matters to discuss with you."

Gwendal, everyone acknowledge the stoic first born son.

"But Gwendal, Heika may be hurt."

"Gunter, if you want to be turned into a bonfire, then stay."

Gwendal starts to walk off followed by a very scared looking Gunter.

_I swear, one of these days, I really will turn him into a bonfire_. The blond thought amusingly.

"Yuuri lets go!"

"But I am not done training yet."

"You are quite done Wimp!"

Before Yuuri can protest anymore, Wolfram grab onto Yuuri's wrist a dragged him into their bed chambers. The soldiers and maids that saw Yuuri being dragged around could only snicker, seeing that Yuuri was a full head taller than the blond and probably a third bigger in stature, the great Maou was being dragged around like a puppet on a string.

"Wolfram let go."

"No," was the snappy reply.

Finally Wolfram released Yuuri arm when they reach their bedchamber.

"What is the big idea dragging me all the way in here?"

"Why are you flaunting yourself around the castle?"

"Flaunting, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean?" Wolfram was practically screaming right now. "You are practically wearing nothing, everyone in the castle has his or her eyes glue to you. You belong to me Yuuri and no one else."

Yuuri was still unsure why the blond is so mad; before he knew it a shirt was thrown at him.

"Put that on Wimp." Wolfram all but ordered.

"Wolfram, I am not putting the shirt when I need a bath."

"You can put that on and then walk to the bath. I will not allow all these people to molest you with their eyes."

Yuuri began to snicker.

"Why are you snickering Wimp?"

Yuuri began to laugh harder; steam was practically coming out of the blond by now. Yuuri laughter still did not cease. Wolfram was ready to turn Yuuri into a crispy critter when Yuuri cease his laughter and walk closer to Wolfram practically invading his personal space.

"So, my blond nymph, did you so call "molest" me with your eyes all well" Yuuri cooed into Wolfram ears.

"Of course not, you wimp, why would I."

With a slight pout, "Oh so you don't find your finance sexually attractive at all."

"No, I mean yes, Ummm."

"Yes, No, so which one is it" purred Yuuri.

Wolfram was looking at the floor intently now. "Wolfram, look at me." Wolfram still did not look up. Yuuri titled Wolfram head up, with his index finger. Emerald eyes meet Yuuri's midnight black eyes; "You are the only one that I want to molest me is you my blond nymph." With that, Yuuri only smirked and walk to the bath of course he put on the shirt before leaving.

Wolfram was still standing in the exact spot that Yuuri had left him in. The blond was stunned by Yuuri bold words. Coming out of his stupor, Wolfram softly and affectionately mutters "Wimp." It has been like this for those to for 5 years. Besides playful banter and somewhat flirtatiousness between the two, nothing too physical went on between them. Sure there were soft kisses that they shared in their bedchamber and sometimes they would hold each other close especially after a rough argument, but nothing below the belt. Every time Wolfram tries to go further, Yuuri would stop him. Wolfram has once asked why, Yuuri could only reply that he wanted to take it slow. Five years is slow enough isn't it. I snail moves faster than Yuuri. Our beautiful blond could only wait until Yuuri fully accepts him. Wolfram had an uneasy feeling about his relationship with Yuuri, he just hopes his suspicion about Yuuri and their relationship was wrong. In the meantime, he would enjoy every playful touch and caresses he receives from Yuuri.

Author's Note

I will not post the next chapter until my entire story is done. I should take another month or so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Heika, the most valiant, brave, wonderful, compassionate, upholder of all injustice, Heika, I, Gunter has ever have the privilege of serving under. Oh Heika…."

"Gunter, we have matters to discuss." Gwendal said stoically.

Gunter immediate came out of his daydream about his majesty.

"Yozak had reported, there is a small conflict between the Klaus and Barron families regarding who should take control of the water channels to the north of Shin Makoku. For now the conflict between the two families is nothing more that verbal trading of insults. No fighting has resulted thus far. Trades on the water channels remain unaffected. Yozak will continue to monitor the situation. If this conflict affects Shin Makoku and her people we will be force to step in. Gunter, I want you to draw up a contingency plan just in case."

"Gwendal, this is not what has you worried is it?"

"No, the head of Klaus family has sent his youngest daughter Adelinda Klaus to us. Her father Alger Klaus has request we take her in until the conflict between the two families has been resolved. From what Yozak has observed the girl is a beauty in her own right. Her maturity and beauty has bewitched half of the population living in the water channels."

"I see; it looks like our royal brat may have competition. Heika, in the middle of a love triangle; how fantastic." Gunter was practically writing out the screenplay in his mind.

"Gunter, she will be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"I see," sigh Gunter.

"Inform the others regarding our guest, Gunter."

Gunter excused himself to make the necessary preparations for the soon arriving guest.

Gwendal took out his knitting when Gunter exited the room, and he hope to the spirit of Shinou that this uneasy feeling will soon fade away.

Yuuri lowered himself into the steaming hot water. Immediately his sore aching muscles began to relax. His body was in heaven. Yuuri mentally thank the maids for always keeping the baths ready to use at his disposal. Yuuri eyelids felt heavy. He was so content at the moment. The king almost drifted off to sleep, until he heard soft clicking on the marble tiles. The corner of his mouth tugged up automatically. There is only one so bold enough to enter the bath chamber unannounced while he was using it. Yuuri kept his eyes closed. As expected, rustling of cloth hit the marble surface; the water rippled when a certain person lowered into the bath.

The blond slowly swam next to his finance. Without a single word, Wolfram came behind his king and slowly and methodically began to massage the sore muscle no doubtable Yuuri would have after training. Wolfram methodically started with the king's neck, slow firm kneading motion help loosen up the knots that had formed. Wolfram added more pressure to his kneading as he went down to the king's shoulders. He could hear the low purrs of contentment coming from Yuuri, which only made the blond internally smile. The blond skillfully glided his hands to the middle of Yuuri's back. Again kneading in a circular motion, adding more strength and pressure where needed. He knew his king was relaxing to his touch.

"You know, my fiancée is very jealous person. If he finds out we are doing this, we both will be turned into ashes in a blink of an eye."

"Oh really, is that so." "Well, Heika, maybe I should stop and leave you be."

"You do that; I will have you regret it."

"What about your finance?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it."

"Cheater."

Soft chuckles escape the two young men.

Yuuri's sat back, his back flush with Wolfram's chest. Thank goodness the blond was wearing a towel around his waist. For some reason Yuuri could not be completely intimate with the blond. Yuuri loved the blond, he wanted to be with the blond, but something was always kept him at bay. He didn't know what it was, but for now he was content with their relationship. He may not be able to fully be with his nymph, but he will do everything in his power to stay as close to the blond as possibly.

"Wolfram."

"Huh."

"Thank you for waiting."

"I will wait for all eternity for you Yuuri."

The king turned to face the blond. Looking into those mesmerizing emerald eyes that was so filled with loved for him, he place a chastise kiss on the blonde's lips. One after another, Yuuri kissed his love. Soon the kisses became passionate; filled with desire. Yuuri, mouth left his blonde's; exploring the rest of the blonde's flawless skin. Nipping, sucking, and biting along the way. Yuuri wanted to rip the towel away for the blonde's waist and just have his way with the boy who was not straddle in his lap. Before his hand can undo the knot, Yuuri's minds scream out. _You can't go any further, STOP_! With all his will power, Yuuri forcefully pulled away from Wolfram. At that instant Wolframs emerald orbs showed the greatest hurt and sadness Yuuri has ever seen. Yuuri desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the boy in front of him. Hiding his pain, Wolfram turned around and walked out of the bath. Without turning around "Yuuri, Gunter would like to brief us on a guess that will be coming. Hurry up and get dress, I am sure Conrad and Gunter are waiting for us as we speak." Tears will not be shed today by the prideful blond. Yuuri knew he has hurt the blond with his actions. _Wolframs please, please understand. I love you, but …_

Yuuri was the last to arrive. He can feel Wolfram starring daggers into him. Conrad and Gunter was use to their lover quarrels by now and ignore the anger rolling off of Wolfram. Even with all his Maou powers, Yuuri was deadly scared for his life. Yuuri hesitated to sit next to Wolfram, but did so anyways. The king silently pleaded with Wolfram to forgive him. Seeing that Yuuri was distracted, Gunter cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

I needed to inform you that a guest would be coming in 2 days. Her name is Adelinda Klaus. Her family has sent her here due to a power conflict with another family. Yuuri faced pinched with the word conflict. Don't worry Heika; this conflict has only resulted in verbal spats and nothing more. Yozak is monitoring the situation and will inform us if anything changes. Yuuri visible relaxed.

"How did we get involved in babysitting duties?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram Shin Makoku is open to anyone that needs or request help. You should know that better than anyone." Conrad stated.

"I still don't like it. Having a strange female in the castle only encourages immoral behavior."

All eyes turned to Yuuri.

"Wolfram that is not true. I'm not a cheater and you know it. I have only been with you the last 5 years."

"Then why are you so defensive, Wimp."

"Conrad, tell him." Yuuri implored.

Conrad and Gunter can only stand aside as their king and his finance continue to bicker.

"Cheater."

"Am not."

"Cheater. Wimp."

"Hey!"

"Hmmp"

"Gunter it seems our guest has already started a ruckus and she has not even arrived."

"Should I tell them, that she is a beauty of marrying age?"

"I suggest we kept that information away from Wolfram. He will find that out once she arrives."

Night has descended over Blood Pledge Castle; Yuuri was patiently waiting for the blond to return to their bedchamber. Yuuri didn't have to wait long until he heard the door slam. Yuuri internally cringed at the sound. Doesn't seem like Yuuri will be getting any decent sleep with Wolfram this way. Yuuri knows if he didn't do anything to diminish the raging fire burning within the blond, he might burn the castle down.

"Wolfram, are you still angry with me."

"Why should I be Yuuri? I should be getting use to this. Five years, you have been keeping me at bay for five years. You say you love me, yet whenever we get close, you push me away like I am about to taint you with an incurable disease. If you don't love me enough to give yourself completely to me, tell me now. Don't play with me. That would be too cruel."

"Wolfram, we been over this. I just need more time. I don't know why I am like this. I just can't right now. Please believe me when I say that I love you. No one can replace you in my heart. Just give me more time."

Yuuri got out of bed and walk over to the blond. He stood behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Lower his head to rest of Wolfram's shoulder.

"Wolfram, I love you. Don't be mad at me anymore. Please forgive me."

With a resounded sigh, "How long do you intent to make me wait?"

"I don't know. Just know I love you."

Yuuri guided Wolfram to the bed they had shared since Yuuri came to Shin Makoku. Wolfram was about to remove his familiar blue uniform, when Yuuri reach out to stop the blond.

"Wolf, let me help." The blond only nodded.

Yuuri seductively help Wolfram out of his blue uniform. Yuuri slowly started to undo the buttons of Wolframs jacket. Once the buttons where undone, Yuuri removed the jacket, while doing so, Yuuri lightly brush his lips against the blonds cheeks causing an intense reaction in the blond. Yuuri then began to undo the buttons on Wolfram white undershirt; revealing the blonde's porcelain neck, collarbone and just a touch of the tone chest. The room was getting incredibly hot. Yuuri fingers where trembling slightly, making it hard to undo the rest of the stubborn buttons. Abandoning the task, Yuuri lifted the shirt off of Wolfram. Once the undershirt was disposed of, Yuuri began to admire the beauty in front of him. Wolfram blush has begun to spread knowing that Yuuri was studying him so intently. Yuuri fingers traced the blonde's collarbone, slowly lowering to touch the blonde's chest. The seductive fingers brushed over the blond nipples, causing them instantly harden. Wolfram let out a low moan. Gently the same fingers traced over Wolfram hard abs. Yuuri was admiring every curve, dip, feel of his blond. With each touch on the blond porcelain skin sent shivers down Wolfram's spine. Wolfram looked up with questioning eyes. Yuuri whispered into the blonde's ear, "just let me touch, nothing more." Yuuri hands went to undo wolfram belt clasp. Once undone, Yuuri laid Wolfram on his back. Yuuri positioned himself between the blonde's long legs. Guiding his hands down to trace the cloth covered legs. Yuuri could feel how strong the shapely legs are. Yuuri quickly untied Wolfram's boots in order to pull his pants off. Grabbing a hold of the hem of the pants, with one tug the pants came off easily. Still position between Wolframs legs, Yuuri eyes lusted over when he saw the exquisite beauty laying on the bed covered only in the same traditional black underwear giving to him years ago. Yuuri lowered himself onto the blond, making sure not to crush the smaller boy. The heat created by the two was unbearable. Against all rational thought, the king gently nip and lick at the blonde's ear. Wolfram's breath was becoming erratic. Yuuri could feel his own undergarment tighten as his own arousal came to life. Abandoning the sensitive ear, Yuuri gave Wolfram a passionate lust fill kiss. That only caused both young men to spin out of control with passion and want for each other. Wolfram desperately clawed at Yuuri shirt to remove the offensive barrier to Yuuri chiseled chest. Once removed, Yuuri crushed the boy to himself. Both desperate for more contact, more heat, much, much more. The blond passionately place desperate kisses on the king's chest. Hands desperately maneuvering to feel every inch of his Greek god's chiseled chest. Before Wolfram knew it, his hand plunge down into Yuuri pants. Wolfram began to stroke the harden member. Yuuri eyes immediately shot open. Without a second thought, Yuuri desperately pushed Wolfram away from him landing the poor boy on the ground. Needless to say the blond did not expect this reaction from his fiancé. Time stood still for the two. Hurt and betrayal was evident in the blonde's eyes once again.

"I'm sorry Wolfram."

The blond cinches his jaw tightly together, fighting to remain silent; otherwise the blond do or say something he will regret later. Wolfram got up from the hard ground and headed to the dresser. Retrieving his nightgown, Wolfram quickly pulled it over his head. Wolfram walked back to the bed where Yuuri head was lowered and had not moved an inch; embracing the king from behind to stop Yuuri from trembling.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram calmly stated "I will wait for all eternity for you, Yuuri."

The black hair young man looked up, reaches up with one hand and gently stroked Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram leaned into the touch. After some moments, Yuuri laid down on the bed, tugging Wolfram down with him. The black hair king, embrace the prince protectively knowing he has cause the blond more pain.

_Wolfram I am sorry. Holding you in my arms is the only thing I can do to comfort you. No words of apologies can amend for my actions. Why can't I give you want you need and deserve. I can't answer this question at the moment. I myself do not know the answer that we both seek. I can't stand knowing that I am causing you this much pain. If anyone else causes you pain like this, I would strike them down without hesitation. You deserve better than me. Please stay with me until I can figure this out. I want you. I need you. I love you. You are my heart and sole. If I lost you, I'll………._

_Why Yuuri? You bring me to the brink of total happiness, but when we happiness is within reach; you single handedly take it away. The illusions that I have built about us are slowly shattering. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto this illusion. I love you Yuuri, more than you will ever know. I will give you my life if you ask for it. Today the hole in my heart has widened just a little more. . I am dying slowly. If this continues, I may not be able to love………_

Sleep did not come easily for either the blond or the black hair king. Both lay next to each other wishing and hoping that they soon will find the answer that they both seek before happiness slips through their own fingers.

Conrad knocked the sword out of Yuuri's hand for the sixth time today. Heika you are distracted. Maybe we should stop.

Reluctantly, Yuuri handed his sword over to Conrad.

Conrad, can I ask you something. "What's wrong with me?"

"Heika what do you mean?"

"Before I continue, you sure you can handle this topic? It is regarding Wolfram and I and maybe some uncomfortable situation for a big brother regarding his little brother."

Yuuri received one of Conrad's trademark smiles, silently urging him to continue.

"It's been five years since I was able to admit that I had feelings for Wolfram. It was difficult at first to admit I had feelings for a boy. But after "that incident" I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I knew I loved him and can not see my life without the spoil brat. I began to notice little things about him; the way his hair always seems to frame his face perfectly, the way he presents himself, the soft flawless skin that I want more than anything to touch, to feel. Thos emerald eyes that see through my sole. It not just his appearance that has gotten me so enraptured. Wolfram is loud, impatient, stubborn, jealous, and defiantly hard to please. You can say he is an all around spoil brat, but those characteristics if Wolfram only makes me love him more. What more amazing, I want to spoil him even more. I know that probably does not bode well with you or anyone in the castle. But that is how I feel. I love who and what he is. I never want him to change. But why is it every time we are on the verge of intimacy, I push him away. I want to become one with him, but something in my brain snaps and I am unable to continue. I hurt him Conrad, every time I stop; I hurt him."

"Your majesty, I don't have an answer to that question you seek. Everyone in this castle knows you love my little brother. Wolfram knows as well, but your majesty, love can fade. You need to look deep within yourself to find the answer. Wolfram has been waiting for you for five years, but as stubborn and loyal as he is, he has a limit too. If you are unable to cross that last hurdle, for both your sake, end it."

"Conrad."

"Heika, Wolfram is my little brother; I never want to see him get hurt. Don't forget, not only is he your brat, he is mine and Gwendal brat as well. If you do end up hurting him; I will be there to support both of you; but Gwendal is much more protective of Wolfram than anyone can imagine. You know Gwendal loves cute things, and Wolfram is by far the cutest thing in Shin Makoku. I can't guarantee what kind of fallout Gwendal might have in store for you if Wolfram's heart gets shattered. The answer will come soon enough. But for now, just be with Wolfram the best you can. Oh, by the way I heard the princess and my mother has return from their voyage of finding free love. Why don't we go see them?"

Excitedly Yuuri walked next to Conrad to meet up with his daughter, momentarily forgetting his troubles regarding a certain blond prince.

Wolfram, Gunter, and Gwendal was sitting at the table waiting patiently for Yuuri and Conrad to make their appearance for the lunchtime meal. Conrad and Yuuri both were greeted with cordials hello from Gunter and Gwendal. Wolfram remained quiet. Tentatively Yuuri took the seat next to Wolfram; Conrad sat next to Gwendal.

"Greta will be here shortly."

The room seems awfully quiet without the zealous blond complaining about one thing or another. Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad gave each other knowing looks; silently telling each other to avoid setting of the ferocious blond. Yuuri was completely on edge about the whole situation. He knew it would take more than words to fix the mess he had caused. Yuuri was about to address Wolfram, when an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!"

"Greta!"

Greta immediately gave everyone a round of hugs starting with Yuuri. Before the group can react a mane of curly golden hair wrapped each person in a bosom-smothering hug.

Once everyone received their greetings, they settle down so lunch could be served. Greta recapped her trip of free love with her grandma Cheri. Everyone around the table smiled and nodded at the princess.

"And then I hugged a boy…"

"What!" exclaimed Yuuri.

"Oh Daddy, it was only a hug. He gave me a parting gift, so in return I hugged him. Beside he was a very cute boy."

"You are not old enough to hug anyone beside your family. Greta you are still a little girl"

With a scowl that resemble way too much of Wolfram Greta made clear what her feeling are regarding being called a little girl.

"Yuuri, I am not longer a little girl. In case you haven't notice, I am 12 turning 13, and my birthday in two weeks. I will be an adult in a little over 3 years. In the spirit of Shinou, I almost look at old as Wolfram. If I do say so myself; I have grown up splendidly; before to much longer you will need to entertain marriage proposals for me. So listen up Yuuri, I am growing up, you will need to accept it"

Yuuri's eyes widened from shock.

_Marriage proposal, hugs, cute boys, growing up; no, this can be happening. Greta is still a little girl. She my little girl, I will be damn if someone is going to take my little girl away from me._

"Wolfram this is entirely your fault! If you didn't age so slowly, Greta wouldn't need to compare herself with you. She wouldn't think that she is growing up. Greta you are not allowed to grow up, you will remain my little girl."

The solemn blond prince pushed his chair back, stood up and walked out of the dinning room.

With another scowl on her pretty face, Greta turned to Yuuri and asks, "What did you do to Papa Wolfram? Why is he mad at you? Go fix it, now!"

"My, my, this homecoming turned out much more interesting than I expected." The sexy ex-queen chimed in.

"So Yuuri, why is Wolf angry at you this time?"

"I would rather not discuss this, Cheri. I hope you understand."

Cheri only smiled at the dark hair king.

"Come on Yuuri, let go fix this. You always need my help to get back on Wolfram's good side."

Instantly Yuuri was dragged out the dinning room on the way to find blond. Before exiting, Greta waved goodbye to the others.

"Is it my imagination, is Greta sounding and acting more like Wolfram each day," the lilac man stated.

Everyone except for Cheri tremble a little. Each imagined a different scenario in their mind.

"Come on Yuuri, we need to find Wolfram."

Before long the Greta and Yuuri spotted Wolfram under a tree; looking at nothing in particular. Yuuri heart immediately sank seeing the lifeless emerald eyes. Yuuri knew that the blond is near his wits end. Greta can feel the tension rolling off of Yuuri.

Yuuri and Wolfram have been her protector, fathers, mentors, and family since she was eight. She has grown to love both of them as her blood. Over the years Greta has grown attached to Wolfram more so than Yuuri. Yuuri was busy learning how to rule a kingdom, not to mention he still occasionally would go back to earth leaving her in Wolfram's care. So naturally Greta gravitated towards the blond. Some of Wolframs brats like qualities influence Greta behavior. The sweet girl is still sweet, but when provoke will show her fierceness just like her Papa. Even though Greta personality is much like Wolfram, she controls her temper much better than Wolfram could ever do. This was due to Yuuri influence. She knew that there was a time and place for everything.

At this particular moment Greta only wanted for Yuuri and Wolfram to resolve the issue that is plaguing both of them. Over the years she has seen her fathers grow to love each other, but something was always causing a rift in the relationship. She has a strong suspicion that it was Yuuri who was still hesitant about their relationship. She also knew that Wolfram was at the end of his tolerance regarding her other father.

Greta literally dragged Yuuri over to the blond. No matter how down Wolfram was, the moment he saw Greta and her smiling face, things seems a bit brighter and easier to handle.

"Wolfram, Yuuri wants to say something to you."

When Yuuri didn't move or say anything, Greta firmly nudges Yuuri in the ribcage causing the black hair boy to wince in pain.

"Greta, stop that, you know the Wimp can't handle pain."

"He has to learn someday, especially since you are his fiancé. I am sure you left a bruise or two on him. Right Wolfram"

"Wolfram…."

Greta was getting impatient with the two. She pulled Wolfram and Yuuri together; grabbing one of their hands and lay then on top of each other. She squeezed them together with both her hands.

"I know something happen between the two of you. You don't need to tell me what it is. All I know is that I don't like you two like this. It scares me. Each time you argue, I get the feeling that it may be the last argument between you two. You are my family. I don't want to lose it again. For me please kiss and make up. Please."

When nothing happen, Greta put on the saddest "you know I am your little princess look and you can't deny me anything" that she can muster to get her point across. At that point she felt Wolfram squeeze Yuuri hand and Yuuri responded back. Greta face lit up. Good, the princess got up, gave her fathers a kiss on the cheeks and left the two alone with each other.

"You know, Wolfram. She really is growing up. Our little girl is becoming a fine woman. Strong, spirited, kind, intelligent, and a little bratty just like her Papa."

With the last statement, Yuuri received a blow to his upper arm. That is going to leave a mark.

The two lovers sat under the tree until sunset. Conrad observed the scene in front of him. Wolfram and Yuuri embraced each other showering each other with gentle kisses.

_Be kind to each other. You both deserve happiness._


	3. Chapter 3

The black hair king woke up with the blond curl up next to him. Careful not to wake up the sleeping blond, the he gently lifted the long porcelain limps off of himself. The blonde's face pinched with the lost of warmth next to him. Yuuri gently ran his fingers down the side of the blonde's face to soothe him back to sleep. The blond quickly settle down. Yuuri knew the blonde's body was craving for rest after the emotional toll he went through yesterday. Reluctantly the black hair king dressed himself and walks out the room leaving the blond in peaceful slumber. He did have a guess to welcome this morning.

Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and even Murata were patiently waiting for their guest to arrive.

"Morning," Yuuri greeted.

Conrad smiled, Gunter raced to give his king a morning hug, and Gwendal gave his normal gruff look.

"Shibuya, where is Wolfram? Were you two "up" all night?"

"No, Murata, Wolfram had a rough night last night. I decided to let him sleep in."

"I see, so Shibuya, do you know anything about our guest that is coming today?"

"Murata, you know as much if not more than I do old friend. And stop with that look."

"What look?"

"My, my, you two are energetic this morning."

"Cheri, looking more beautiful with each passing day, I do say so myself"

"My, great sage, as charming as ever. I bet all the maidens are falling at your feet."

From a distance, a carriage could be heard coming towards the castle. Once the carriage arrived, Gunter walks up to open the door for their guest. The young lady kindly accepted a hand from Gunter to steady herself off the carriage steps. What greeted them was a young lady probably no more than18 years of age. Long blond hair stopping just below her waist; warm golden eyes framed by lashes that seem to have no end; beautifully fair skin; full rose color lips that would drive any man or woman crazy. The lady was well endowed in all the right places.

Yuuri stepped in the front of the group to start the necessary introductions.

"Welcome Lady Adelinda Klaus. My name is Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Please call me Yuuri. Let me introduce you to some of my closest friends and advisors. The man in the brown is Conrad Weller, the man in green is Gwendal von Walde, and next to him is their mother, the beautiful Cecilia von Spitzweg. Pointing to Murata and over here is Ken Murata the great sage and advisor of Shin Makoku. And the one that help you earlier is Gunter von Kleist. Welcome my Lady to Sin Makoku. I hope your stay here is pleasurable."

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone. I apologize for any trouble my stay is causing."

"I assure you, your stay is no trouble at all."

"Thank you Heika, for your hospitality."

"I insist you call me Yuuri."

"Very well, Yuuri, then please call me by Adelinda."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, .would you like to join us for breakfast or would you like to get settle in first."

"Breakfast sounds delicious."

"Alright, breakfast it is. I will have on of the maids put your luggage in your room."

"No need for that, my personal maid will handle my luggage; just show her where my room is located."

Adelinda notice how everyone seems so nonchalant about her present. Adelinda was use to strangers left and right groveling at her feet due to her beauty. Women were jealous of her beauty and men found her physically alluring. But the feeling is different somehow around these people. Adelinda almost felt insecure about herself. Adelinda surmises, it's probably due to the fact that they were used to seeing beautiful people everyday. She had to admit, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter are quite handsome, Cheri is indeed beautiful, Murata is extremely cute with his child like qualities, yet something was unexplainable about him. What stood out the most was Yuuri himself. The king was beyond attractive. His black hair and eyes hold such gentleness. His face chiseled to perfection. There was no air of superiority around him. Yuuri had a healthy bronze tan. His uniform fit perfectly on him. Adelinda could only imagine what hide underneath the clothes.

She is defiantly attracted to the black hair king.

Everyone took their respected seats at the table. The seat to the right of Yuuri was unoccupied due to Wolfram's absent. Yuuri thought nothing of it and kindly offered Adelinda the vacant seat next to him. Conrad and Gwendal look at each other with apprehension.

"Yuuri, do you know what you are doing?" Murata ask quizzically.

"It will be fine. Adelinda please have a seat."

Just when Adelinda took the seat next to Yuuri, the blond entered the room. Wolfram face contorted just a bit when he realized his usual seat next to his fiancé was occupy by someone and a women at that. Wolfram gave Yuuri a scowl. Wolfram took the unoccupied seat next to Cheri.

"Look Shibuya, look who is hear, it's your fiancé Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Adelinda had a feeling the statement was directed at her somehow. Adelinda now knew why her beauty did not capture everyone's attention. Comparing herself mentally with Wolfram, she knew that she was no a match to the exquisite beauty in front of her. Wolfram was magnificent in all areas. He had golden blond hair compare to her blond hair, porcelain skin compare to her own fair skin, blazing emerald eyes compare to her warm golden eyes. Wolfram has a slight build for a man but exquisite no less. It didn't go unnoticed to her that since the blond walked into the room, the black hair king attention was solely on him.

"Wolfram let me introduce you to our guest, Adelinda Klaus. Adelinda this is my fiancé Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Lord Bielefield."

"Same here, Wolfram almost hissed."

"I must apologize in Wolfram behalf; he had a rough day yesterday and should be resting in bed."

"Whatever, Wimp, I will deal with you later. Now I'm starved, let's eat."

"Oh, by the way where is Greta?"

"Heika, the princess went to visit Huber."

"But she just got back." pouted Yuuri. "I was hoping to spend some time with her today."

"She will be back by tomorrow, Wimp."

Wolfram and the others stayed relatively quiet throughout the meal. Yuuri and Adelinda was having a nice conversation between them; both asking and answering various regarding themselves. Wolfram was seething inside seeing his fiancé being so familiar with a girl he just meet. Murata gave Wolfram a knowing look. Adelinda paid no mind to the others; she openly flirted with the king. Her subtle flicking of her hair, hands purposely touching her well endowed bosoms, the way her tongue sensual wetted her lips, her little giggles at Yuuri jokes and antics. Wolfram had enough; he stood up so violently that the chair topples over with a loud thump. Yuuri and Adelinda stopped in the middle of their conversation and looked at Wolfram. The blond walked over to Yuuri.

"Get up" Wolfram commanded.

Yuuri obliged. Grabbing a hold of the king's uniform, he lowered Yuuri to his level, Wolfram without hesitation, delivered a bone crushing kiss onto the king's mouth. Yuuri was stunned for a brief second, but quickly responded to the blonde's skillful movements. Wolfram licked the bottom of Yuuri lips requesting entrance. Yuuri quickly obliged. Both slick and hot tongues battle for dominance. The kiss seems to last for eternity. Then all of a sudden, Wolfram broke the kiss and walked out of the dining hall with a devious smirk on his face. Yuuri face was completely flushed. Everyone was stunned. Cheri snickered uncontrollably; Conrad and Gwendal were slightly embarrassed and flushed, but were proud of Wolfram for "marking" is territory so to speak. Gunter ran out the room with his biggest nose bleed to date. Adelinda looked annoyed. Murata's face was full of amusement.

"Shibuya, can I be in the receiving end of Wolfram lips next time?" Murata then joined Cheri in her snickering.

After the little show, Yuuri took it upon himself to give Adelinda a grand tour of the castle. Adelinda was enjoying herself immensely especially when she had Yuuri all to herself. She couldn't help fall for the black hair king. Yuuri had that effect on everyone, his gentleness; genuinely love for everyone pulls people towards him. This defiantly does not bode well for the jealous blond.

"Yuuri, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you and Lord Bielefield get engaged?"

"Me and Wolfram? That is actually a pretty long story, but I will make this long story short. We meet, we fought, got engage, argue, fought some more, went on adventures, then through trial and tribulation, fell in love, and here we are. Why you ask?"

"It just seems to me you and Lord Bielefield seems so different from each other. I didn't think you two would make a very good couple."

"You are right; Wolfram and I are complete opposites. You probably notice that Wolfram acts like a spoil child. Wolfram gets what he wants from everyone. He is a total brat, and a definite pain the rump, but everyone loves him including me. People will forgive him for any wrongs he does. It doesn't matter how many faults Wolfram has, in the end, he is someone that I can't live without. It's as simple as that."

"Enough about my relationship; how about you Adelinda, do you have a significant other?"

"I'm not as lucky as you in love. I still have not found the one that I can spend the rest of my life with. But recently I thought I might have just found that person, but it seems like he is far beyond my reach."

"Take it from me, don't give up hope. If it is meant to be, no matter what, you will find it."

Yuuri continue to give Adelinda a grand tour of the castle grounds. They winded up in the training grounds. Conrad and Wolfram were practicing together. The day had become rather warm. Conrad and Wolfram has taking off their jacket uniforms. From where Yuuri and Adelinda are standing, both could admire the two men in front of them without distracting the two soldiers. Adelinda could tell that Yuuri eyes were solely focus on the blond. The blond was flushed from excretion. Beads of sweat rolling off his forehead, trickling down the blonde's neck and disappeared when it meet with the undershirt. The more the blond moved, the more his shirt clung to his firm torso. Everyone muscle, curve could be seen through the wet shirt. Wolfram was a walking wet dream to Yuuri. Could Wolfram look like this at the peak of his sexual ecstasy, Yuuri wondered. Adelinda felt a pang of jealousy seeing how Yuuri was so openly admiring Wolfram. She could only dream it was her he was dreaming of. Adelinda quickly cleared her throat. Yuuri snapped out of his naughty thoughts about the blond.

"Yuuri I getting a little tired, it has been a long trip. Can you show me to my room. I would like to rest."

"No probably, I should be apologizing. I took you around the castle without considering your long trip here. I should be more observant."

Yuuri guided the weary Adelinda to her room.

"I will have one of the maids come and get you once dinner is prepared."

"Thank you, Yuuri. See you then."

"Lady Adelinda, you're finally back, shall I prepare your bath for you."

"No thanks Ingrid. I'm so tired. I think I need a nap."

"My lady is something wrong?"

"Ingrid, I think I finally found someone to love."

"My lady that is wonderful news, it is one of Yuuri Heika's trusted advisors. Sir Weller seems like the dependable type; Lord Walde seems a little stern for you. Oh, could it be Lord Kliest, he seems like a nice man as well. Could it be Sir Murata?"

"Swear this will not leave this room."

"Yes"

"It's Yuuri Heika. I know I just meet him. But he is so gentle and understanding. The way he talks, the way he walks, everything about him as captured my heart. Yuuri makes me feel safe. I had such a wonderful time with him earlier today. Yuuri is extremely easy on the eyes. Ingrid, he is everything I hope for and more. What should I do? The worst part is a fell for a man who already has a fiancé, an exquisite beauty at that."

"I'm sorry my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Gunter found Yuuri walking down the hallway and immediately dragged the king to the studies. He listened to Gunter ramble on an on about how a king should act in front of guest due to Yuuri and Wolfram's little show of affection earlier. Yuuri was getting pretty good at pretending to listen to Gunter's lectures without the lilac advisor noticing. Yuuri unconsciously touch his lips with his fingers recalling the breathtaking kiss his blond fiancé laid on him earlier today. His body wanted more just by recalling the act. Yuuri was not as dense as his advisors thought he is in the matters of love and lust. He could tell that Adelinda was purposely flirting with him. Ever since his body became more masculine, he knew that more and more people secretly looked at him with want. He wasn't stupid. Adelinda was no exception. There is no denying the girl is beautiful. Her curves were just the right proportion. She is a blond, fair skinned beauty. If Yuuri would have met her years ago, there was no doubt that Yuuri would have been captivated by her beauty. Bute, ever since Yuuri acknowledge the fact he loves Wolfram, everyone else seem dull in comparison. Wolfram's beauty is beyond reach in Yuuri's eyes. He wondered if the blond knew that he felt this way.

"Heika, are you listening to what I am saying?"

"Of course Gunter, I will make sure that Wolfram and I will not do that again, as long as you promise to erase the image from your memory."

"Heika, that is too cruel."

"Well then, if Wolfram sees fit to kiss me, I will not deny him."

"Gunter, Greta birthday is coming up. I would like to have a ball in honor of the birthday girl. Do you think we can have the guest lists and preparations ready by then?"

"The timeframe is quite narrow, but we can have it arrange. It will be splendid. We haven't thrown a social gathering for a while."

"I agree; I believe this is a good time to celebrate."

"By the way Gunter, I was just kidding regarding the erasing the image. You can use it however you see fit. But Gunter, don't let Wolfram know, he will fry both of us."

"Oh, Heika, you are so wonderful."

Gunter went flying at the king and gave him a big bear hug. Yuuri could only groan in pain while pushing the lilac man off of him."

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Not feeling up to it, Adelinda didn't join the group for dinner. Wolfram seemed pretty normal at dinner. Conrad and Gwendal still couldn't look directly at Wolfram when they spoke. Murata decided to join them for dinner hoping for some more worthy entertainment. To his surprise the supporting actress was a no show. Murata settle for annoying Wolfram and making his friend blush from ear to ear.

"Shibuya, did you tell Wolfram that you agree to allow me to be on the receiving end of his lips next time right."

Both boys' eyes widened with shock. Wolfram was first to recover. Glaring daggers in the great sage, the blond silently said, if you try anything with me, I would rip you head off. The sage only smirked at the blonde's antics. Yuuri on the other hand blush brightly recalling once again the heated exchange between the blond and himself.

Finally gotten himself under control, Yuuri announced the plans to celebrate Greta's birthday. Cheri swooned at the idea of dressing Greta up, not to mention to introduce her to the soon to be suitors while catching herself one as well.

"Yuuri, I hope you haven't decided on all the details regarding the party as of yet. I am sure Greta would like a say in it."

"I will speak with Greta tomorrow."

Once dinner concluded, Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, and Cheri went off to their respected ways.

"Wolfram, come walk with me."

Yuuri offered his hand to the blond. Wolfram gladly accepted it. Yuuri lead the blond to their secret hideout. This place was tucked away in a little corner just beyond the courtyard. There was no real path to enter the clearing. Both had to literally jump over bushes to enter the clearing. Yuuri had first to discover the clearing while searching for an errand baseball. Once they cross the barrier, laid a patch of green grass approximately 100 square feet in size, surrounded by a wall of trees. This area is probably one of the most secluded spot in the castle. Yuuri had a feeling that Conrad knew about their secret place, but never would he intrude on their private time together. They spent many nights lying on the grass starring up in at the stars in each others arms.

Yuuri and Wolfram sat back to back with each other, just enjoying the cool night air. The stars are shining brightly tonight. Yuuri wanted to be closer to the blond; he turned his body so Wolfram can lean into his chest. Wolfram was comfortably incased around Yuuri's long legs. The blond absentmindedly started to stroke Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri pulled Wolfram as close as possible to himself without crushing the blond.

"Wolfram, why did you kiss me in front of everyone today?"

"Did you like it, Wimp? How did you think I was going to react with that woman flirting with you like that? You seem to enjoy her company a little to much. I will not tolerate you flirting in front of me. I just wanted to let her know whom you belong too."

"I think she and everyone at the table got he message loud and clear. Thank goodness Greta was not there today. I would never be able to live it down. Conrad and Gwendal still can't look you in the eyes, you know."

"Conrad and Gwendal will recover from it. No doubt Gunter will have some wonderful fantasy for some time. As for our guest, she better not try to lay a single finger on you. It took me five years to get to this point. I will not have a perfect stranger ruin what we have built together. I will not stand for any infidelity from you Yuuri. If I ever find out that you are a true cheater, I can't guarantee what I might do."

"Wolfram, I know you have a hard time trusting people, but trust me when I say Adelinda is only a friend. Your beauty outshines hers for miles. I will never do anything to dishonor you. If at anytime you feel I have truly dishonored you, I will gladly let you do whatever you feel necessary, including taking my life.

"You said that you Wimp, if you ever dishonor me, I will take your life "_along with my own_."

"Wolf, there will never be a time where I am unfaithful to you. This I promise you, I will love only you. No one can compare to you, my precious little nymph. I have giving you my heart long ago, it will die with you.

"I love you too Yuuri."

The two sat in silence just holding each other. The night air has turned cold relatively quickly. The two left their secluded "lovers nest" and headed back to the bedchamber. Feeling playing, Yuuri scope the blond up bridal style. The blond did not appreciate being carried like a princess. The blond kick and scream all the way back to their bedchamber. The more the blond kick and scream, the more enjoyable it was for the king.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the announcement of the princess's birthday bash, the castle was in an uproar preparing rooms for guests, decorating the castle, preparing the foods. Conrad and Gwendal made sure the necessary precautions were in place to guarantee the safety of the guests and to make sure only the invited entered the castle. Greta has been ecstatic about her birthday bash. The only thing that Greta insisted on having on her birthday was that both her fathers enjoy themselves. The brown hair princess insist that since her adoption by the two, there is really nothing else she needs since she already has everything she ever hoped for.

Adelinda was not coping well with being away from home; it was especially hard when Yuuri couldn't spend time with her. In order to keep Adelinda busy, Cheri put Adelinda in charge of decorations. Adelinda was all too happy to help. After confirming with Greta, the ballroom will be decorated with various colors of blacks and blues. The tables will be cover with either a black or blue tablecloth. The one with black tablecloths will have Beautiful Wolfram as the centerpiece. The blue tables will have Righteous Yuuri adoring the center. Adelinda knew Greta was sending her a message as well.

Even with the busy work, Adelinda is still getting more and more homesick. She wished that she could be home away from Yuuri. She knew the longer she stayed the more in love she will become. She didn't want to pin after someone that she knows will never return her feelings. Yuuri wasn't helping the matter either. Seeing the homesick Adelinda, Yuuri couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He of all people knew what it is like to leave your family and come to a strange place full of strangers. Yuuri wanted to comfort her. Yuuri kindly offered to take Adelinda out of the castle to visit the various shops in town. Adelinda couldn't refuse spending more time with Yuuri.

Somehow Conrad heard that Yuuri was going out of he castle and tagged along. Conrad, Yuuri and Adelinda was just about to step outside the castle walls, when the blond came screaming towards them.

"Yuuri, I am coming along too."

"Wolfram, please stay here. You know Adelinda is not comfortable being around you. This is to help cheer her up. Now stay. Don't make me order you to."

Wolfram turned away angrily from the three, his face wearing a scowl that could put Gwendal to shame.

The two along with Conrad visited various shops and talked to the citizens of Shin Makoku. Conrad notice the two received weary looks from people. Conrad didn't blame them, after all the fiery blond was not by their side. Conrad kept a watchful eye out, in case there might be trouble. A soldier can never be too careful. The brown hair soldier couldn't help but be concern for Yuuri. Adelinda has falling for the king. No one could fault her for doing so. Conrad at one point almost did the same, but he knew Yuuri belonged to Wolfram. Yuuri calling himself "brother" confirm what he was thinking. He was sure that Adelinda knew the same thing as well, but due to her youth and impetuousness, she couldn't keep her distance from the boy. She was attracted to him, he was her companion, without her family or friends, Yuuri was the sole person she could relate to. As long as she knew her boundaries, Conrad will keep out of it. He is confident that Yuuri can give Adelinda companionship without leading her on.

As the day went by, Adelinda seem to be getting touchier with Yuuri. Adelinda was walking closer to Yuuri, sometime even accidentally grazing her hands on his. She tends to lean a little to close to Yuuri when she is talking to him. Adelinda even went as bold as stroking his cheek, using the excuse that he had a smudge mark on it. Yuuri visible stiffen when Adelinda touch him is intimately. Adelinda quickly apologize to the king. Yuuri being Yuuri, quickly excuse the action with an excuse himself. Conrad was not happy seeing the development. Thank goodness Wolfram was not around to see this.

Many of the castle occupants had retired for the night when they returned. Adelinda thanked Yuuri for such a wonderful outing before retiring to her room. Conrad walked the king to his room before saying good night. Yuuri hoped that Wolfram was already asleep; he was too tired to deal with an angry blond. Seeing the lump in the bed, the king assumed the blond was in deep slumber and let out a sign or relief. Yuuri disrobe and put on his night cloths. Once comfortable in the bed, he thought everything was fine, until Wolfram jolted up and walked out the door. Before leaving, the blond stated, "I can smell her on you."

"Damn it, Wolfram, wait."

The king quickly followed after the blond. Catching up to him, he grabs a hold of the blonde's wrist and dragged him back to their bedchamber.

"Wolfram let me explain."

"Explain what, you obviously had a good time with Adelinda, coming back this time of night. Ordering me to say behind so you can spend some quality time with her. Am I wrong?"

"Your right Wolfram, I did have a good time with Adelinda, but it is not the way you think. I was trying to help her forget that she is away from her own friends and family. I know how hard it is to leave your love ones. I just wanted to take her mind of off it, at least for a little while. That's all. I was only trying to console her. As for you staying in the castle, I didn't want Adelinda to feel pressure; you two are not the greatest of friends."

"Yuuri do you think I am an idiot. I know the kind of person you are and how you operate. I would expect nothing less from you."

"Then why did you storm out of bed? I know you are angry with me."

"Wimp, didn't I say earlier, I can smell her on you. I was going to get some water and a washcloth to get the smell off of you."

"Oh."

"My god Yuuri, where did you think I was going."

"When you left, I thought you were angry. I couldn't let you leave, so I dragged you back in here."

Letting out a big sigh, the blond walk up to Yuuri and kiss him hard on the lips. Desperately needing air, they tore their lips away from each other.

"Now, Wimp hurry up and take a bath, you still smell like her."

With a smile, Yuuri swiftly walk to the bath to bathe.

The next couple of days went by relatively quickly. Cheri and Greta were making sure everything that was needed for the party was there. The party was only 4 days away. The guest should start to arrive within a day or two. Greta was excited to see Beatrice again. The two develop a sisterly friendship a long time ago. Even though they are far apart, letters written by both parties kept them in touch. Huber and his family were invited and will arrive the day of the party. Cheri was excited to see Florin. No doubt Cheri wanted to setup Florin with someone; even if Florin has stated many times that she will not remarry again. Gwendal gave Yozak a reprieve from military duties to attend the special event. Conrad was looking forward to seeing his long time friend. Gisela will be able to attend even with her hectic schedule. Various royalties and dignitaries from across the country have been invited. Gunter was very smart using this event to strengthen bonds with Shin Makoku's allies. Greta didn't mind that her birthday bash was being use as a strategic plan to strengthen bonds with their allies, but was slightly disappointed she couldn't spend more time with her fathers that day knowing they will have to entertain other guests. Unbeknownst to Greta, Cheri has already set up a special event for the birthday girl with only close friends and family.

"My lady, are you alright."

"Yes. This just reminds me how Father would throw me a party every year for my birthday. I really miss him. I wonder how he is doing. Why did father send me here?"

"My lady, I am sure we will be back home in time for you birthday. Its 2 months away, my lady. Lord Klaus will have the conflict resolved by then, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. I don't want to stay here any longer. I longer I stay, the less I want to leave. This is not good for anyone. I don't want to be a burden to Yuuri."

"You really are in love with Yuuri Heika."

"More than you know. But he will not find happiness with me. I just hope Father sends for me soon."

"Adelinda, there you are, I been looking all over for you."

"Yuuri."

"Hi Ingrid."

Ingrid quickly excused herself and left the two alone.

"Yuuri, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I just saw the decorations in the ballroom. It fantastic what you done, I just wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. It took my mind off things. I was glad I was useful in someway."

"Don't say that Adelinda. You are our guest; you shouldn't need to trouble yourself with anything. Your job is stay relax and have fun here. What kind of host would I be if my guest tires herself out?"

This is no good; he is too nice. I can't take this anymore. Those shimmering, gentle, black eyes, that face, that body. No Adelinda, you can't think of him like this.

Adelinda quickly stood up, but felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbles forward. Yuuri was quick to react and held on to Adelinda before she fell. Adelinda look up, seeing concern on Yuuri's face. In her clouded state of mind, Adelinda mistook concern for affection; she boldly pressed her lips against the black hair king. Yuuri froze from shock; those lips did not belong to Wolfram. Just when Yuuri was about to push Adelinda away, a fiery, angry voice could be heard.

"What the hell are you two doing? Yuuri I am going to kill you!"

Wolfram without thinking yanked Adelinda off of Yuuri and landed the poor girl on her perk bottom. Adelinda let out a yelp. Yuuri quickly went to the aid of the girl.

"Are you alright, Adelinda?"

Adelinda nodded.

Yuuri gingerly guided Adelinda up. Yuuri look at Wolfram with disapproval, which completely broke any control the blond had left. Wolfram has lost it. His flame maryoku danced around him like an inferno. Two fireballs have already developed in the blonde's hands. Yuuri was concern, very concern.

"Stop this at once Wolfram!"

"You dare tell me to stop, when you kiss her here in broad daylight. How can you disgrace me like this, Yuuri!"

"Wolfram listen, it is not what it seem like."

"Tell me Yuuri, where your lips not on hers earlier. You dare deny what I saw with me own eyes." Wolfram hissed.

Yuuri did not deny that fact.

"Wolfram, please calm down. Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain!"

Wolfram took a step back and simultaneously launches the fireballs at the two in front of him. Yuuri's Maou powers immediately unleashed. The Maou block the fireballs launch at himself and Adelinda. In order to calm the blond down, Yuuri wrap his watery tendrils around the blond effectively stopping him from using his maryoku.

"Wolfram von Bielefield, you have acted out of unfounded jealousy and contempt for this girl. She has done nothing to warrant this kind of action. Your own rashness is your downfall. Since neither I nor the girl has been harmed, I pronounce justice served."

The water tendrils quickly disappeared when the Maou fell into slumber once again. Yuuri fell to his knees, but recovered enough to stand up with the help of Adelinda. Wolfram heart instantly shattered seeing the two.

"Yuuri, you bastard, I will not forgive you."

The blond ran as fast as he could away from the two, ignoring the onlookers.

"Heika are you alright, no matter what happen, Wolfram had no right to try to harm you?"

"Gunter, everything is fine."

"Gunter, go find Wolfram and put him in confinement."

"No one is to lay a finger on Wolfram. Wolfram is not to be blamed in anyway way. Gwendal I will handle this."

"From what I saw, Wolfram used his maryoku on you. That is treason."

"I say again, no one is to lay a finger on Wolfram."

"Yes Heika."

Wolfram couldn't see where he was going. Tears streamed down his face, all he knew was that he didn't want to be anywhere near Yuuri at the moment. Even thinking of the black hair boy made his heart clench painfully. The blond ran and ran, he ended up at the end of the courtyard. He never wanted to come to their place without Yuuri, but Wolfram at this moment wanted to be alone. He quickly hopped over the barrier made of bushes and ended up in the secluded hideaway. Wolfram felt lost and so hurt. He saw Yuuri kissing another person. Yuuri has promised him that he would never do anything that will dishonor him. What hurt the most was not seeing Yuuri kiss another, but the fact that Yuuri alter ego blamed him for everything. Did Yuuri subconscious think that Wolfram's was a disappointment? Could the blond never measure up to Yuuri standards? Was he just fooling himself? Why did the Yuuri blame his so easily? Why couldn't Yuuri see, he was not at fault? Yuuri single handedly broke Wolfram's trust and confidence in their relationship with one single action. The blond pulled his knees to his chest and lowered his head and cried painfully to himself.

After Gwendal has promise to let the issue drop, Yuuri frantically searched for the missing blond.

Where could he be; come on Wolfram come out so I can explain.

Wolfram cried to himself until there were no more tears left. He straightens himself out, wiping all reminisce of tears away from his face. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Wolfram headed out of the clearing. It has become dark out, Wolfram didn't even notice. He walked back to Yuuri's bedchamber and started to gather his belongings. The last thing Wolfram needed was his nightgown, suddenly the door slammed open. A distraught and out of breath Yuuri stood at the doorway. Wolfram looked up with disinterest.

"Wolfram what are you doing?"

"What does it look like; I am making room for your new toy."

"What?"

"Well from what I saw, you found yourself a new toy. I should be thanking you for only toying with me for a mere 5 years. I believe you don't have any use for me anymore. Now if you will excuse me."

Yuuri would not move from his spot in front of the door.

"Yuuri, move!"

"No! You were never or ever will be a toy to me. I promise you this before; I will never do anything to dishonor you."

"What was that I saw today, Yuuri?"

"Wolfram, I did not kiss her. I was thanking her for a wonderful job she done with the decorations. Suddenly she stumbles and I caught her. Before I knew it, she kissed me. I was ready to push her away when you saw us."

"Liar!"

"Wolfram, please believe me."

"You have an explanation for everything don't you. Now let me pass!"

"No!"

"Fine, I challenge you to a duel right now, if I win, you will let me leave in peace."

Hesitantly Yuuri agreed.

Yuuri and Wolfram headed towards the training grounds. Before beginning, somehow, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak showed up. Yuuri knew with Yozak here, nothing is a secret. Before beginning, Yuuri again stated, no matter what happens, no one will lay a finger on Wolfram, is that understood. Gwendal reluctantly agreed, while the rest nodded agreement.

Yuuri held up his sword in a defense posture. Wolfram was no doubt the aggressor in this dual. Wolfram charged at Yuuri trying to knock the sword out of his hand. Even in this angry state, the blond would never aim to truly harm Yuuri. All Wolfram wanted to do was knocked the sword out of Yuuri's hand, and then the dual will be over. Again and again, Wolfram slashed at the sword to no avail. Yuuri was determine to hold onto the sword, the only way he was going to drop the sword was if his arm detached from his body. Wolfram devised a plan. He was going to aim for Yuuri chest, Yuuri would have no choice to bring his sword down to protect. Once the sword is down, all Wolfram had to do is swing is sword up to dislodge it from Yuuri's hand. Putting his plan in motion he lunged toward Yuuri's chest. Instead of defending, Yuuri intentionally dropped his sword. Wolfram tried to stop his momentum, but was too late, his sword entered Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri let out a painful moan. Immediately Conrad, Gunter and Yozak, rushed to the king's side. Blood began to soak the king's uniform. Yozak immediately ran to summon Gisela. The blond dropped to his knees trembling uncontrollably. Hands covered his tear filled face, whispering, I didn't mean it, this wasn't supposed to happen, over and over again. Gwendal was now hovered over Wolfram's trembling form. The eldest brother yanks Wolfram up by the collar and then landed a resoundingly right to his face, knocking the boy to the ground. The blond didn't even fill the pain; his mind has completely gone blank knowing he himself has injured Yuuri. Conrad the Gunter observed the scene without interfering. They knew that punishment was lenient for an act this severe. The punishment inflicted on Wolfram did not go unnoticed by the black hair king. Yuuri ignoring his own injury stumble over to Gwendal and landed a Maou strength blow to Gwendal still scowling face. Gwendal stood in place and took the punishment.

"I said no one is to lay a finger on Wolfram, did I not make myself clear, Gwendal."

Gwendal made no effort in responding.

Yuuri walked over to his blond hair lover, whom was still trembling uncontrollably. The king embraced the trembling boy. Wolfram responded by snuggling into Yuuri's chest.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. This wasn't supposed to happen. What have I done? This is entirely my fault."

The distraught blond in his arms cause Yuuri more pain than the wound on his chest. Stroking the blonde's golden hair, Yuuri whispered that everything is alright; none of this is your fault. Everything is alright.

Gisela arrived seeing Yuuri holding the trembling Wolfram.

"Heika, please let Wolfram go, I need to examine your wound."

Yuuri was not about to release the blond, he merely shifted the boy enough in his arms to allow Gisela access to the wound. Gisela examine the wound and quickly healed it.

"That wound was not as serious as it looked. The wound was little more than half an inch deep. Lord Wolfram stopped most of his momentum in time. Heika please go back to your room and rest."

The king stood up, with Wolfram still cradle in his arms walked back to their bedchamber.

"Boy Gwendal you surely pissed off our boy king this time. Who knew that he could throw a punch like that?"

"Yozak, this is of no concern to you." Gwendal replied.

"Well at least we know that no matter what Wolfram does, no one is allowed to punish him from this point forward. I wish I had that immunity."

"Yozak, I believe the matter has ended. Gwendal let this go. Heika will not be happy if you try to punish Wolfram again."

Yuuri laid the still trembling blond down on their bed. He quickly undressed and wiped the blood the best he could off of his skin. He didn't even bother to change into his night clothes. Yuuri undressed Wolfram. The blond did not do anything to discourage the king. The blond was still trap in his world of guilt, remorse, and blaming himself for hurting the one he loves most in the world.

Both boys lay on the bed with nothing more than their undergarments on. Wolfram rolled himself into a fetal position. Yuuri was getting worried; the blond has never recoiled into himself like this. He knew the blond is mentally distraught over the incident earlier but never expected this reaction. Yuuri couldn't have known that the blond mental state and mind would crumble so violently over just a flesh wound. It looks like Yuuri's plan had backfired.

Curling behind the blond, the black hair boy pulled Wolfram closer to his chest. There was no movement from the blond.

"Wolfram, listen to me. I am fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Please come back to me. I know you will never hurt me."

Yuuri could hear soft sobs coming from the blond even without seeing the tears. Yuuri's heart was breaking with the blond.

"Sssshhhh, Wolfram, this is not your fault. I was the one that dropped my sword. If anyone is to blame it's me."

The sobs became louder when Yuuri started to blame himself for Wolfram's actions.

"Wolf, please talk to me. Let me know you are Ok. Wolf…"

Swallowing hard, Wolfram choke out "I… am…. Sorry."

"Why, Wolfram, you have nothing to apologize for. I was the stupid one."

Wolfram turned around and nestled into the king's chest even more.

"No Yuuri, I wasn't able to stop in time. I could have killed you. I couldn't believe I injured you with my own sword. I swore my life to protect you, but instead I hurt you. My hands are stain with your blood. I could have killed you."

Again the blonde's body tremble as the sobs escapes him.

"Don't be silly, it was nothing more than a flesh wound. Look Wolfram there's not even a trace of the wound left. Besides I was the one that said if you believe that I do anything to dishonor you, you can do whatever you see fit, right?"

Wolfram touched the spot where the wound was. There were absolutely no trace of injury of any kind left of the beautifully bronze chest.

"It doesn't matter that the physically wound is not there. The emotional wound will always be imprinted in me. I actually stab you with my own sword. I never ever would have thought I could do such a thing."

"Wolf, you didn't do it. I did it to myself. I know you remember I drop my sword on purpose. I wanted to prove to you what I told you about Adelinda and I was the truth. I never meant to cause you so much pain. I didn't know that me getting hurt would have cause such turmoil in you."

"What did you expect, I hurt the person I loved the most in this world. Seeing your uniform stained with blood, my mind went blank, I was totally lost. I thought a lost you."

"You will never lose me. Do you believe me Wolfram? If you don't, I will let you stab me until you are satisfied."

"You really are stupid Yuuri. I will never harm you again, and yes I do believe you."

Yuuri gentle place a chastise kiss onto the blonde's lips.

"Wolfram does it hurt."

"Huh?"

"When Gwendal hit you?"

"I am fine, nothing to worry about. By the way how is your hand?"

"It's fine, damn Gwendal has a strong jaw."

"You didn't have to do that, I deserve much more than what Gwendal dished out."

"I don't care, no ones lays a hand on you. I will not let anyone hurt you. I don't care what Gwendal must have thought, but I gave them an order to stay out of it."

"Yuuri, I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Wolfram."

Both feel asleep in each other arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost all the guests have arrived for the birthday bash tomorrow. Gunter and Cheri were running around getting the last minute details ready. Greta was so happy when Beatrice had finally arrived. Greta had so much to tell Beatrice about her voyage of free love with her Grandma Cheri. Both girls ran around the castle leaving the maids frantically trying to find them. Greta dress was completed but needed a final fitting. Yuuri was busy greeting the royalties and dignitaries, showing hospitality and mingling with the guests. The castle was buzzing with festivities.

After running around all day with Breatice, the little princess wore herself out. She retired to her bedchamber. The group let her sleep for a little while to recover her strength. They wouldn't want the little girl to be too tired to enjoy her little surprise. Cheri nudges the princess to wake her up. Reluctantly, Greta opened her sleep weary eyes.

"Greta, wake up, come with me. I have something to show you."

The princess followed her grandma without realizing she was still in her nightgown. Cheri led the princess to the stables. Once there, there was a chocolate stallion with a crude looking bow around its neck staring at her. Greta immediately ran up to the horse, knowing the horse belongs to her.

"Oh, thank you, I love him."

"Don't just thank me, thank them."

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Murata, Beatrice, Gisela, Huber and family showed up in front of the princess. Anissina rolled out a two layer cake in front of Greta. The happy birthday chorus begins when the thirteen candles were lit. Greta eyes were shimmering with tears when she blew out the candles.

"Thank you everyone, thank you so much."

Beatrice ran up to the girl and gave her a hug and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. Conrad, Yozak, and Gunter gave the princess a hand crafted riding saddle. Gwendal presented Greta with a hand made, looks like a horse ornament, to hang on the saddle. Huber and family gave Greta her first riding uniform. Gisela gave the girl brushes to groom the horse. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Cheri happily presented the horse to her.

"I wrapped him up, do you like it."

"Yes, Yuuri, I love the horse, but the wrapping is a little weird."

"Told you, Wimp, should have just left that ugly bow thing off the horse."

"You guys should know tomorrow is actually my birthday."

"We know Greta, but with so many guests at the castle, we didn't know if we all could manage to get together to celebrate your birthday like this, so we thought up this plan to present you with our presents first."

The cake was cut using one of Anissina's inventions, the Special Slicing Technique-Kun. Pieces of cake started to fly everywhere, which lead to a massive food fight. After things settle down, a massive escape to the baths for everyone was needed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Adelinda overlook the entire event with sorrow in her heart. She knew that she was not a part of Yuuri's family. It had hurt her deeply seeing Yuuri trying to shove cake in Wolfram mouth and having such a great time. The two were made for each other. Their eyes held only love for each other. Still she could not tear her eyes away from the king. She only watches from afar, her heart slowly aching, in the shadows someone heart was breaking for her.

Today is going to a big day. Every last detail was in place. The musical group has set been set up in the ballroom. The decorations are impeccable. The maids were setting out trays of food. Soldiers were position at various lookouts. Guests started to arrive all dressed to impress.

Wolfram has long been ready for the party. The blond hair prince went down to the ballroom leaving Yuuri to ready himself. One of the maids brought in a cup of tea at Yuuri's request. Yuuri couldn't believe he was so nervous, he mouth has gone dry. This was just a normal party, nothing serious. He knew this party was pretty much Greta's coming out party. He was going to show off his daughter to prospective suitors. Greta will not be accepting any proposal until three years later, but it allowed the suitors to get a glimpse of who the princess of Shin Makoku is. Yuuri quickly gulped down the tea and ready himself for the party.

Conrad quieted the crowd by tapping the glass with his spork.

"Now presenting the guest of honor, the princess of Shin Makoku, Greta Shibuya, accompanied by Heika Yuuri Shibuya the 27th Maou."

Greta gracefully glided herself into the room arm in arm with her father. The crowd was stunned by what they saw. Greta was stunning. Her curly brown locks have been straightened out, making her look older and regal. Her lips were touched up with just a hint of shimmering gloss. Her big brown orbs shown brightly. Her baby blue dress fit her developing curves nicely. Today was her day to shine.

Greta and Yuuri stood in front of the guests. Greta was getting nervous. This was going to be her address. Yuuri squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you everyone for attending this event. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everyone for coming in such short notice. This is not only a celebration for me, but for all of Shin Makoku. Without the help of all our allies, I would not be standing her today. Because I am full human, I was shunned by demons year ago, but due to the all your understanding, Shin Makoku has become a place where humans and demons are able live in peace and prosperity. May we continue this tradition of peace and acceptance for many more years to come. Now, please enjoy all the festivities that had been provided."

The crowd cheered, music began immediately. Greta dragged Yuuri to the dance floor. Yuuri has gotten pretty good through the years at not stepping on other toes, but he would never be a graceful dance partner. Greta and Yuuri spun around the dance floor without a care in the world. Yozak grab onto his brown hair captain and started to spin him around. This is a party and he was going to enjoy this. Cheri started to dance with Wolfram. The two look stunning together. Many more couples stared to join in as well. Laughter and smiles was the theme for the night.

Adelinda sat quietly in her chair, just observing the king. She wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't. Many people had asked her for to dance with them, but she refused them all. She only wanted to dance with one person.

Yuuri observed that everyone was having a good time until he spotted Adelinda sitting quietly by herself. Yuuri was hesitant to approach the girl, especially with what took place a couple of days ago. Despite his apprehension, the black hair king approached the girl and offered his hand for and dance. Immediately Adelinda's face lit up with happiness. Yuuri warned the girl that he was not a very good dancer. She accepted his offer anyways. The fiery blond observed them quietly for now.

Yuuri keep a safe distant from Adelinda. It looked and felt awkward with the two dancing so far apart, but Yuuri knew that his fiancé was watching, he didn't want any huge spectacle ruining the party that has gone off without a hitch so far. Adelinda could feel the awkwardness between Yuuri and herself.

"Maybe we should stop, you look extremely uncomfortable."

"No, that's not it, I'm just not sure what to do."

"Yuuri, move closer, I promise I won't do anything."

Yuuri moved a little closer to Adelinda despite his own discomfort.

"There isn't that better."

The king nodded. Adelinda fought with herself to not lean into Yuuri's lean form, but she just couldn't help herself. She moved forward, her head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. Wolfram noticed the move, he discretely cut into Adelinda little dance. Adelinda raised her head up and allowed Wolfram to cut in. Both boys look at Adelinda while she excited the ballroom.

"You cheater!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"I am not blushing, it just hot in here."

Wolfram did not want to cause a scene so he let the subject drop. He danced with his fiancé instead. Many eyes watch them as they twirled and dipped each other. Yuuri was feeling extremely hot for some reason. He just assumed it was due to Wolfram being so close to him. Yuuri was getting turned on just being close to his fiancé. He loved knowing that he got what most people wanted. Wolfram is his. He body was getting hotter by the second. Yuuri pulled Wolfram close to him, almost grinding his pelvis with the blond. Yuuri dipped the blond again, while doing so; he started to kiss the blonde's neck that presented itself. Wolfram was surprise that Yuuri was so openly showing his affection especially in front of all these people. Wolfram didn't mind, but it was out of the ordinary for sure. Yuuri body was now screaming to take Wolfram right there. He had to control himself. It was too late, Yuuri was at full attention. Yuuri swiftly made his way out of the ballroom, extremely embarrass about his not so little problem.

"Papa dance with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing with Wolfram has caused such a disturbing reaction in Yuuri's body that he rushed out of the ballroom leaving his bewildered and probably very peeved off finance behind. Yuuri had been turned on the blond before but never like this. He was close to ripping Wolfram's clothes off right there and ravage the poor boy in front of everyone. Even now his body is still reacting to the mere thought of Wolfram and how their bodies were touching while dancing. Yuuri's mind was screaming for control. Yuuri's body was not obeying him, his mind was becoming clouded. Yuuri new something was not right.

"Heika, all you all right cried one of the maids."

Yuuri look up at the maid and gave her a lust fill looked that caused her to shiver. Yuuri took a couple steps closer to the maid.

"I am fine" purred Yuuri into the maid's ear.

_Control yourself, _screamed Yuuri mentally.

"Go now" hissed Yuuri.

The maid obeyed without a second thought. Yuuri took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Damn it, I need to get out of here."

Yuuri was thankful his room was only a short distant from where he was standing. Yuuri flung open the door to his bedchamber and walked in without even closing the door. Yuuri mind was struggling to control what was happening to him. Sweat has started to accumulate on Yuuri's brow; the room was way too hot. _I hope the room is spinning and not me. _Everything went black for the king.

Adelinda walked by the king's chamber and realize that the door was open. That is strange, she thought to herself, Yuuri should be still at the party. Reluctantly, the blond hair beauty entered the king's bedchamber. Seeing Yuuri on the ground, she rushed over to the king.

"Yuuri, wake up, what's wrong. Yuuri, come on get a hold of yourself."

The king's eyes opened with the sound of Adelinda's voice. What greeted the poor girl were not Yuuri's calm and innocent eyes, but eyes smoldering with lust and want. There were absolutely no other emotions in them.

Yuuri stood up and quickly headed to the open door quickly closing and locking it. Yuuri walks over to his prey. Adelinda did not know what was going on. Fear was starting to build up in her.

"Adelinda my beauty, since the first time a saw you I wanted you."

Adelinda eyes widen to the startling confession.

"Yes my beauty, I want to make you mine."

Somewhere in Adelinda's mind she was sure this is not the Yuuri she knows, but her body was frozen his place. Yuuri began to shower kisses on Adelinda ear, slowly nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh. The blond let out a soft moan

_Push him away, push him away, this is not right._

"Adelinda I want you, I want you so much."

Yuuri moved down the crock of Adelinda's neck. Sucking hard enough to leave marks on her skin. Yuuri flick his tongue over each mark he made. Adelinda was becoming aroused, very aroused. She can feel the ache and wetness building between her legs. Adelinda was lost to her own lust and attraction to Yuuri.

"I want you Yuuri, I want you now."

Yuuri stopped his ministration of her neck and smirk at the request.

Yuuri press closer to Adelinda's willing body. Adelinda could feel the arousal in Yuuri's nether region. Yuuri scoped up Adelinda and moved them to the bed. Yuuri picked up a pink nightgown that was on the bed and carelessly discarded it to the ground feeling it was in the way. Yuuri eyes only showed lust while Adelinda's eyes was glazed over with want. All coherent thought was lost to the two. Yuuri ripped open Adelinda bloused. Quickly Yuuri lowered his mouth to assault her pink perk nipple, while one his free hand rolled and pinched the other nipple. Adelinda let out a gasped at the sensation bombarding her body.

"Yuuri feels so good don't stop."

Before Adelinda knew it, his other hand had lowered itself to her womanhood.

"Already this wet, huh?"

At this point, something in Yuuri snapped, he no longer wanted to take it slow, his body craved to be released. No longer caring how she felt he just wanted his own release. Yuuri wasted no time pushing his index finger in her womanhood. Again Adelinda let out a gasp. Before she could adjust, Yuuri inserted and second and third finger. Yuuri was being rough, but Adelinda didn't seem to mind.

_Stop, Stop, this is not right, to soft, to wet, this is not right._

For a split second Yuuri came back to his senses only to be taking over by lust again.

_Wolfram_.

Yuuri continue his assault on the girl. Yuuri pulled his fingers out, positioning himself to enter. Yuuri thrust into the girl. Adelinda screamed out in pain. Yuuri was definitely not being kind to her. Didn't he know, this is her first time? It didn't matter to Yuuri, conquering his prey and his on sexual release is his top priority. Her pleasure was not high on his priority list at the moment. Tears streamed down Adelinda face. Yuuri has abandoned all foreplay. He was thrusting hard and fast into Adelinda. Adelinda forcefully relax herself under Yuuri to avoid any further discomfort. To her surprise, the pain subsided a little. She was beginning to feel a little bit of pleasure with each thrust, until Yuuri slammed into her harder than before. Yuuri hard thrust was pushing Adelinda closer to the headboard. She used her hands as a barrier between the headboard and herself to cushion the contact. The pain was too much.

"Yuuri, please stop, please Yuuri, I don't want this" Adelinda pleaded.

Yuuri couldn't hear a single word utter from the girl. Unexpectedly Yuuri stopped, Adelinda was relieved, and the pain was intolerable. She was hoping Yuuri has come back to his senses. Yuuri smirked again, grabbing hold of her waist, Yuuri flip the girl over on her stomach, and then roughly positioned her on all fours.

"No Yuuri, stop, I don't want this, Yuuri."

Adelinda couldn't struggle, Yuuri had a firm hold on her waist, unable to move, Adelinda resign herself to her fate. Yuuri inserted himself into Adelinda's anal entrance. The girl screamed out in more pain than before. Without proper preparation and lubrication, the girl began to tear under Yuuri force entry. Adelinda back arched. All Adelinda can feel is the blinding pain. Adelinda bit down on her lip, absorbing each thrust the best she could. Yuuri thrust and thrust, moving their body together. After what seemed like an eternity to Adelinda, Yuuri's manhood enlarged with on last thrust, spilling his seeds into her and grunting out "Wolfram." Yuuri pulled out of the girl and then the room went dark. Neither heard the soft click of the door closing.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfram couldn't believe the wimp had stormed out on him like that. How could he leave me in the middle of the ballroom floor? What was he thinking? He seemed to be having a good time. That wimp, when I get my hands on him, he will wish that he could be flushed back to earth again. Wolfram search for what seems like an eternity for his love. No one in the castle seems to know where the king is at. Wolfram stopped one of the maids and asks have you seen Yuuri around. The maid gave Wolfram a hesitant look. Answer me, have you seen Yuuri. Wolfram was now getting extremely annoyed and impatient with the lack of answer. If you do not answer this instant I will make sure you are on toilet duty for the rest of the month. Hesitantly the maid pointed a finger towards the direction of Yuuri and Wolfram's bedchamber. That good for nothing Wimp, leaving the party to get some rest, didn't he think they were tired as well. Without as much as a thank you to the maid, the blond prince headed toward the direction of his love. The maid was left standing there with the most heart broken look on her face, knowing full well what will happen to the blond prince. It was beyond her power to stop him; she only hopes that his heart will be able to mend with time.

Wolfram arrived at their bedchamber. The blond twisted the knob and found that is was locked. Skillfully picking the lock, Wolfram opened the door. Wolfram was ready to give Yuuri a piece of his mind for dismissing him so easily earlier. Yuuu….. Wolfram's voice caught in his throat. His heart felt like million of tiny daggers stabbing and pricking at his fragile heart. Tears automatically sprung up to the emerald orbs. Before his very eyes, his love panting in ecstasy, with a woman beneath him moving with Yuuri in the same motion he was producing. Wolfram as quickly and quietly has possible left the room making sure the door closed without a sound. Wolfram couldn't move; he didn't know what to do. He body started to convulse uncontrollably. Tears fell one by one; staining his porcelain face.

_This is not happening, this is all a dream. How can this be happening? He said he loves me. He said I was his one and only. Why, why is he breaking my heart? Why Yuuri, why do you have to be so cruel? _

His head was spinning, he couldn't breathe. He leaned against the wooden door to support himself. His head hung low. Wolfram's stomach was churning more than any sea sickness that he has experience so far. Without warning, Wolfram legs gave out. The blond prince's heart has been shattered by the person he loves most in the world. Wolfram cried to his heart's content. Wolfram's body convulse with every heart wrenching sob. Minutes passed by; Wolfram felt numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't move, his heart hurt, his eyes stung, his throat was sore. The beautiful, snobby, strong willed Wolfram was reduced to nothing more that a pile of tears. Suddenly an image of his nightgown so carelessly discarded on the ground by the two flashed before his eyes.

_So, that is what I am to you. I piece of clothing that can be thrown away like garbage, being stepped on by you without as much as a second thought. I shared that bed with you for years, yet my love is nothing but something you can throw away._

Soft chuckles escaped the blond, turning into a genuine laugh, then slowly dieing down to chuckles again. Wolfram threw his head up, looking at the stars, tears still flowing.

_So, this is what it is like to have your whole heart pulled out and stomp on._

Again, soft chuckles escape the blond prince.

"I understand now. I understand everything."

Wolfram got up walk down the corridor away from his room. Before turning the corner, Wolfram gave one final look back and softly whispered "Goodbye, Yuuri my love."

Yuuri had collapsed directly on Adelinda. Due to his weight and Adelinda damaged lower region, she couldn't even move away from him. Adelinda was hurt mentally and physically. She never expected Yuuri to be so harsh. She would have given herself to him willingly. Why did he do what he did? Afraid of waking up Yuuri, Adelinda could only cry silently to herself.

Yuuri began to stir, something was wrong. Someone was beneath him. Where was he? Managing to creak open his hazed induce eyes, he notice a mop of blond hair that was too long to belong to his prince. Once the hazed cleared around him, he saw a very naked and distraught girl beneath him. Yuuri jump out of bed like it was on fire.

"Adelinda, what are you doing? Why are you in my room?"

Adelinda could only roll into a fetal position and cry even harder.

Yuuri suddenly realize he was standing in the middle of the room in his birthday suit, he quickly grab a pair pants of the floor to make himself decent. He then noticed the room was littered whit his clothing and Adelinda's as well. The sheets were stand with blood and semen. Images of what happened earlier flash before his very eyes; he finally realized what he had done, Yuuri stomach churned freely inside of him. He quickly ran over to the basin and heaved out whatever contents that was in there. Yuuri was completely disgusted with himself.

After the dry heaving has subsided, Yuuri willed his body over to the bed to check on the emotionally distraught blond. What he saw almost sent him into another dry heaving fit. Adelinda was curled up into a fetal position. Dry blood stain clung between her legs. Tears flowed freely. Yuuri didn't know how to apologize and comfort the girl. If pulled the covers on the girl to give her whatever dignity he could back to her.

"I am so sorry, Adelinda. I don't know what happen. I will go get Gisela."

Wolfram and Yuuri left the ballroom some time ago. Conrad was getting concerned.

"Don't worry, captain. Wolfram should have found the king by now and should be making this right again. Leave them be. This is a party after all."

Yuuri walked into the ballroom. Trying to discreetly as possible to find Gisela; he spotted her talking to another healer. Yuuri quickly walked up to the two and grab Gisela by the arm and guided her out to his room.

Gisela saw Adelinda still in bed. The girl hasn't moved since Yuuri left. Gisela lifted the sheet off the girl and examine her injuries. She quickly healed it.

"Don't worry Heika, her physically injury has been healed, but her emotional injury will take some time. This will stay between us."

Yuuri gave a slight nod to the healer before she exited the room. Yuuri walked over to the Adelinda and try to fiercely apologize for what he has done.

"I will take full responsibility for my actions."

Due to the party, many of the guests were just heading on their way home even if it was way pass noon the next day. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak took care of the send offs. Yuuri showed up when most of the guess where gone.

"Heika, you do not look good, are you feeling well."

"I'm fine Conrad; it was just a long night."

"Heika have you seen Wolfram?"

Yuuri heart clenched painfully with the mention of the blonde's name.

"No, I haven't seen him since the party."

"That's strange; he went looking for you after you left yesterday."

"Don't worry; the royal brat can take care of himself."

It has been two days since anyone has seen the blond prince. Yuuri was worried out of his mind. He ordered soldiers to look for the prince. He can't let anything happen to the blond even though he could never be with the blond again. He just hopes the blond is safe.

Meanwhile, Adelinda has fully recovered from her physically injuries. Her mental ones are slowly healing as well. Yuuri told her he will take responsibility for his actions, but they both knew it wasn't entirely Yuuri's fault. Something happened to him that night and he was determined to find out what it was.

There are rumors in the castle regarding Yuuri Heika and Adelinda floating around the castle. Gwendal made sure the rumors where put out as quickly as it started. Gwendal knows that the disappearance of Wolfram was related to the so call rumors. He was going to get to the bottom of this; Conrad was already on step ahead.

After two dazed in a drug induce haze, Wolfram finally decided what his own fate should be. He returned to the castle.

Once back at the castle, the prince headed to Gwendal's study. Wolfram gave a light knock on the door, and waited to enter. Come in, what the respond. Wolfram entered the study and noticed Gwendal was not alone. Both Gwendal and Conrad gave each other a distress look; they have never seen their baby brother looking like hell froze over on him. The blond usually keep mane was facing each and every direction, emerald eyes red and swollen. Porcelain skin shows traces of tears. His pristine uniform has traces of dust and grim all over it. Both Gwendal and Conrad voice simultaneously, "Wolfram what happen?"

"Wolfram where were you? What happened to you, you went missing for two days."

Wolfram looked at his brothers, and gave a little chuckle.

"Nothing really happen, I just needed some time to sort things out. I finally realized what a child I was. Holding onto something that never belonged to me; doing everything to possess him, throwing tantrums; rage in jealously; going so far as to physically hurting him; forcing that person to be mine. He was never mine from the beginning. It was all a dream; he never wanted me like that. He only saw me as a friend. But because I pushed and pushed, he relented somewhat in making me happy. I made him say things and do things he never wanted or truly believed in. He was never happy to be with me. I can see it in his eyes, the disgust when I held him, when our lips meet. I force himself to endure the torture because I was the brat prince that wouldn't take no for an answer. Why, why was a so selfish? Why did I not see it? Why did I force the issue? He was so kind to me, he was there when I needed a friend. All I did was make him turn himself into something that he could and would never be. I am finally able to let him go. I finally understand why even after five years, he couldn't be with me physically."

Wolfram straighten himself up, stopped himself from trembling and looked directly at his brother and voice the request that he so desperately believed was the right decision to make for Yuuri's sake.

"Gwendal, I, Wolfram von Bielefield stand before you today, requesting the engagement between His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya be dissolved."

"Are you sure Lord Wolfram von Bielefield?"

With a smile, Wolfram responded with a very calm "Yes".

"Gwendal, I entrust that the paperwork and announcement will be done by tomorrow mourning."

With that, Wolfram calmly walked out of the room leaving two very stunned and angry brothers behind.

Gwendal turned to Conrad and ask what just happen? Conrad only shook his head. Both brothers did not ever believe that Wolfram will willing dissolve the engagement, let alone be so calm and almost unemotional about it all.

"Gwendal are you going to go through with the request?"

"Wolfram has requested it; it cannot be undone."

" Whatever happened between those two, only they can resolve it. Conrad stay out of it."

Wolfram walked towards his old room. Never had he thought that he could be so calm in calling off his engagement. Wolfram's body, mind and sole were numb. He could not feel pain; he couldn't believe his heart was not aching and ready to explode like before. All that was left is the image of the two entwine as lovers in the bed that they had shared on and off for the last five years. Remembering the scene almost brought Wolfram to tears once again. Wolfram fought hard to suppress any feeling that was ready to surface. I must be strong; this will not kill me. I am a soldier of Shin Makoku; I will protect her and her King. Wolfram chanted this over and over in his head until all feelings were subdued. Wolfram reached his long forgotten bedchambers. He opened the door and looked around. Everything is as it was when I left it. Wolfram smirked at the realization that he is once again alone. Pain started creeping up his chest. Wolfram again suppresses any anger and pain that was forcing itself upon him. He was not going to blame anyone except himself for what happen. Its time to grow up Wolfram von Bielefeild.

The blond woke up when the sunlight filtered into his bedchamber. Wolfram for a split instant forgot why he was in his own bedchamber again, until realization hit him with full force once again. A sudden flash of Yuuri in total ecstasy invaded his mind causing Wolfram to clutch his heart painfully. Again Wolfram mentally used all his strength to suppress all the horrible feelings that were threatening to surface. After gaining his self control, Wolfram headed towards the baths. Wolfram would make sure he looked and acted the prince that he is even though today will prove the hardest on him. His pride is the only thing he has left.

Before entering the dinning hall, Wolfram took a deep breath to steady himself to do the most difficult task he had ever been face with; breaking off the engagement with Yuuri. Before he was able to enter, "Wolfram," Gwendal called out. Wolfram turned around.

"I take that is the document that I requested."

Gwendal answers with a nod.

"You will have to do the rest."

Gwendal entered the dinning hall greeted by the rest. Wolfram enters, looking a straight at his king, who looked uneasy. Adelinda looked down at the floor when she saw Wolfram. Wolfram took his customary position next to the Yuuri. The maids served the breakfast to everyone. Wolfram reaches over to grab a fork accidentally touching Yuuri's hand that was on the table. Wolfram saw Yuuri noticeably flinch at the accidental touch. So this is how much he is disgusted with me. Wolfram internal swallowed the pain rising within him again. Once everyone was finished with their meal and was about to leave, Wolfram stood up.

"Before you leave to attend to your matters for today, I would like to make an announcement."

All eyes now focus on Wolfram. Wolfram turned to Yuuri with determination in his eyes and asked the following question that Yuuri never expected.

"Yuuri Shibuya, I, Wolfram von Bielefield is dissolving our engagement, do you accept?"

Wolfram reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that Gwendal gave him earlier. Yuuri stared at Wolfram in total shock. Yuuri knew that he had no right to refuse after what happened between him and Adelinda. Yuuri understood if he took the scroll from Wolfram's hands, it would mean that he accepted Wolfram's decision.

"I refuse; I will not take the scroll from your hands," was Yuuri's reply.

Squeezing the scroll tighter, Wolfram calm himself enough to continue.

Wolfram leaned over and whisper to Yuuri so only he could hear.

"I know" was the two words used.

Wolfram backed away slightly, seeing only shock in the midnight black eyes. Wolfram smirked, so there is no remorse or sadness.

_I guess it is just a shame that I know_.

Internally Wolfram was hoping to see some sort of remorse but was unable to detect any due to his own eyes being clouded. I ask again,

"Yuuri Shibuya, I, Wolfram von Bielefield is dissolving our engagement, do you accept?"

Yuuri's hand was trembling controllably. His heart clench with pain, he was unable to see clearly. Tears were threatening to fall. He didn't know what to do.

_He knows, he knows, he knows._

Then I tug on his uniform, brought him back to reality. He looked over to Adelinda.

"_I will take responsibiliy for my actions."_

Yuuri turn back toward Wolfram, he reached out his hand for the scroll. Greta screamed out, "NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, STOP!" Before his hands clasped on the scroll, Yuuri voice out, "I'm sorry my Prince." Once said, the scroll was taking from Wolfram hands.

"Thank you Heika. Gwendal, the announcement can be made, it is official."

With that Wolfram walked out of the dinning area, leaving the stunned witnesses behind. Greta was now being comforted by the ex-queen. Yuuri clutched the scroll to his heart. Tears started to fall without him even noticing it. Yuuri felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, without looking up, Yuuri pleaded to everything, please leave me alone. With great concerned but respected the request, everyone ushered themselves out leaving the grieving king to himself.

Author's Note:

Since I am not getting many reviews. For the people who are reading this, let me know if you like it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri knew calling off the engagement with Wolfram was inevitable due to his earlier indiscretions with Adelinda. He just never thought it would happpen so soon. Worst of all Wolfram knew what happened between him and Adelinda. Yuuri was not ready for this. He felt so alone, so lost. Wolfram's word kept on repeating themselves in his head. The tears would not stop flowing.

_Why am I so stupid? What am I going to do? I failed to keep my promise to him. I shattered his heart. There is no way to amend for my actions this time. If only he knew how much I love him. How am I going to continue to live? He is my life and sole, my guardian angel. By my own hands, I lost him. If only I can turn back time. I failed you, my prince. Please no matter how long it takes, find a way to forgive me. I ask nothing more of you._

Yuuri knew better than anyone, once Wolfram made up his mind, it will take nothing less than a miracle for the blond to change it. Yuuri knew the engagement is off. There is no turning back. Yuuri did something that is unforgivable. His brain understood what is happening, yet his heart couldn't accept it. Yuuri's heart wanted to go after Wolfram, to explain what happen, even though he himself did not fully know what caused him to take the girl. He wanted Wolfram back, yet in the end logic won over emotions.

Yuuri walked around the castle in a daze. Everywhere he went images of Wolfram and him together flooded his memories. They were so happy together.

"_Wimp, I'm going to kill you."_

"_Come on Wolfram, it just water."_

"_Yeah freezing water; what the hell were you thinking?"_

Yuuri smiled a sad smile as he skim the surface of water remembering when he had playfully sloshed the blond with the freezing water. He remembered his fiancé's angry face, only thinking it was so adorable at that time. Round and round in circles; Wolfram chased him and threatened to kill him over and over again.

"_Look, our children are back."_

"_Looks like its going to be another successfully breading season for them."_

The black hair king entered the breeding spot for their beloved bearbees. That was just a couple months ago. Over the last five years, Yuuri and Wolfram waited and watched over the bearbees together. Yuuri couldn't help but believe this was the last year they will wait together.

"_Ouch, Wolfram, that hurts."_

"_Stop complaining Wimp."_

"_I can't always be there to protect you."_

"_Whatever, Wolfram you never let me out of your sight."_

"_Grab your sword; I will make you into a respectable swordsman even if it kills you."_

Will he ever get the chance to train with Wolfram again? Yuuri already knew the answer to his question.

Somehow Yuuri ended up at their spot.

"_Wolfram I love you."_

"_I love you too, Yuuri."_

Three years ago at this very spot, Yuuri declared his undying love for Wolfram. The blond was stunned beyond all accounts. Finally bringing the blond to their spot, Yuuri had managed enough courage to declare his love. Wolfram gave Yuuri the most dazzling smile he had ever seen on the blond. Yuuri only regretted not telling him sooner.

Yuuri continued his mindless walking. Several hours later, the king ended back at his bedchamber. No longer did his bedchamber feel like home. All warmth and joy has left the room. Wolfram will never barge into the room screaming his name again. No longer will he see the blond sleeping soundly next to him. The nights of gentle exploration between themselves were gone. The bed that they share for five years is forever tainted. Yuuri felt nauseated just remembering what his body has done.

A soft rasp of the bedchamber doors got Yuuri's attention.

"Yuuri Heika, it's us."

The maids entered the room looking rather skittish.

"May I help you," asked the king.

"Lord Bielefield requested us to retrieve his things for him."

Yuuri understood. The maids quickly gathered all of the prince's belongings. Yuuri looked around and felt utterly lost and alone.

"Can you leave his nightgown here?"

"I'm sorry, Heika, Lord Bielefield made it very clear that we must remove everything of his from this room."

The maids left without saying another word to the king.

_Just like that, he is gone, out of my life. _

Yuuri couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. He collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing harshly. The sorrow and pain he felt was indescribable. His hand clenched at the spot of his heart, trying to soothe the pain away. Nothing helped. He continued to cry throughout the night.

_Wolfram come back, please come back._

The blond walked passed the king's bedchamber ignoring the painful cries coming from inside.

Author's note

Sorry to confuse everyone. I just wanted to know people are actually reading my mediocre story. I didn't mean to upset anyone. Just to reassure you, this story is completed. I hate it when writer post an unfinish story. I try to remove any "glaring mistakes", but I tend to choose quick updates over long extended wait time. All questions will have an answer to them. Just wait. Oh, I mostly udate on Mondays. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you find out Conrad?"

"It seems after Heika left the party, he ran into one of the maids. She noticed that Heika was not acting like himself. She described his behavior as indecent. Not long after, Adelinda was spotted by one of the maids entering Heika's bedchamber not long after Heika left the party. Accordingly to her, Heika was the one that closed the door. Gisela later left the party to care for a patient. Witnesses saw her entering and leaving Heika's room. She was overheard telling Heika that the matter will stay between them. Adelinda did not leave Heika bedchamber until later night. Ingrid came to pick up Adelinda."

"So it safe to say something happened between Adelinda and Heika. I don't think I need to spell out what happen to have Wolfram break off the engagement. There is something that we are missing. It's no use talking to either Gisela or Ingrid. I would like to know what possessed Heika to do what he did. . There is only one person that can answer that question Conrad."

"I understand."

Yuuri was standing in the balcony overlooking the courtyard. He had hoped to get a glimpse at the blond soldier when he came back from patrol. Yuuri could feel a presence behind him.

"Conrad, how do you always know where to find me?"

"That's my job. Would you like to talk?"

"You never know what you had until you lost it. I never truly understood that saying until Wolfram had his belongings moved out of our room. It's feels lonely and cold without him. I got use to him being there every night with me. I would tell him what happen with my day and he will tell my how his day went. More often then not, while I am talking to him, he would fall asleep. Listening to his soft breathing puts my mind at ease, and I fall asleep next to him without even thinking. Now all that is left is a huge empty room. No soft breathing putting me to sleep. No soft blond hair tickling my face in the morning. Nothing, but images of him. I think I am going crazy. I can still hear his voice, I can still smell his unique scent, and I can still see images of him next to me when I wake up. But instantly everything disappears leaving me lonelier than ever. I don't think I can last much longer like this."

"Heika, please tell me why you and Adelinda were together that night. Gwendal and I still can not believe that you will deliberately dishonor Wolfram this way. Heika if you ever want to rebuild your relationship with Wolfram, you need to tell me what really happen. Why did you sleep with Adelinda?"

"Conrad, please don't make me relive that night. I don't think I can do it."

"Yuuri, please, you must tell me. Do this for Wolfram."

_Wolfram._

"That night, everything was fine. I remember dancing with Wolfram, but something happen. My body felt extremely hot. I thought it was just being to close to him. I had these kinds of reaction before, so I thought nothing of it. Before I knew it, my body's reaction became so intense that I longer could control it. This has never happened to me before. I rushed out of the ballroom hoping to cool off. On my way to the bedchamber, I almost did something to the maid, but I was able to control myself enough to order her away. I staggered to my bedchambers and black out. Next thing I knew, Adelinda had showed up in front of me. And then, and then…"

"Yuuri, I know this is difficult, but please continue."

"I raped her, Conrad. It was bad enough that I had to call Gisela."

"I know you feel guilty about this. But don't you think that this is beyond what you are capable of. Ever since you came to Shin Makoku, you have shown everyone the utmost respect and love. You are not capable of bodily harm. I have never seen your emotions get so out of control. Something happen to you that night, I intend to find out what caused this."

"Conrad, do you honestly believe that something happened to me?"

"You are not capable of this. I put my life on it."

"Thank you, Conrad."

"Look Heika, Wolfram's back."

_Bear with your loneliness just a little longer. Whoever or whatever caused your pain; I will have them suffer ten times worst._

"Gwendal, Yuuri was drugged."

"Did you find out who it was?"

"Yes."

"Let the fun begin."


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and Adelinda were silently watched as Ingrid asked for forgiveness for the wrong she had done.

"My lady I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ingrid was a sniveling mess. Adelinda stomped over to the maid stopping just within arms reach from her. Ingrid continued to ask for forgiveness.

"Stand up."

Ingrid did so as commanded. Immediately she was knocked back down by a hard slap to the face. The slap delivered was hard enough to leave an imprint.

"Do you know what you have done? Do you know the pain I went through. Do you understand how my heart is breaking right now? I trusted and loved you like family. Why would you do something like this, why would you purposely hurt me?"

"I… I… Please forgive me."

Lowering herself to Ingrid's level, Adelinda unleashed another hard slap to Ingrid's frail face. This time blood was drawn.

"Adelinda, that's enough."

"No, Yuuri, she deserve much much more than this."

Adelinda continue her punishment on her former maid. The blond was completely enraged knowing the person she trusted was the one who caused all of this pain. Again and again, Ingrid took the punishment from her Lady. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram watched silently. Yuuri had enough; he rushed over to Adelinda grabbing her wrist and flung her away from Ingrid.

"That's enough, you're going to kill her."

"She deserves nothing less than death for her crimes."

"I will not allow it."

"Enough, you two."

The eldest son walked over to Ingrid with his sword pointing at her throat.

"Now tell me what the real reason behind your actions are."

"I told you, I couldn't stand by seeing my Lady heart being broken every time she looked at Yuuri Heika."

"Do you take me for a fool. Someone like you can only follow orders. Tell me now, or you will not live to see another day."

"Then kill me."

Gwendal almost smirk with the request.

"Before you take your last breath, does the person "Ludwig" ring a bell?"

Ingrid's eyes widened with shock and relented.

"I'll tell you what I know. Lord Klaus sent Lady Adelinda here to win over Yuuri Heika. Lord Klaus is losing control of the water channels. He believes if my lady is able to be in good standing with Heika, he will be able to regain control of the water channels with the backing of Shin Makoku. Lord Klaus knew about Heika's engagement, but he didn't care. I kept watch over Lady Adelinda hoping that she was going to win over Heika's heart. Unfortunately Lady Adelinda's beauty and charm was no match for the hold Lord Wolfram had on Heika. Before we came to Shin Makoku, Lord Klaus gave me a vile of aphrodisiac to use just in case the plan did not work. Lord Klaus assured me that the aphrodisiac was only strong enough to remove any inhibitions Heika might have with Lady Adelinda. I didn't know why Heika reacted so negatively to the aphrodisiac. My lady, Heika was never supposed to harm you like he did. Before the party I slipped it into the tea that Heika requested. I kept a close watch on Heika that night. When he left the ballroom; I knew the aphrodisiac has taking effect. The only thing I needed was to get Lady Adelinda in the same room as Yuuri Heika. With a little luck, Lady Adelinda happened to be passing by Heika's bedchamber. I watch as Lady Adelinda walked into the room and Heika closed the door behind them. I knew that Lord Klaus plan had worked, but never would I have imagined that the aphrodisiac would turn Heika into such a monster. My lady was wreck when I was summoned to help her back to her room. That was never supposed to happen. Please believe me."

"So Alger Klaus is behind this."

"You are lying, Father would never use me like this! Admit it Ingrid, it was entirely your plan to ruin my life. You still blame me for breaking Ludwig's heart. That's it isn't it. That's why you are defiling father's name. You cold hearted women."

"My lady, what I told you is the truth. Lord Klaus ordered this. He wanted to use you for his own selfish reasons. I don't blame you for what happen to Ludwig. He fell in love with someone he can never have; the trauma caused him to completely withdraw from the world. Believe me, your father is the one behind all of this."

Today Adelinda was betrayed by two of the people she loved and trusted the most. Knowing she was nothing more than a pawn to get on Yuuri's good side made her ill. Adelinda didn't want to hear anymore, she ran out of the study locking herself away in her room.

"What will you do to Ludwig?"

"We are not as vile as you. The boy has suffered enough. Guards, get this woman out of my sight." _Alger Klaus you made the biggest mistake of your life by hurting Wolfram_

Conrad walked over to the blond prince and asked "Wolfram now you know the truth, what will you do?"

The blond prince walked out the door without even giving Yuuri a glance.

"Heika, go after him, the brown hair soldier implored."

"Conrad, we did what we could for them. In the end, they will need to figure things out for themselves."

The black hair king followed Wolfram out of the study. Ingrid confessed to what she did. Yuuri was relieved that Conrad was right; he wasn't capable of bodily harm. His actions toward Adelinda were due to the aphrodisiac in his system, surely the blond prince would understand that he had no control over the situation. Wolfram was going to forget all this has happen and move back into their bedchamber. There would be no more cold sleepless nights.

"Heika why are you following me?"

"Heika? I get you are still made at me. But you heard right, I had no control over what I was doing? Ingrid is the culprit behind this. My body was acting on its' own, I had no control. You understand right? Can you forgive me and move back to our bedchamber? Wolfram I been so lonely without you."

"I heard what Ingrid said. I am glad that we found out the truth. Your own conscience can be cleared. I'm sure Lady Adelinda will forgive you as well since your weren't in control of your actions. I have my troops to train today. Please excuse me."

Yuuri quickly stepped in front of the blond to stop his progress.

"Wolfram, why are you still angry with me. You heard right, I was drugged. I would never have done the things I did with Adelinda if it wasn't for Ingrid."

"You may not have been in control of your actions, but it doesn't change the fact that you took her in our bed that we shared for five years. Did it ever occur to you that a little aphrodisiac should not have affected you like that? You are the Maou; you can walk into a filed full of Hosenki and not have it affect you. What makes you think the aphrodisiac given to you should take over your body and mind so easily? You are much stronger than that. Let me ask you this, did you remember what happen with you and Adelinda? Was there ever a moment that you came back to your senses? If you did; it's tells me that in someway you were a willing participant. You may not have acted like you normally do, but in the end you where mentally in it enough to remember all that happened. I of all people should know how strong your will power is. Five years your resisted bedding me, but it only took that girl less than two weeks for you to bed her. It is true that your actions were not entirely your fault, but I fail to believe a part of you didn't want her. Remember Heika, I was with you for five years, and I think I would understand a little bit about you. Our problems did not start after Adelinda arrived, you should ask yourself why you fought tooth and nail to keep me away from you and yet accepted her. Don't worry Heika, I know you mind was clouded when it happen. But how clouded was it, only you know for sure. Ingrid only helped speed up the inevitable."

"Wolfram you have it all wrong."

"Do I Heika, then tell me why did you keep me at bay for so long?"

Yuuri was unable to answer; he stood there trembling. Wolfram wasn't going to forgive him. Was Wolfram right, was he at some point able to stop his actions. Yuuri shook his head, he was not in control; he was never in control. The aphrodisiac was in control.

"It's alright Heika, don't worry yourself over this. The old Wolfram von Bielefield is part of your past. Your future lies with someone else now. I believe she is waiting for you as we speak. Take care of yourself Heika."

Wolfram turn his heals and started walking away form Yuuri. Catching Wolfram from behind, Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist stopping him from going any further. Yuuri nestled his face in the crock of Wolfram's neck. The blond could feel his uniform being stained by Yuuri's tears, his heart cried out to comfort Yuuri, but in the end he could not.

"You have it all wrong. I have only wanted you. Do you realize how many sleepless nights I have had since you moved out? I can't eat, sleep, all I think about is you. You consume my every thought. Does that sound like a man who does not love you? You are my future not her."

"How about Adelinda, did you think about her? What is she going to do? She just found out her father and Ingrid betrayed her. What will she do if she lost you too? You are the only one she has. Can you honestly say you can leave her on her own after what happen? Rather than dragging this out, I have decided when I called off the engagement to release my claim on you. Adelinda needs you more than me."

"Please release me, Heika. "

The black hair boy let his hands dropped weightlessly downward releasing the hold on the blond. Yuuri was rooted as his spot watching his beloved disappear from his sight.

Author's Note

Please don't kill me, I hope none of you would think that Yuuri can get Woflram back that easily.. If anyone has been hurt by the one they loved, it is not that easy to forgive and forget.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shibuya, when was the last time you talk to Wolfram?"

"Yesterday, Gwendal had a briefing with us to discuss patrol routes. Wolfram has requested to be put on more patrols. He said he has more free time on his hands. I granted that request."

"Shibuya, talking to Wolfram as king to soldier doesn't count. Don't let him slip away from you, you going to regret it, take is from someone who knows. Happiness is something you need to work hard on; it doesn't just fall in your lap. You still have a chance to obtain the happiness that is within your grasp. Don't let it slid away otherwise you may be waiting for centuries for a second chance that may not come."

"Murata, don't you think I have tried. Besides speaking to me as his king, he hasn't even acknowledged my existence. What can I do?"

"I thought you grown up Shibuya, but I guess I was wrong. Everything needs to be pointed out to you. Why do you think Wolfram is requesting more patrol duties? It is because he like sleeping on the hard ground at night, maybe it's because dried bread agrees with his delicate palate. Oh, wait, the pristine prince like getting down and dirty and be one with nature, maybe that's it."

"I get it already"

"I don't believe you do. If you did, why are you still letting Adelinda hang around you like a lovesick puppy? I am not asking you to throw her out like yesterday trash, but you need to make it clear to the girl who you want to be with and maybe then you can convince Wolfram to be with you again. That bed of yours is awfully big for one person, don't you think? Do us all a favor, let go of your guilt."

"It's not that easy."

"Shibuya go see Gunter."

"Why?"

The great sage did not answer and left Yuuri to contemplate what he had said. The king did not like how Murata can get under his skin like that. Before long Yuuri was standing in front Gunter's study. He could her Gunter mumbling something about replying to the request. Not wanting to walk in unannounced, Yuuri knocked on the door to let the lilac advisor know he was coming in. Immediately Gunter flew to block the door. Crushing his back to the door and locking it.

"Heika, give me one moment."

_Oh, got to hide them, got to hide them. _

"Gunter what is going on in there? Let me in."

Yuuri was getting impatient. He knew the Gunter was hiding something from him. He did not like to one bit. The black hair king rasped at the door even harder, while Gunter was running around trying to find a good hiding spot. Within minutes, Gunter opened the door..

"What were you doing Gunter."

"Nothing, Heika, just straightening up the mess I made. Heika should never be in a dirty room."

Yuuri was very suspicious of Gunter's fidgeting. Looking around the room trying to see what Gunter was hiding. Yuuri found a blanket haphazardly thrown over a chest. Gunter followed Yuuri's movements. Seeing Yuuri looking at he chest suspiciously, Gunter quickly stepped in front of it hiding it from Yuuri's sight.

"Your majesty, I have something to show you. This way please."

Gunter tried to usher Yuuri away from the chest, but Yuuri was determine to find out what Gunter was hiding. Spinning quickly around the lilac man, Yuuri bolted for the chest. Gunter was unable to stop the king from seeing what was inside. Quickly opening the chest, all Yuuri could see was lots and lots of papers. Yuuri thought he was overacting, until he spotted a familiar name written on it.

Wolfram von Bielefield 

The black hair king picked up the first document he can get his hands on.

_Frederick von Spitzberg requests the honor in courting Wolfram von Bielefield. I sincerely hope you will accept my request for courtship. I do not posses a mass amount of wealth, but I will never let you go without._

_Sir Warren Walter would like to request your companionship to a ball held two months from today. I will lavish you with love and companionship. Waiting for you always._

_Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, I write to you today to request the honor of your present at my coming of age ceremony. There is no greater honor to be in the presence of such refine beauty. I wait for your reply._

On and on, Yuuri scanned each piece of document. All either requests the presence of the blond at a social gathering of some sort. Some even bold enough to request that Wolfram allow them to slap him on his porcelain cheek. Yuuri was enrage, how dear these fools request Wolfram to accompany them anywhere. Yuuri face turned menacing. The black hair boy, started to shred every piece of request in front of him. After completed destroying the contents in the chest, Yuuri turned around to look at the lilac advisor. Gunter had looked on with a sad expression in his eyes.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Heika, these requesst have been coming in since Wolfram came of age. What you see in the chest is only this month's request. Wolfram use to have suitors come to the castle, but due to the numbers that where coming, Cheri devised a plan to have the suitors write their request in writing. The requests drastically dropped when you and Wolfram got engaged. But once your engagement was dissolved, immediately the request started to come again. We never wanted you to know about this. Till this day, Wolfram had not accepted a single request, yet they still keep coming."

"I'm sorry Gunter, I overreacted."

"No need to apologize, this is a difficult time for you."

Yuuri stepped out of the study feeling a sense of relief knowing Wolfram has not accepted any request thus far. Gunter stared at the pile for shredded documents trying to figure how he was going to reply to them now.

"Stay away from Yuuri. He doesn't belong to you. Why haven't you gone home yet? You not welcome here anymore."

"Princess Greta, I have no where else to go. I can't go back to my father's estate not after what he has done. I don't have a family to go home to anymore. Yuuri is all that I have, please don't take that away from me all well."

"He doesn't love you Adelinda."

"I know that. But I just can't give up on him. I believe with time he will change his mind about us."

"You're such a fool."

Yuuri was walking through the courtyard when he heard what sounded like whimpers. Yuuri followed the sounds to find Adelinda hands to the face and crying in them. The black hair king moved to sit next to the girl. Adelinda recognize Yuuri's presence and draped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Yuuri gently stroked the girl's long blond mane to soothe her. Not long after, Yuuri could feel Adelinda body relax and slow rhythmic breathing could be heard. Yuuri gentle moved himself into position to lift Adelinda into his arms. Securely in his arms, Yuuri carried the sleeping girl towards her room.

The girl did not wake during the trip to her room; instead she nestled further into Yuuri's chest. Yuuri nudged the door open with his foot. Walking over to her bed, he laid the sleeping girl down. Yuuri turned to leave the girl in peace when he felt a hand on his wrist. Yuuri turned around only to see that Adelinda was still in her slumbering state. Yuuri did not wan't to wake Adelinda, he resigned to sit next to her while she slept hoping she would release his wrist soon enough.

"Where is Heika, Conrad?"

"I'll go look for him Gunter, kept Wolfram from leaving until I come back with Heika."

The brunette soldier has an uncanny knack of finding his king no matter where he is. Conrad followed his instinct, which lead him to Adelinda's room. The door was still open from earlier, Conrad step into the room to find Yuuri sitting next to Adelinda, her hand still holding onto his wrist. Conrad ignored his growing frustration that was building inside of him.

"Heika, Wolfram is about to leave for his patrol. He will not be back at least for a week. Would you like to wish him a safe journey?"

Yuuri nodded to Conrad, but then turned his face to stare at his wrist. Conrad understood that Yuuri did not want to wake the girl. Conrad normally would have waited until the girl release the hold on her own, but Wolfram was not going to wait. Conrad walked over to Yuuri and as gingerly has he could removed the girl's grasp on his king. Once freed, Yuuri fled out the door towards the castle's gate.

"My apologies, Adelinda, Heika has someone to attend to."

Conrad arrived at the castle gates only to see a dejected looking king.

"He was already gone when I arrived."

Conrad gave Yuuri a reassuring pat on the shoulders.

"It's only a week, before you know it, he will be back in the castle."


	13. Chapter 13

Before Adelinda arrival, the castle was full of laughter and joy. Wolfram and Yuuri's antics would always bring something new to the guards and maids' otherwise mundane life. Being a guard is difficult, always on the lookout, station in the same spot. If you were lucky you had another guard to talk to, otherwise you were by yourself. But when Wolfram and Yuuri were together the guards would always expect some sort of show from them. Granted, most of the time Yuuri was busy running away from the irate blond and the blond threatening bodily harm on the king; still the guards looked forward to the daily entertainment. Now they stand and wait, nothing happens. The maids are no longer able to fantasize about what goes on behind the close door between Wolfram and Yuuri. Wolfram and Yuuri is no more. The castle is eerily quiet.

"Doria, Sangria, come here, look, Yuuri Heika is carrying Lady Adelinda in his arms."

"Lasagna move over let me see."

"Here, Doria."

"Oh Shinou, that is Lady Adelinda in Yuuri Heika arms. What is he thinking? I'm glad Lord Bielefield isn't seeing this."

"What are you three doing?"

Sangria, Lasagna, and Doria, immediately straighten up and bowed to the blond Prince.

"Nothing" all three replied.

Wolfram looked to the spot where they were staring. He maintained his composure seeing Yuuri carrying someone else in his arms. The blond felt his heart clenched painfully, but maintained his stone cold exterior. Wolfram walked away from the bowing maids and headed towards the castle gates, he had patrol duties to attend to.

"Did you see that, Lord Bielefield didn't' even flinch at the sight of Yuuri Heika holding Lady Adelinda" voiced Sangria.

"There's no hope for them after all," all three said in unison.

Sangria, Lasagna, Doria were in the kitchen enjoying their dinner when Dorcas joined them.

"Dorcas, we heard Lord Bielefield went on border patrols today."

"That's correct Doria, Lord Bielefield will not be back for at least a week."

"I can't believe Yuuri Heika would have allowed it."

"It was Yuuri Heika's decision. Did you know Lord Kleist tried to delay Lord Bielefield's departure today? Lord Kleist kept on reminding Lord Bielefield what the proper procedures are in case an emergency should come up. He even went as far as to instruct Lord Bielefield on how to wrap up an injury. Lord Bielefield did not take kindly to Lord Kleist's education. Lord Bielefield barely missed Lord Kleist with his Mazoku flames. Needless to say Lord Kleist immediately stopped his rambles. Lord Bielefield and his personal soldiers rode out of the castle walls soon after. Then minutes later; Yuuri Heika showed up only to see the back of Lord Bielefield's stallion as he rode off. Yuuri Heika looked so dejected. Sir Weller had to comfort Yuuri Heika."

"Yuuri Heika is so incorrigible."

"Don't say that Sangria."

"It's true, he loves Lord Bielefield, yet today we saw him carrying Lady Adelinda to her room. Lord Bielefield saw the whole thing. Yuuri Heika is only given Lady Adelinda the wrong idea. When will he learn that sometimes being nice is not the way to go."

All four let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Psshh. They are here today again."

"Let me see, Dorcas. You're right. Poor Lady Adelinda, she doesn't even see it when Yuuri Heika is thinking about Lord Bielefield. Look, he's getting that far away look in his eyes again. Lady Adelinda is oblivious to the fact Yuuri Heika is not even listening to her. She seems all too happy in her blissful fantasy with Yuuri Heika. I feel sorry for her."

"Doria, until Heika tells her himself, she will only cling to him."

"How long has it been since Lord Bielefield left of for border patrols?"

"Let see, oh, it been five days already. It means Lord Bielefield should be returning in the next couple of days. Maybe then Yuuri Heika wouldn't look so lonely."

"Dorcas, what's going on? The guards are uneasy.

"Didn't you guys hear; Lord Bielefield's troops were attacked. Lord Walde sent Sir Weller and his troops to search for Lord Bielefield. Yuuri Heika is beside himself. Lord Walde had to physically subdue Yuuri Heika from going to look for Lord Bielefield himself. From what I hear, Lord Kleist is guarding Yuuri Heika's bedchamber so he can't leave. Yuuri Heika is so distraught over the news of Lord Bielefield; the castle guards can hear him screaming at Lord Kleist to let him out at the other end of the courtyard. Lord Kleist calmly stands there watching over Yuuri Heika."

"Any new Dorcas?"

"Unfortunately not, Sir Weller and his troops searched for Lord Bielefield for three days, without any luck. Sir Weller delivered the news to Yuuri Heika himself. Yuuri Heika is not taking the news to well. He threw Sir Weller and Lord Kleist out of his bedchamber. We even heard that Yuuri Heika punished Lord Walde because he locked Yuuri Heika in his bedchamber. The great sage himself had to calm Yuuri Heika down, but even the great sage couldn't stop Yuuri Heika from searching for Lord Bielefield. Yuuri Heika is going to search for Lord Bielefield himself once the preparations are completed."

"Lord Bielefield please be safe, Yuuri Heika can't take much more heartache."


	14. Chapter 14

"Shibuya, listen to us, you not doing any one any good by making rash decisions. Let Gwendal handle this. Stay here and wait, we will find him."

"Don't you dare tell me stay here too. I can't just sit around and wait for answers. I will find him myself."

"What makes you think you can find Wolfram when Gwendal and Conrad couldn't do it? Come on Shibuya be reasonable. Calm down and think about it. Wolfram will not die so easily especially when he has you to come back to."

"I don't care, I need to find him, get out of my way."

"Sorry Shibuya this is for your own good."

_"Yuuri, it hurts, why are you not here. Why didn't you save me? Why did you let me die? It's dark and cold. Help me Yuuri, I don't want to die. This all your fault, you let me die. You said you'll save me no matter what."_

Yuuri bolted up from his bed, cold sweat running down his neck. Yuuri breathing was raged.

_No, Wolfram is safe; he is not hurt. Wolfram is alive._

A loud knock on the door only made Yuuri's panic attack worsened.

"Heika, Wolfram's came back safe and sound."

Immediately the black hair king bolted from his bed and ran out the door.

"Where is he, Gunter."

"He's in Gwendal's study."

Without any hesitation, Yuuri headed toward Gwendal's study. Yuuri flung open the door without bothering to knock. Frantically looking around he quickly spotted the blond. Almost pushing Conrad out of the way, Yuuri embraced the blond in a bone-crushing hug. Tears of relief sprang up to the black orbs. Yuuri didn't care who saw him at the moment; he was just relieved to see the blond alive. Yuuri slowly pushed himself off the blond to look him over any injuries. Turning him around to examine the blond further, Wolfram took the examination from Yuuri in stride; he made no effort in stopping his king. When Yuuri was finally satisfied that the blond for the most part was unharmed, he pulled the blond in a softer embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" whispered Yuuri into the blonde's ears.

Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter waited patiently for their king to complete his inspection on the blond. When Yuuri finally released Wolfram from his embrace, Gwendal finally was able to ask the blond what happened on his patrol.

"There were reports of human and Mazoku skirmishes on the southern end of our borders. We rode to the skirmish area but found no traces of fighting. They came out of nowhere. My troops and I was sorely outnumbered. My only option was to order a hasty retreat. I order my troops to split into two groups in order to distract the pursuers. But for unknown, the entire enemy squad only pursued my group. We got lucky and lost them in the canyon. In order to avoid being found, we hid in various caves and abandon homes. We traveled by night only, slowly making our way back to the castle. We have to be extra careful not give away our position. It was a slow and arduous process, but managed somehow to avoid all their pursuits."

"Do you have any idea who ambushed you?"

"No, Gwendal."

"Very well, you can retire for the night."

With a slight nod, Wolfram headed toward his room with Yuuri right behind. Wolfram opened the door to his bedchamber and step inside. Wolfram turned to close the door only to be greeted with Yuuri's pleading black orbs. Wolfram knew that Yuuri was worried about him but it was inappropriate for his king to be in his bedchamber.

'Heika, I'm fine, please return to your bedchamber."

Wolfram closed the door behind him. Yuuri remain outside the blonde's bedchamber. After several anxiety riddle days and nights, the blond desperately needed his rest. The blond tossed and turned in his bed unable to find sleep that his body desperately desired. He could hear Yuuri walking back and forth on the stone tile, sometimes even knocking on the wooden door when he was leaning on it. Wolfram was not going to get any sleep if this continued on. Wolfram got out of bed and opened the door and dragged the black hair king in. Wolfram made a motion for Yuuri to take the bed. Wolfram was going to sleep on the floor. Instead Yuuri took a hold of Wolfram's wrist and dragged both of them to the bed. Wolfram did not have the strength to protest the action.

"Wolfram, I was so scared something happened to you. Please don't scare me like that again. I won't be able to take it. When you came back I was so relieved. I just wanted to be close to you, that is why I followed you. Even when you close the door on me, I couldn't leave. I thought if I didn't know where you were at I would lose you again."

"Ssshhh, Heika. I'm back and I'm safe. Relax Heika; close your eyes and go to sleep. Forget all your troubles for tonight."

Yuuri pulled the blond closer to him. Wolfram has missed this feeling. Feeling Yuuri's strong arms around him; feeling the heat created by their bodies being so close to each other. Wolfram still loved Yuuri and he knew that Yuuri loved him, but he will not take the chance of getting hurt again. Until Yuuri is able to tell Adelinda what he truly wants, and resolve the burning question of why he can't be intimate with the blond, there will be a chance that Yuuri will break Wolfram's heart again. Wolfram will not risk it. But for tonight, he will let Yuuri embrace him like before because they both needed to be comforted and Yuuri needed to know that he was safe and sound.

Yuuri awoke to find himself alone. Panicked stricken, Yuuri ran out of the room in search of the blond. The guards and maids look that the king with concern. Yuuri ran into to the dining area, no Wolfram, Yuuri ran to the courtyard, no Wolfram, Yuuri ran to the training grounds, no Wolfram.

Where is Wolfram, it couldn't be a dream. He was here. Where is he? Wolfram returned last night right. I am not imagining things.

Yuuri was in middle of a panic attack. He couldn't breathe; his body trembled uncontrollably. Droplets of sweat were running down his face. The world was closing around him. Yuuri fell to his knees clutching his stomach. The surrounding became hazy for the king. Before he lost consciousness, Yuuri could hear the concern voice of Conrad and the hazy features of a very concern looking blond in front of him.

"Gisela, what is wrong with Hieka?" the brown hair soldier asked.

"I check him thoroughly, there is nothing physically wrong with Heika. He is in perfect physical health.

"A healthy person does not lose consciousness for no reason. There must be something ailing Heika. You sure you thoroughly check him over?"

"Lord Bielefield, do not question my thoroughness. When I say there is nothing physically wrong with Heika, there is nothing physically wrong with Heika. I have a suspicion that it is something else. But Heika will need to wake up before I can confirm my diagnosis."

Not long after, Yuuri woke up. Immediately he started to scan the room for the missing blond.

"Conrad, where is Wolfram?"

Calm down Heika, Wolfram just stepped out for a bit.

"I need to see him. Please let me see him."

Yuuri was close to tears. Yuuri tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by Conrad. Yuuri body started to tremble again. Before long, his breathing became ragged. Conrad was getting really concern. Gisela was now completely sure about her diagnosis. Gisela opened the door, and the blond immediately walked in.

Yuuri jumped out of bed and embraced the blond almost knocking him over. Seeing the blond in front of him, Yuuri began to calm down. Yuuri thought all is right with the world with Wolfram snuggled securely in his arms. The blond couldn't get hurt this way.

Wolfram looked over to Gisela and then to Conrad. Both gave him a gentle smile and nodded. Gisela little experiment confirmed that Yuuri suffered a severe panic attack. The cause was Wolfram, more specifically when Yuuri awoke without Wolfram being near, the black hair king's psyche immediately assumed that something has happen to the blond. Only the blond can help Yuuri's psyche heal now. Conrad and Gisela left the two alone.

"As long as Wolfram is with him, he will be fine."

"I know Gisela. I hope this incident shows Wolfram how much Heika truly needs him."

While inside, Yuuri still had not release the hold on Wolfram. Seeing no other choice, Wolfram wiggled out of the king's embrace to Yuuri's dismay.

"Heika, you need a bath and some proper attire. You shouldn't be in your sleepwear this late in the day and with no shoes to boot."

Yuuri smiled coyly at the blond not even realizing he was running around the castle in his sleepwear looking for the blond. Wolfram shook his head at the king. The blond let out a sigh, and guided the black hair boy to the bath. Yuuri's usual black uniform was already laid out for him. Wolfram could feel the panic rising in Yuuri's when he was walking away from the black hair boy. Wolfram turned around immediately.

"Heika, I will not leave you, I will be right behind the screen. Once you are done, please let me know."

Yuuri shyly nodded to the blond. Yuuri did not like that the blond was not in sight, so as quickly as he could Yuuri washed his hair and scrubbed his body. Dawning on his uniform, Yuuri called out to the blond. The blond came out behind the screen. Wolfram couldn't believe what he saw, his hair was still dripping wet and his uniform was spotted with water. His king didn't even bother to wipe himself dry with the towel. Wolfram picked up the dry towel and tiptoed to dry off the king's hair. Once done Yuuri meet Wolfram's emerald orbs, Wolfram wanted to move away, but was locked into place by Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri slowly lowered his lips down toward the blonde's slightly parted lips, but at the last second Wolfram turned his head effectively stopping the kiss. Wolfram backed away, head still looking down, he didn't want to see the look on Yuuri's face.

"Heika, we are late for the briefing."

As Yuuri and Wolfram entered Gwendal's study, Yozak was on his way out.

"Yozak what brings you around the castle?"

"Oh just stopping by to check on my favorite royal couple. Looks like everything going well. I will be going now. See ya."

"Gwendal, what was Yozak doing here" asked the blond.

"Wolfram have you forgotten, Yozak on occasion comes back to the castle to inform me of what he observed outside our boarders. Now as for the ambushed, we still have no leads on whom the culprits are. My men are still looking for clues. Wolfram your patrol duties are suspended until we find out who is responsible for this."

"What! You can't do that. I refuse to hide away in the castle walls like a frighten animal. I demand to continue my patrols."

"You will not Lord Bielefield."

The two brothers glared at each other until Conrad step in.

"Wolfram, I believe you have more important duties to attend to."

With that, Wolfram conceded. Gisela had told him and Conrad earlier that Yuuri psyche is very fragile due to Wolfram's mishap. Wolfram was needed to help Yuuri through his emotional trauma.

Gwendal continued with various going on in Shin Makoku. Everyone except Yuuri was attentively listening. Yuuri was still thinking about how close he had come to kissing Wolfram. He wanted so desperately to feel his prince's soft pink lips on his again. To be able to taste, touch, and devour his prince. But in the end Wolfram pulled away from him.

"Heika, the briefing is over, we can go now."

"Oh, Ok."

"Gwendal, shouldn't we have told them what we found out?"

"Until we get further details, let's keep the information away from them."

Greta was finally able to spend some time alone with her two fathers. Even though she was the one doing most of the talking. For a 13 year old, she was incredible astute when it came to her to fathers. They may not be acting like normal, but she still knows that both cared for each other deeply. She is confident giving more time, their relationship can be mended.

After several hours together, it was time to retire to their prospective bed chambers.

"Good night, Greta"

"Good night."

Wolfram walked Yuuri to his room. The closer Wolfram got to Yuuri's room the more the memories of that night came flooding back to him. Wolfram remained as calm as he could, he didn't want to upset Yuuri. Yuuri's started to tremble just thinking about the blond leaving him alone in his bedchambers. It didn't go unnoticed to the blond.

"Good night, Heika. I will be here waiting for you when you wake up tomorrow."

Yuuri hesitantly walked into his bedchamber, and slowly closed the door. His anxiety attack was coming back; Yuuri had to mentally reassure himself that Wolfram said he will be waiting tomorrow for him. The black hair king readied himself for bed. Hours later, Yuuri tossed and turned unable to fall asleep. He then made up his mind. Yuuri grabbed his blanket and headed towards the blonde's bedchamber. Standing in front of the blonde's bedchamber door, Yuuri wanted to knock on the door so Wolfram would let him in, but another part of him didn't want to wake the blond. Yuuri decided to wrap himself in his blanket and sit beside the door. This was enough for Yuuri; he just wanted to be closer to the blond, making sure he was safe from harm.

Wolfram heart clenched just thinking about how timid Yuuri's face had looked when he left the king at his bedchamber earlier. He had never seen the boy looking so utterly frail. If he wasn't so stubborn Wolfram would have dragged the boy to his bedchamber to comfort him, instead he is helplessly staring at the darkness of his bedchamber. He will be fine, the blond thought to himself. He is the Maou after all. The blond for a split second thought he heard footsteps outside his chambers. Quickly squashing the nonsense, Wolfram tried to lull his body to sleep. It's so cold. Ok, Wolfram was not imagining that, someone was outside his bedchambers. Wolfram flung his blanket off of himself and headed towards the door. He opened his door and spotted his king wrapped in his blanket looking rather tired and cold.

"Heika, what are you doing here?"

Yuuri looked up at the blond with pleading eyes. Even this Wolfram couldn't help but crack.

"Come in, Heika. I will not be blamed for your own stupidity."

Needing no more encouragement, Yuuri pushed himself off the cold ground and walked directly to the bed, dropping his own blanket on the way. Wolfram knew this was wrong at so many levels yet so right as well. Yuuri settle himself in the bed and pleaded silently for Wolfram to join him. Wolfram reluctantly did so. Yes, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time.

Over the next few nights, the routine was the same. Wolfram accompanied Yuuri to his bedchamber doors. Unable to sleep, both boys laid awake, until Yuuri decides to walk over to Wolfram's bedchamber once again. Hearing footsteps outside, Wolfram opens the door. Without saying anything to each other, Yuuri would settle in the bed silently pleading with Wolfram to join him. In the end both boys fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"You see that Adelinda, Yuuri Heika and Wolfram belongs with each other."

"I know, but my heart is telling me otherwise Cheri."

"Poor child. The feelings of the heart are hard to explain. Even when you know something is never meant to be you still can't help but go after it. But sometimes letting go is your only option. That pretty face of yours shouldn't be marred by pain. I don't want to see you hurting yourself anymore. I haven't seen you truly smile since you came here. Love is supposed to bring joy and happiness to the people involved, but don't you see child, the love you have for Yuuri Heika has caused all three of you pain. My son has sole possession of Yuuri Heika's heart; there is no room for another. I have loved and lost, trust me child, losing a person you love will not be the end of you. Adelinda why do you think you are in love with Yuuri Heika?"

"I…I…don't know."

"Shouldn't you hate Yuuri Heika for what he did to you?"

"It wasn't Yuuri; he had not in control that night."

"Yes, Yuuri Heika had no control over that night, but it was still him in a sense. His body violated you. How can you say that what you feel for Yuuri Heika is love and not something else?"

"I don't knot what you mean."

"Even if I tell you my child, you wouldn't understand. There will be time that you come to understand your own feelings. We do strange things in order to protect oneself."

Cheri embraced the girl in a gentle hug. Deep down Adelinda understood what Cheri was saying; still she didn't want to acknowledge it. When the illusion of love is forged by such a violent act, sometimes it takes more than just logic to convince the brain that it is not really love that she is feeling for Yuuri. Adelinda has wondered to herself, why does she not despise Yuuri for what he did. Logically speaking, Adelinda should hate him for violating her innocence, but she can't seem to hate him no matter what. Is it because it wasn't Yuuri's fault or is it something else?

"Cheri, how does one let go?"

"Time."

Wolfram is getting scared. Yuuri has been coming into his bedchamber every night since his return from his patrol debacle. He couldn't and didn't want to refuse his king. The feeling that he had worked so hard in smothering was coming back with full force. Just last night when he rolled over in bed, his lips were just mere centimeters away from Yuuri's own. He almost kissed them, but thankfully Yuuri in his sleep rolled away from him. The blond prince laid awake the rest of the night. He wanted to hear Yuuri tell him he loves him again. He wanted to be able to feel Yuuri heated skin with his fingertips. He wanted to feel like himself again and not this empty shell he become ever since he saw them together. Tears started to trickle down his face just by recalling the memory. Why does it still hurt so much even though he knew that Yuuri was under the influence of the aphrodisiac? He couldn't let this continue, he was going to speak with Gisela.

"Gisela, how much longer do I still have to do this? Heika seems to be doing fine."

"He's doing fine because you are with him. Lord Bielefield, Heika panic attacks is due to the fact that he worries about you. Until Heika believe that nothing is going to happen to you, you will continue what you are doing. Is that understood?"

The prince gave his usual annoying glare at the healer and walked out of the infirmary. Conrad stepped out behind the curtain.

"You heard right Conrad. Lord Bielefield will not last much longer. Should we continue this? Yuuri Heika should be fine by now."

"Wolfram's feelings for Heika are returning. He is fighting to ignore them. Just a little longer."

"Lord Bielefield."

Wolfram immediately straightens up and his hand fisted digging his fingernails into his skin. He hadn't so much as acknowledged her presence since that night, yet she has the gall to speak with him first. Wolfram wanted nothing more than to put her in her place, but he had too much pride to do that.

"Lady Adelinda, this is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"I don't believe there is anything that we need to talk about."

"Please, Lord Bielefield, I just need a couple minutes of your time."

"Lord Bielefield, do you still love Yuuri?"

"I have no right to."

"That wasn't the question, Lord Bielefield."

"Lady Adelinda, you have no right to know about my feelings towards Heika."

"I understand your contempt towards me but I never meant for any of this to happen. I know no matter what I say, you will never believe me. I came here to ask something of you. Can you give Yuuri back to me?"

"I can't give him to you, he doesn't belong to me."

"I know he been sharing your bed since he came back. You have been by his side almost every waking moment since you came back. I need him back."

"Like I said before, he is not mine. But if you need me to be stay out of the way I will."

_Please forgive me Lord Bielefield. Only a little while longer, this is the best way to resolve the issue between all three of us. You'll see. _

Tonight was the night; Wolfram decided that Yuuri will not be sharing his bed with him anymore. Like the previous nights, Wolfram waiting for the footsteps in front of his door. This time he ignored them. Yuuri gave the wooden doors and soft knock thinking the blond might not have heard him coming. The knocks became louder, Wolfram again ignored them.

"_Wolfram, please net me in, please. What did I do, let me in. Wolfram!"_

The blond curled tightly around his blanket trying desperately to tune out Yuuri desperate pleas from outside. The blond prince clasped his hands around his ears to shield out the cries from his king. Wolfram heart was breaking. Yuuri sounded so desperate, and then the cries disappeared. Worried, Wolfram jolted from his bed and opened his chamber doors only to see the dark hair boy walking away with the girl who had ruined everyone for them.

The blond had to laugh at himself; he told Adelinda that he would stay away from Yuuri. Why was he disappointed that Yuuri was not sitting by the doorway just like the first night. He should be happy that he black hair boy is able to walk away from him. That is why he went to Gisela today right. Wolfram could lie to everyone except to himself. He was relieved that Gisela had told him to stay close to the black hair king. It only gave him an excused to be close to the boy. But seeing the black hair boy walking away from him again with her, Wolfram couldn't help but feel alone and rejected again. His pillow will be once again stain with his tears.


	16. Chapter 16

It's amazing how one can get use feeling hurt. Wolfram can't even recall most of his happy times he and Yuuri had shared. Every time he tried to remember, all that flooded back was that painful night when his heart was shattered to pieces. The blond thought he had locked those feelings away. He was able to serve his king; he was able to look him in his eye without feeling the painful clenching like that night. If someone would have asked the blond before his patrol debacle if he was fine with Yuuri being with another, the blond would have replied yes. But now it was different. Yuuri had effectively brought back all the feelings the blond had so desperately tried to lock away. The last several days of watching over Yuuri reminded Wolfram how things use to be. The blond watch over his king, watch his smiles, hear his laughters, he sometimes even saw the love in those eyes directed at him again. It didn't help either that they started to share a bed again. Wolfram remembers feeling his warmth, having his breath tickle his neck, all brought back the memories they had shared for the last five years. Now if you asked the blond if he could let Yuuri go, the answer would be resounding no.

The sunset is beautiful tonight the blond thought to him. The dying sunlight painted the surroundings in shades of orange, yellow, and gold. Wolfram's heart almost seems calm and tranquil letting him forget for a moment the black hair king. The calm was suddenly broken by twigs snapping. Reacting like a soldier, his hand automatically reached down for his sword, ready to draw if danger appeared. He recognized these voices. It was them. He moved his hand away from his sword; he didn't want them to think they had startled him. Wolfram got up, straighten himself up, making sure to mask any pain that crept into his heart. He turned to face them.

"Hi Wolfram, What are you doing here" his king asked.

The blond did not reply to Yuuri's question. Yuuri's companion observed the two quietly.

"If you will excuse me Heika, I have some business to attend to."

"Wolfram, please don't call me that."

"It's only appropriate."

The black hair king looked at the blond with regret and remorse in his eyes. Ignoring what he saw, the blond walked away from the two.

"Yuuri is it really all right to let him go like this. Make this right."

"I am not letting him go; I already lost him when he saw us that night. No matter what I do, it can never erase that memory for him. Wolfram will forever remember that I tainted the love that we had."

"You really should talk to him. I can still see that he cares for you. I'm so sorry, Yuuri, this is my fault. If I never came into your lives, you two will be still happily engaged."

"Don't blame yourself; if there is someone at fault, it's me. I was glad that Wolfram accepted me back into his life for a little while. Now, all I want is for Wolfram to be safe and happy. Just seeing him everyday is enough for me."

Yuuri's heart clenched painfully in his chest thinking that he had lost his love and his reason to live. Tears streaked down his face. Seeing the sorrow that she has cause, she clasped her arms around his shoulder and held onto to him for comfort and allows him some comfort, no matter how small it is.

_When will you see it is not your fault? Yuuri please let go of your guilt and tell him you want to be with him. Once you let go of your guilt, you can finally tell me what I dread to hear for so long._

Walking down the corridor to his room, Wolfram was spotted by the light brown hair soldier. Before Wolfram was able to reach his room, Conrad stopped him. Those beautiful emerald eyes suddenly shifted downwards. In little more that a whisper, Wolfram asks, "when will this pain go away?" Acting upon instinct, Conrad slowly embraced his baby brother, tenderly stroking his hair to offer what relief he can. Wolfram desperately wanted to push him away, but found that he needed comfort more than he would ever want to admit. Conrad was relieved that Wolfram did not refuse his embrace. After several minutes have passed, Wolfram gently pushed himself away from Conrad and walk into his room. Before closing the door behind him, Wolfram look up and meet Conrad understanding eyes, and voice a Thank you. Conrad, returned a gently smile of understand to the blond prince.

"Rest well Wolfram."

Rays on light coming through his window woke up the slumbering prince. Wolfram flung his blanket off and readied himself for another day. Wolfram's attention of diverted to the door when a soft knock was heard.

"Wolframs are you awake?"

Throwing his usual blue navy jacket over his nightgown, Wolfram opened up his door. He was greeted with a shy smile from Greta.

"Greta, what brings you here in the mourning?"

Greta hesitated with her response.

"Umm, would you be joining us for breakfast this morning?"

Greta knew it was taking Wolfram to long to answer, her quick mind offer her father a gently push.

"Greta would like you to join us. You been busy lately, I hardly gotten to see you."

Wolfram stared at those brown orbs, not wanted to disappoint her, he said yes knowing full well he should not be joining the group. Hearing the excited and happy squeal that came from her, Wolfram couldn't help but curve a little smile on his face.

"Greta, can you go to the dinning room without me, I need to freshen up a little."

"Of course," Greta said while happily bouncing out of the room. Before completely leaving, Greta turn around and mustered the sternest voice she can, Greta stated, "don't you dare try to get out of this and don't take to long." Wolfram smirked a little, and responded, "Yes my princess." Greta beam back the biggest smile she could to Wolfram. "I will let the others know." For that smile, I will endure the pain for you my princess.

All eyes turned to the blond when he entered the dinning hall. His usual seat next to Yuuri was left unoccupied. He knew that they are wanted him to sit there, but he stubbornly refused. Instead the blond situated himself between Conrad and Gwendal. Greta was the only one brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking.

"Wolfram you are in the wrong seat. You need to take your "rightful" seat next to Yuuri."

Wolfram eyes involuntary became large with the mention of rightful. Quickly the blond mask his own emotional outburst that has shown on his face.

"Greta that is enough," Yuuri said. "Wolfram is allowed to sit where he feels comfortable."

"No, he needs to sit next to you, you two should be together like before. Before she came and ruined everything."

Greta pointed a stern finger at Adelinda next to Yuuri.

"It is all her fault. You were the one who broke my family apart; you are the one that should go. Why do my fathers have to be apart, you are the one, you are the one."

Greta screamed at the top of her lungs. "You are the one; it's entirely your fault."

"Greta, Stop this at once," Yuuri voice came out harsher than expected.

"Why should I that "tramp" cause all of this."

Yuuri popped out of his seat and slammed both hands on the table.

"I will not allow you to insult out guest any longer. Greta, you will go to your room immediately. You will not come out until I say so. Is that understood?"

With tears flowing down her bronze face, Greta looked up at Yuuri, and screamed "I HATE YOU". With those three words ringing in his head, Yuuri anger deflated and sunk down into his seat once again. Everyone was stunned by the outburst made by the princess. Wolfram let out a sigh. He slide his chair out under him and started to walk out of the dinning hall. Before Wolfram completely disappeared, he turned around and addressed Yuuri.

"Heika."

Yuuri looked up. Wolfram heart clenched painfully seeing the distraught look on his king's face. He almost was afraid to say what he wanted to say. Swallowing his doubt, "Heika, is it worth it?" The blond turned the corner and headed toward Greta's room.

All attention returned to Yuuri. His head clasped between his hands. Wolfram's words cut deep into his heart. _Is it worth it_? Yuuri desperately wanted to respond, no it is not. Please forgive me and come back to me. I can no long bear the fact that you don't love me. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. You are the reason why I live. Instead, all Yuuri can do was stare at Wolfram while he turned the corner and walked out. Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his stupor. Yuuri turned slightly around.

"Conrad."

"Heika don't blame yourself, Greta is just upset. She doesn't understand the complicated nature of the situation."

Conrad gently squeezed Yuuri shoulder once again to try to assure and comfort Yuuri. Yuuri stood up and apologized to everyone for ruin his or her breakfast and excused himself.

"Greta can I come in," Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram is that you?"

"Yes, Greta can I come in."

"Yes."

Greta was laying face down in her bed, her face stuffed into one of her many luxurious pillows on her bed, trying to conceal the tears flowing form her big brown orbs. Wolfram lowered himself next to Greta, gently stroking her curly locks.

"Greta, I know you are upset, Heika did not mean to be so harsh on you. But what you said earlier was inappropriate for a young lady of your standing. I know you are hurting, but I want you to understand, no matter what happens between Heika and me; we will always be there for you. We will not abandon you. You are too precious to us. Greta, please turn around and look at me."

The little princess quietly obeyed Wolfram's plea. Seeing Greta's tear stain and distraught face, made Wolfram want to take the women by the neck and throw her out of the castle. But end the in, the decision was not up to him. Wolfram lifted one of his porcelain hands and gently wiped the tears away from her face.

"Greta it breaks my heart to see you cry. Promise from now on, no more sad tears. I only want to see that face smile. These tears of sadness should be replaced to tears of joy. Don't be sad Greta, in the end things are the way it should be for me and Heika."

Swallowing the tears and hiccups that were on the verge of beginning again, Greta looked into her father's emerald orbs and made her opinions heard.

"That is where you are wrong. Yuuri is no longer Yuuri, Yuuri no longer smiles like he use to. Yuuri's smile doesn't reach his eyes even when he is on the baseball field. He lost his golden light. Wolfram is no longer Wolfram, Wolfram's eyes doesn't shine anymore either. They are dull, just like Huber's was. They are filled with sadness. I don't want to see you both sad, it makes Greta sad. I want my fathers to be happy again. Wolfram, please forgive Yuuri. Lets be the family we use to be. I want you to call Yuuri a wimp again. It made everyone in the castle smile. It made Gwendal, Conrad, Cheri, Yozak, and Greta smile, most of all it made Yuuri smile as well."

It broke Wolfram's heart hearing Greta's pleas for him to forgive Yuuri. Even with all the pain Yuuri cause, Wolfram knows his still loves Yuuri, but he can not trust Yuuri again with his heart. He had tried in the past only to get his hopes dashed and his heart smash to a thousand pieces. Even as head strong and stubborn as he is, the blond prince knew when to stop and let go. He knew it will take a long time for his heart to mend, but if he allowed Yuuri in once more and gets rejected again, Wolfram knew he will lose himself completely.

"Greta, I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you to see us together. But that is impossible at this time. Be assured Greta I will not leave you alone. At the moment Heika decided to adopt you, you became my daughter as well. I will see to it that you will get all the love you want and deserve. We will always be your family."

"Stop calling him that, Wolfram. His name is Yuuri."

Greta began her heart wrenching cries again. All Wolfram could do is hold her in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Greta, I love, we all love you."

"Wolfram, please forgive Yuuri, please. I want the bratty, brash, loud, inconsiderate, papa back."

Wolfram smirked at the description of himself from his daughter.

"I know, princess, I know."

Sensing that Greta has finally calmed down, Wolfram tilted Greta chin up and stated, "Now Greta, you do know you have to apologize to her for the things that you said earlier right."

Greta lowered her head once again, and only nodded into Wolfram chest.

"Good that is how my princess should act. Greta, now it is you who should forgive Heika. You know he never meant to raise his voice at you."

"I know but Yuuri is such an idiot sometimes. Wolfram I know this is a lot to ask of you, but will you accompany me to locate her, please."

"Anything for you princess."

A small smile graced Greta's face. Wolfram was relived seeing the small smile again. Greta shifted herself out of Wolfram's embrace and got out of the bed.

"Wolfram wait here, I need to get freshened up. I probably look like a mess. I wouldn't want the daughter of Prince Wolfram von Bielefield looking undignified in front of that tra…, oh guest."

Wolfram smirked at her comment. Maybe she is growing up to me more and more like me each day. That isn't so bad, Wolfram thought to himself.

I few minutes later, Greta entered her chamber looking more that the cheerful 13 year old should look. Freshly wash face and a change of clothes.

"Papa Wolfram I am ready."

Wolfram pushed himself off of the bed a headed towards Greta.

"Greta, promise you won't do anything except apologize for your behavior earlier."

"Yes, Papa," Greta replied.

Making their way to the courtyard, Wolfram and Greta spotted a mass of long curly golden hair. Before long, the owner of the mass, turned around.

"Greta, Wolfram," Cheri greeted.

Greta took a hold of Wolfram's hand and led him to his mother.

"Greta, how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine, why you ask?"

"You were a little upset about earlier."

"After talking with Papa Wolfram, everything is straightened out."

Cheri glanced at Wolfram's direction and received a slight nod.

"Oh good, I'm glad. Greta I will be planting some flowers later on today, will you like to join me?"

"I would love to, but I have a couple of things to take care of first. Grandma Cheri have you seen Adelinda around?"

"Try the fountains. Thank you, I will see you later."

Greta again grabbed onto Wolfram's hand and led him to the fountains.

"This is where you been, Yuuri."

Yuuri turned around towards the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry; I needed some time to sort things out."

"I understand."

Adelinda walked over to Yuuri and sat next to him.

"So what did you figure out?"

"This isn't working. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know what I did that night took away something precious from you. I told you I will take responsibility for my actions. I have tried my best to make up for the wrong that I have done. I tried to make you feel at home. I tried my best to care for you, to even develop some feelings towards you, but in the end I realize the one I love and live for is him. Without him, I am lost. Seeing those eyes filled with sadness and pain is slowly killing me from within. I can't stand it anymore. My daughter is in pain because of me. She deserves better, he deserves better, you deserves better. I don't know how to fix this mess. He hasn't called be by my name since that night. All he calls me is Heika. Every time I hear that, my heart feels like it is getting stab with a knife. I miss him so much. I want to hold him again; I want to kiss him again. I want to see his emerald eyes shine with the brilliance they once possessed. I miss him so much; I am slowly dying without him."

Yuuri hands collapsed around his facing hiding the steady stream of tears flowing down from his midnight black eyes.

"But if I go after him, I will break my promise to you."

Yuuri that night was not your fault. The one at fault is Ingrid and my father. It is true you took me against my will, but in the end it was not you. I should hate you for what you did, but just knowing you were as much as a victim as me, I can not hate you. I thought I loved you, but that is not true either. You were my lifeline; you were the only thing I could hold on to. You saw me at my weakest moment in my life and cared for me. Because of that, I thought that I can rely on you for my well being. In the end, being attached to you like a lost child caused you more pain that I never intended to cause. Tell me what you really want Yuuri."

"I'm sorry Adelinda, you are not what I want or need. Wolfram is my heart. I need him back. I will do anything to win him back again. No I will get him back"


	17. chapter 16b

Wolfram and Greta arrived at the fountains. What greeted them did not please the princess at all. Adelinda's hands were draped around Yuuri's neck resting her head on his shoulder. The two from afar looked like lovers. Wolfram remained as passive as ever. Greta cleared her throat loud enough to get the two's attention. Greta's eyes bore down on the girl next to her father, while Wolfram looked at Yuuri with only a hint of sadness. Wolfram had to put a hand on Greta's shoulder to calm her. He knew his little girl was seething mad.

"Greta, don't you have something to say to Adelinda."

Greta no longer wanted to apologize to the her anymore. In her mind, Adelinda was the cause of her fathers' problems. One look at Wolfram, Greta's took and deep breathe and did what she came her to do and them some.

"Adelinda, I apologize for calling you a tramp earlier even though you are one."

A resounding slap could be heard echoing through the yard. Greta's immediate reaction was to lunged at the girl for hitting her, but to her surprise when she looked up Wolfram was in front of her. Tears sprang up to Greta's eyes. Cupping her check where Wolfram has slapped her, she asked "Why, Wolfram, why is everyone protecting her?"

Lowering himself to Greta's level, the blond pulled the teenager close to him.

"I'm sorry Greta, but that was uncalled for. I thought I taught you better than this. Adelinda is not to be blamed. No one is to be blamed for this. Our problem began long before her arrival. Adelinda's arrival only sped up what was bound to happen. Loving someone is not wrong. Do not fault her for caring for Heika. Also do not fault Heika for not loving me. I'm the one that wasn't good enough to have Heika's love. You can't force someone to love you. You may not understand it now, but when you're older you will. Princess, don't feel any resentment towards either one of them. Don't you see; it is as it should be. Children shouldn't have to worry about their parents. Greta, don't be angry anymore, don't be angry with Heika, Adelinda, or myself. I'm so sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I understand if you will never forgive me. I'm so sorry."

The blond prince held his little girl closer to himself for comfort. Greta could feel her shoulder getting wet. Wolfram could no longer hold in his tears and cried quietly. Greta whispers soft apologies into the blonde's ear. Getting a hold of himself, Wolfram wiped the remaining tears away from his face and Greta's.

"I understand Papa Wolfram. I'm sorry for not doing what you ask me to do. But I'm still not sorry for what I said about her. I still believe that Yuuri loves you and I know you love him. If you can forgive Yuuri, I know you two will be happy again."

Turning around to face Yuuri, Greta saw pain in Yuuri's eyes she has never seen before.

"Daddy Yuuri, do what you believe is right. But know this, no matter what happens, Wolfram will always be my Papa. I love you Daddy Yuuri, always and forever and I forgive you."

Wolfram held Greta by the hand and walked away.

"Does it still hurt Greta?"

"A little, it's alright, I acted like a brat. Just don't do it again."

"Yes princess."

"I apologize for Greta's behavior. She has been too spoiled by us."

"No need for apologies, she has the right to believe what you believe. If I were in her position, I would most likely react the same way. Do you see it now Yuuri? You tried so hard to make up for what you did, but you ended up hurting all of use even more. I never wanted your pity Yuuri, but that is all that you gave me. Wolfram was full of spirit when I first meet him, but now he is a shell of himself. You were vibrant and full of life, but since Wolfram dissolved your engagement, you completely lost sight of who you are. Don't you think you danced around this situation long enough? We all deserve better."

"You are absolutely right, I been a fool. I thought by caring for you I was doing the right thing, but like you said, I didn't really care for you out of love. I cared for you out of obligation and guilt. I am truly sorry Adelinda. I believe it's time that I forgive myself."

Yuuri was more determine than ever to set things right again. He never wanted to see Wolfram or Greta cry again. There is one problem, how was he going to right all his wrongs?

"Lord Bielefield, I need to speak with you."

"I have nothing to speak to you about."

"I just need a second of your time, please hear me out."

"Did you know that night he was only thinking of you? He spoke your name, Lord Bielefield."


	18. Chapter 17

_Wolfram von Bielefield_

_I have lost my most precious person in my life. For years he dedicated his life to me, sacrificing and losing himself in the process. I remember the first time we met; he's more beautiful than anything I have ever seen in my short 15 years of life. At that moment he took my breath away. Beautiful golden hair, brilliant emerald eyes, silky smooth porcelain skin. What a waste I thought to myself, if only he was a girl, I would have falling instantly for him. I was taught that it was only right to love a girl, so no matter how beautiful he is; I could never fall for him. He did make it easy for me to fool myself. The angel face beauty had an ugly disposition or so I thought. At our first meal together, he dared to insult my beloved mother. In the heat of the moment, I slapped him effectively asking the boy to marry me. The blond beauty was so irate with me; he challenged me to a dual. In the end I won and the proposal was binding. It was ridiculous to me to be engaged to a boy, but I never once asked anyone if I could break the engagement. Did he know?_

_The boy tagged along wherever I went to my dismay. It wasn't that I hated the boy; it was more like I was getting too fond of him. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt something stir inside of me. I didn't like it one bit, I fought tooth and nail to push him away. I still remember the first time my heart almost jumped out of my chest. That time we were locked up in the closet, I wonder if he could hear my heart beating. It wasn't out of fear, but rather being so close to him. His scent invaded my nostrils. The boy smelled like honey almost good enough to taste. I almost reached out to touch him. Next thing I knew, I did something stupid, and I made a "mew mew" pretending to be a cat so the pirates outside wouldn't find us. Even as unhappy as he was with me, the blond protected me until I order him to stand down. I was afraid of him getting hurt. Did he know?_

_The poor boy even traveled by sea with me to find the Morgif, not caring at all about his seasickness. I have never seen someone so sick. I was so worry about him. All color left his face; he wasn't the vibrant boy that I knew. I never wanted again to see life leave his face. Ever since the then, I argued with him stay put when I knew we had to travel by sea. I know he thought that I didn't want him to follow, I did, I just didn't like seeing him so ill. Did he know?_

_I remembered the first time he hugged him. We welcome our bearbees children into this world. Thank goodness the bearbees hatching drowned out the steady thumping of my heart. For the first time, I didn't push him away. It felt right for some reason. I wished we could share more moments like that. Did he know?_

_Where should I even begin with his choice of sleepwear? He's delicate body covered in nothing more than a sheer cloth. Why did he choose pink only he will know, but I still believe he looks best in blue. I let him know that I didn't no appreciate him sharing my bed more than once. It wasn't the fact that he was a boy, but the fact I would sometimes wake up with the most painful arousal known to man dreaming about taking off his sleepwear moments ago. Did he know?_

_That time where I saw his heart ripped out of his chest; I felt something inside of me break. All I could do was scream his name. Unable to do anything as his lifeless body dropped down to the ground. I wanted to be with him even if it meant my own death. If I wasn't unable to save him, I would have found another way to be with him. Did he know?_

_When I left for what I thought would be the last time, all I thought about was him. I missed being tortured by the beauty. I missed his loud voice taunting me. I missed his emerald eyes. I missed the way his hair fell into his eyes. I missed the nights we shared. I missed everything about him. Did he know?_

_When I came back to him and saw his face, all I wanted was to touch and feel, to tell him that I love him. Will he accept? It took me a long time in order to express my feelings to him because I was afraid of him rejecting me. I knew in my heart he would never do that, but you never know. Yet he waited patiently for me, which only made me love him more. He completes me. Did he know?_

_With my own stupidity, I lost him. He gave me everything he had. He never held back his own feeling. Whatever he felt he told or showed me. The love he gave me was pure and untainted. There was never any motive behind it. He gave me his love long before I realize how much he means to me. He gave me all that he was. Somewhere along the line I lost it. I regret not giving him all of me. Did he know?_

_Would you please help me find him again? My friend, my love, my soul, my heart, my everything_.

Gunter quickly went to find Wolfram.

"Wolfram, wait."

"Gunter, what do you want?"

"Here read this."

"Gunter, didn't I tell you before I won't accept any invitation requesting my company."

"Wolfram just read it."

Wolfram quickly scanned the letter that Yuuri had obviously written himself. The lilac advisor studied the blonde's facial expression and detected nothing. Gunter was worried. The blond finished reading the letter and then handed it back to Gunter and walked away. The black hair king watched the proceedings with disappointment. He was hoping to at least see the some reaction from the blond, but got nothing.

"Gunter, please respond the request like the rest."

_Wolfram von Bielefield_

_I have never hated being called "Heika" as much as I hate it now. Its unnatural coming from him; I was never a title to him. By him calling me by my name, we are on equal footing. Never did he put me on a pedestal like the rest. Never did I want him to see me as anything but myself. It hurts hearing him address my by my title. He seems so far away from me. _

_In my dream, no, more like my nightmare, I see him walking away from me. I run to catch up with him only to see him fade away. I drop down to my knees sobbing. I wake up finding that tears streaking down my face. My nightmare is the reality that I am living in. Many nights I lie awake hoping he will enter my room again, it never happens. Is he lonely without me, I wonder? Does he wake up in the middle of the night finding nothing but emptiness, sorrow, and regret?_

_Never have I wanted more than to have him chase after me, threatening my life. It's the game we play with each other. The game that shows me he cares. Now there is nothing. It hurts knowing that he may not care._

_I deserve nothing from him. I know that but I love him too much to let him go. He may hate me for forcing him to love me again, but I have made up my mind to be selfish for once. I will have him love me again. Will you help me? _

"Wolfram, can't you see how much he is hurting?"

"Gunter, please respond to it like any other request."

"Wolfram."

_Wolfram von Bielefield_

_Ironic isn't it, he chased after me when I first arrived, now I am chasing after him. No matter how long it takes, I will get him back. This is what he must have felt like when I made him feel unwanted. I understand now why he acted the way he did. There is nothing worst than loving a person and not have them acknowledge your existence. If I knew what I know now, I would have paid much more attention to him. I guess this is payback for all the times a pushed him away._

_It's now my turn to feel rejected, to feel unwanted. Is he taking any of this to heart? I don't even care if he only feels pity for me, at lease it is something from him. Lately he sees me and walks away. There is no yelling, no screaming, he doesn't even acknowledge me. It hurts when I am nothing to him. _

_He must have felt so alone when I left for earth. I can only imagine the pain and loneliness he had to endure while I was away. Even though he hasn't spoken to me, at least I can see his face and feel his presence. That could not be said in his situation, while I was on earth, only memories of me were left behind for him to hold onto. I wonder if he cried those nights that I wasn't around because I cry now without him._

_Can you help me chase away all the loneliness? _

"That's enough Gunter, I will speak with Heika."

Grabbing the letters that Yuuri has written, the blond prince went in search of his king. Yuuri was walking down a hallway when the blond prince yelled out to him.

"Heika, wait, I need to speak with you."

Yuuri turned around with hope gleaming in his eyes. The blond prince shoved the crumbled letters into Yuuri's chest. Yuuri only pushed the letters back into Wolfram's hand.

"Heika, this is not doing any one any good. I will not be swayed in my decision. Stop this nonsense. Nothing is going to persuade me otherwise. You're wasting your time. All this that you are doing is hopeless. These letters means nothing to me."

"Why are you getting so worked up for if all of this means nothing to you? Why are you shaking, my prince. Don't lie to me and most importantly don't lie to yourself anymore. You still want and love me; admit it. Let's rebuild our relationship together."

Wolfram's eyes flashed with anger.

"How dare you presume what I feel.'

Wolfram took the letters into both hands and shredded them to pieces. Releasing them from his grasp, the breeze floated the paper all around them.

"Do you believe me now?"

The black hair boy only smirked at the blond prince. Talking a predatory step towards the prince, effectively pinning the prince to the wall. Yuuri landed a bruising kiss to the blonde's lip. Wolfram tried to push his king away from himself, but Yuuri grabbed both of his wrists with his own hands and pinned them above the blonde's head. Yuuri shifted both of Wolfram wrists into a death grip in one of his hands immobilizing the prince completely. Yuuri was far stronger than the blond. Yuuri continue to land bruising kisses on the blonde's lips.

_Those lips feel too good. I almost forget what they taste like._

Yuuri did not let up while the blond tried to struggle. The black hair boy can feel Wolfram's resolve weakening. Yuuri almost smirked when he felt Wolfram's lips responding to his own. Deepening his kiss, Yuuri slide his moist tongue into Wolfram's mouth. Using his tongue to caress Wolframs; sliding deeper into the moist cavern. Tasting and feeling everything in his mouth that he so missed. Yuuri was remembering why he loved to kiss the boy. He is delicious.

Yuuri wasted no time moving his free hand under Wolfram's jacket pulling up Wolfram's undershirt to feel the soft porcelain skin on his fingertips. Wolfram's muscles contracted involuntary. Yuuri moved his hand further up Wolfram's chest caressing the sensitive nipples.

In shook from what he was doing, Wolfram suddenly bit down on Yuuri's lips drawing blood. The black hair boy stopped his ministration on the blonde's lips. Licking the blood from his lips, Yuuri leaned into Wolfram once again sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"My prince, you may say you don't want me, but your body tells me otherwise."

Just to make his point clear, Yuuri moved his free hand from Wolfram's chest down to the evident bulged in Wolfram's pants stroking the prince earning a soft lustful moan from the blond.

The death glare Wolfram gave to Yuuri would have scared Gwendal himself, but Yuuri was unfazed by it all.

"Release me Heika."

Yuuri did not want to push the blond any further and did as requested. Wolfram quickly marched off. Yuuri smirked to himself knowing that he can still get a reaction out of blond.

So, my fiery prince is still in there. Once I get you back, I will never let you go again.

"Shibuya welcome back."

The king turned around to see his friend wearing an all-knowing smirk.

"Murata, I haven't gone anywhere."

"Really, didn't you lose yourself the last couple of weeks? What brought you back to your senses?"

"Adelinda actually, she made me realize that I couldn't go on like I was. I was trying to make everyone happy, in the end only hurting them. She forced me to be true to myself."

"So it's the bratty prince after all."

"It has always been Wolfram."

"Good luck my friend, you are going to need it with that stubborn prince of yours."

Damn you! I can't believe I reacted to his touch so easily. How can you betray me like this? _Didn't it feel good to have him touch you again? _No. _Why are you lying to yourself Bielefield, you know you missed him. You been craving his touch ever since he almost kissed in this very bath you are in. _No, that is not true. This is your entirely your fault. _Really, and I was the one letting Yuuri's skillful tongue explore my mouth however he liked. I was the one that let out that lustful moan. Who is the one stroking himself up and down thinking about the same black hair boy now? _Shut up. _Stop this nonsense and forgive him._ Nooo.

Wolfram stumped over the bath walls once he was done. Damn it.

Wolfram was unable to fall asleep that night. Deciding to go for a walk, Wolfram got dressed and headed out into the brisk night air. The blond prince wandered aimlessly around the castle grounds. The blond prince finally decided to take a seat on the stone bench overlooking the courtyard.

"Can't sleep huh?"

The blond tried to get up, but the hand on his shoulder keep him seated.

"Heika."

"It's been a while hasn't it, Wolfram, since we looked at the stars together."

"Heika, I have an early day tomorrow, I need my rest."

Again Yuuri's hand kept Wolfram seated.

"Wolfram can't we just enjoy the serenity for a little bit."

Letting out a sigh, the blond had no choice but to nod. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. The blond ice barrier is slowly melting. Before they knew it the sun has slowly risen above the horizon.

Damn, why couldn't this last forever they both thought.

"Heika, I believe it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"Only this time."


	19. Chapter 18

The blond was more stubborn than anyone Yuuri has ever met. He could only get so far with the blond prince only to have the blond push him away. Yuuri secretly loved this cat and mouse game. The black hair boy knew the blond would crack sooner or later only to make his prize sweeter. Wolfram is fighting desperately not to let himself fall heads over heels for Yuuri again. Wolfram's heart has already forgiven his king, especially after what Adelinda told him earlier, but his brain still fought desperately to remain in control He told himself that he will never let Yuuri back into his life, but with Yuuri constantly popping up everywhere, and leaving the blond breathless each time only made things harder. Wolfram tried everything in his power to avoid Yuuri, but each and every time Yuuri would manage to find him. Sometimes Wolfram thought the entire castle was helping the king locate him. No matter where he hides, Yuuri would somehow find him. There was no way Yuuri knew where he was every single moment of the day. He was getting sick of it.

"Heika, can you stop following me?"

"I'm not following you, Wolfram. I happen to be walking this way."

"Heika, go find someone else to amuse you. I don't have the time to deal with your childish behavior. I have work to do."

"I can help."

"It would help if you would stop following me."

"That, I can not do my prince."

Yuuri grabbed a hold of Wolfram's waist and turned him around. Pulling him close to his body, the king could feel Wolfram's heart beat. Yuuri embraced the smaller boy, but was disappointed that his affections was not reciprocated.

"I guess you are still not ready to forgive me yet. I will continue to love you. You can take as long as you need."

"You will be waiting forever. Isn't it enough that we can still be friends?"

"No, it's not enough. I need you Wolfram. I want you to be by my side always. Not as my friend, but as my spouse, as my lover. I know you don't want to hear this but I will always love you. There will never be anyone else. I gave you my heart a long time ago. I don't intend to take it back. You can do whatever you wish with it. I was stupid and foolish to not be true to my feelings. Now that I am, I will never back down again. Until the day I die, I will love you, always and forever. Can you let me show you how much I love you?"

"No Heika, do you know how long it took me to mend my heart? I can't take anymore heartbreak. It will be the end of me. I can't let it happen. I am too scared. I gave you my love but that awful night ruined everything. Don't say it. I know it wasn't your fault, but it doesn't erase the fact that you were with her. I saw your face that night, if we are together, will it be the same face that I see. I don't want to be reminded of that night ever again."

"I can tell you it wouldn't be the same. That night was wrong, all wrong. I remember feeling disgusted with myself for touching her. When it happened, there was only pure animalistic lust. There was no love, no desire, no tenderness, nothing. All of those feelings are reserve only for you. You have monopolized all of me."

"Sorry, Heika, find yourself someone else."

"What do I need to do for you to forgive me? I know you want to forgive, why are you fighting it is so much. Do you still not believe that you are the only one I love?"

"I don't know, Heika. I just don't know."

* * *

"Did you hear Lord Walde is practicing against Yuuri Heika?"

"We can't miss this for the world, let's go."

When Wolfram arrived at the training ground a huge group of soldiers were already there. Wolfram tried to maneuver his way to the front but was blocked by the over enthusiastic soldiers. Who could blame them; it's not often the eldest son of the former queen would show off his skills in public.

Yuuri and Gwendal stared each other down. Yuuri was always a little afraid of the man clad in green. Gwendal expression never really changed, but Yuuri could feel something ominous coming from the man. Gwendal was scary as hell. While Yuuri moved from side to side trying to size up his opponent, Gwendal stood completely motionless, only his eyes followed the moving king's form. Yuuri griped his sword with both hands, running full speed toward Gwendal; Yuuri swung his sword at the man's chest. Gwendal easily moved backward to avoid and contact. The wild swing, left Yuuri slightly off balance, Gwendal was able to hook his leg under Yuuri's ankle, and with a quick swipe of his leg, the king landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Get up, Heika, we are not done."

Yuuri got up slightly embarrassed. Grabbing his sword, the king came up with another strategy. Holding his sword straight out, Yuuri lunged at the soldier, before reaching Gwendal, Yuuri side step and turn around swinging his sword horizontally only to be block by Gwendal's sword. Gwendal with one forceful pushed, sent Yuuri backing up a couple of steps.

"Is that all you got, Heika?"

Yuuri was getting irritated with the eldest son's taunting. Yuuri swung his sword wildly, left, right, right, up, down, left; each and every swing block easily by veteran soldier. On the last swing, Gwendal easily dislodged the sword from Yuuri's grip, sending the sword flying to the ground. Gwendal, wasted no time using the hilt of his sword and rammed it into the king's stomach. Yuuri hunched over with pain. Gwendal then tripped the king with his foot landing the boy on his back once again. Gwendal loomed over Yuuri with chilling expression on his face.

"Heika, what are your intentions with Wolfram?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me, Heika."

"I intend to make him mine again. I will make up for all the wrongs I have done to him. I will give him everything that I have to offer. I swear on my life, Wolfram will not be hurt by me again. I would rather die than let that happen. I love him more than anything in this world."

"Very well, Heika."

Gwendal lowered himself to the ground and whispered into Yuuri's ears.

"I did what I could for you both."

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. Gwendal rose from the ground and walked off. The crowd dispersed once the man in green left.

"Wolfram, you better check on Heika. Gwendal's blow would have left quite a nasty bruise on him."

"I know Conrad, that stupid W… Heika"

Yuuri tried to get up, but felt a nasty throbbing pain where Gwendal had hit him earlier. Yuuri doubled over in pain. Gwendal did not go easy on the king. Normally striking the king would have some serious ramifications, but no one would fault Gwendal for what he did. The black hair boy looked up seeing the blond standing in front of him. Wolfram reached out his hand to help his king stand up. Yuuri gladly accepted wincing a little at the pain as he stood.

"Can you walk on your own?"

"Not really, can I lean on you for a little bit?"

The blond gave a little nod. Yuuri smirked a little to himself. He could have walked on his own, but he would rather lean on the blond. Yuuri was going to use this opportunity that Gwendal gave him to the fullest. The black hair king made sure to lean as close has he possibly could on the blond without knocking him over. Yuuri was defiantly enjoying this. The pain was worth it.

"Where are we going, Wolfram?"

"The infirmary, where do you think? Gwendal's strike probably left a nasty mark on you. We need to get it treated."

* * *

"Gisela, take a look at Heika."

Gisela examined Yuuri's injury.

"My, my, that is some bruise you got there. Nothing is broken. Wolfram you can take over the care for Heika."

"What do you mean; heal him Gisela that is your job."

"That just a minor injury, it's best for Heika to heal on his own. Now I have a mother who is in labor that I need to go attend to. Excuse me."

"Gisela, heal him this instant."

"Lord Bielefield, I said it better for him to heal by himself. Just put some ointment on him and he'll be good as new. Here use this. Bye now."

Wolfram looked at the ointment unsure if he should be the one to apply it only Yuuri's skin. Yuuri saw the trouble look on Wolfram's face and reach over to grab the ointment only to hiss in pain.

"Sit down Heika. Take off your shirt."

Again Yuuri hissed in pain. Wolfram had to help Yuuri out of his shirt. The blonde's faced tinted just a little with the intimate act. Wolfram unscrewed the ointment and gentle rubbed the ointment onto Yuuri's bruise. Yuuri had to stifle a moan when Wolframs fingers touched his skin. Yuuri felt like he was going to explode. It's been a long time.

"Is this helping?"

"A little, I think a little more should do it."

Wolfram continued to massage the ointment onto the bruise. Yuuri's heart was beating out of control. Wolfram can probably feel his skin heating up by his touched. The blond kept his head down to avoid Yuuri noticing the blush on his face. Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. With a slight tugged, Wolfram landed on top of him. Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes unable to move. The black hair always seem to have that effect on him. Yuuri craned his neck just enough to captured Wolfram's lips in his. His lips automatically responded to Yuuri's movements. When Wolfram's lips parted for air, Yuuri plunges his moist tongue in the blonde's mouth. Both battle for dominance, using the moist appendages to massage each other, tasting each other, memorizing every shape and texture in their mouths. Wolfram let out a moan. Both boys panted heavily.

Without noticing, Yuuri moved into a sitting position with Wolfram straddling his hips. The black hair boy, tugged onto Wolframs hair, tilting his head backwards letting Yuuri have compete access to the blonde's delicate neck. Yuuri began to lick and nip, earning more forceful moans from the prince. Yuuri could feel Wolfram arousal pressed against his abdomen. The blond began to grid Yuuri's arousal with his own. Yuuri let out a moan of his own. Yuuri's hand moved down the blonde's chest, hastily ripping open his shirt and discarded the shirts on the ground leaving the prince torso unclothe. Yuuri licked and sucked at Wolfram pink nipples until they were hard. Wolfram clung onto Yuuri for dear life. Yuuri continue to tease the blonde's sensitive nipples earning him more lustful moans. The black hair boy maneuvered Wolfram onto his back. Yuuri looked down at the flush face of his love, ready to devour him whole. Wolfram is hot. Lowering himself once again to clam Wolfram's lips, the blonde's hand began to gently stroke the king's arousal. They were more than ready for each other.

"Don't stop Yuuri. Mmmm"

"Yuuri!"

The door slammed open. Adelinda stood the front of the two in tears. Wolfram quickly pushed Yuuri off of him and got dressed. Adelinda flew over to Yuuri and latched onto his waist. The blond was seething mad.

"Yuuri, please, you must save father. Please."


	20. Chapter 19

"Gwendal, it's it true that Alger Klaus has been imprisoned by the Barron family and sentenced to death?"

"That is correct Heika."

"What happened, you said the conflict was nothing more than verbal sparring between he two families."

"It would seem things escalated, Heika."

"Don't give me that, tell me what happen."

"It would seem that Alger Klaus was more power hungry than anyone knew of. He hired a small army of rouged mercenaries to threaten the business merchants. The merchants wouldn't give him to his demands, so Alger Klaus resorted to violent means. The merchants teamed up with the Barrons to capture Klaus and his hired help. But before Alger Klaus was subdued, fires have already been started on the biggest loading port in the water channel. Due to that, supplies have been slow to arrive in the inland towns. Alger Klaus was comprehended by the Barron army not long after the incident."

"That still does not constitute a death sentence."

"Heika, there were fatalities. Yozak reported more than 50 people are dead; most were trapped by the fire in their ships."

"Yuuri, please you have to help me save father. I know what he did is wrong, but I can't just stand by and let him die. Please Yuuri, I beg of you."

"Gwendal is there anything we can do?"

"The families of the decease are adamant that he pays with his life. If we get involved, it will only make a tense situation worst. We do not have a right to try to stop them. Alger Klaus brought this upon himself. Leave it as it is."

"Adelinda, I'm sorry, Gwendal is right, we can't get involved."

Adelinda couldn't believe that Yuuri would so easily give up her father's life.

"Yuuri, you have no right to refuse my request to save my father. You owe me this much after what you did to me. You owe me; I will consider us even when my father is safe."

Yuuri was shocked that the venom in Adelinda voice. The girl stilled held a grudge against the king for what he did. She had used the wrong he did as a bargaining chip. Yuuri was reeling from the realization that Adelinda has not truly forgiven him. Yuuri almost laughed to himself on how stupid he could be sometimes. Of course the girl couldn't forgive him, he took her by force, no one in their right mind can forgive their violator.

"Gwendal, we will head out."

"Heika, you will help someone who is directly responsible for 50 lives? Not to mention threatening the lives of our soldiers as well."

"You mean, it was him?

"Yes, Heika, he was the one that went after Wolfram. He wanted to capture Wolfram and then use him as a bargaining chip to borrow our strength against his competitors."

Yuuri fisted his hand remembering the fear of losing Wolfram.

"Consider us even Adelinda."

* * *

Yuuri only took a small number of soldiers with him. Yuuri did not want to cause more commotion than was necessary. Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram were not as all pleased with Yuuri's decision but understood why he had to do it. He owed Adelinda this much. Gwendal made sure to Gunter stayed behind to look after the castle. Adelinda was adamant on tagging along as well. Reluntantly Yuuri let her. It took a little over 3 days to arrive at the outskirt of the water channels. The group decided to wait till daybreak before going to talk to the merchants and the Barrons to see if Alger Klaus life could be spared. 

Camp was setup rather quickly. The soldiers were standing guard making sure nothing out of the ordinary would happen. Suddenly a horse galloping was heard heading for the campground. The entire camp drew their sword, readied for a fight. What greeted them was a very intense looking redhead. Jerking the stallion to a stop, Yozak immediately dismounted.

"Gwendal, Alger Klaus escaped out of the dungeon. Apparently he hired more mercenaries just in case he was captured to rescue him. The mercenaries are wreaking havoc to the ports."

"Mount your horses; we are heading into the water channels."

Before Wolfram could mount his white stallion, Yuuri stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Wolfram, you will not be going. You will stay here with your soldiers and watch over Adelinda."

"What do you think I am? I am a soldier and not a babysitter. I am going, that is final."

"Wolfram von Bielefield, you will stay here until we return. That is an order."

Wolfram could only stare at the larger group as the rode off. The blond was irate to say the least. He couldn't believe that Yuuri had order him to stay put.

Yuuri and his group arrived only to see mass destruction on the water channels. Numerous fires have been set, mass amount of smoke rising up in the night sky. People were running around desperately to put out the fires. The scene was chaotic.

"Yuuri Heika, I'm Cort Barron."

"What happened?"

"Alger Klaus has gone insane. It wasn't enough for him to escaped, he made sure to destroy the water channels. He said that if you can't be in control, no one can. Heika, didn't you see the mercenary army riding toward you."

"No."

"That's impossible; there is only one way to get to this place."

Yuuri did not listen to the rest; he rode as fast as he could toward Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak and the remaining soldier followed closely behind.

_

* * *

__Wolfram, please be safe._

The blonde looked around. He knew he and his troops were outnumbered at least three to one. He can feel the anxiety building up in his men. Wolfram knew they were in a fight for their lives, worst of all he had to make sure Adelinda was not harmed in anyway. Yuuri's decision to bring her here was a big mistake.

"Father what are you doing? Don't you recognize me anymore? It's me Addie. Father please, come back to your senses."

"My daughter would not fail so miserably. Because of you, my plan was all ruin. You couldn't even seduce one man. How pitiful."

"Adelinda, you father has lost his mind. Stay behind me," Wolfram instructed.

The band of mercenary wasted no time in attacking the smaller Shin Makoku regime. Wolfram could here the painful screams of his soldiers be taking down. Several of the mercenaries charged at Wolfram. Wolfram received several cuts in the arm and legs but so far was able to fend them off. Realizing that a head on confrontation with the blond will only cost them, the Alger Klaus spat out his command.

"Go after the girl!"

This was not good. Wolfram is sorely at a disadvantage when it came to numbers, now that they are after Adelinda; he is defiantly fighting with a hand tied to his back. In order to protect the girl, Wolfram called upon his fire element and encased Adelinda in a wall of protective fire.

"Do not move Adelinda, the fire will protect you."

The blond did a quick surveillance of his situation. Most of his troops were either dead or injured. The remaining troops where outnumbered drastically. Wolfram did not know how much longer he could hold out. Constantly blocking the barrage of attacks was wearing the blond out. Adelinda was beside herself. The wall of fire the blond has built up started to weaken with the blonde. The blonde knew he couldn't let her get injured. As an honorable soldier, he has a duty to protect her. Wolfram summoned every last drop of his maryoku, the wall of fire strengthen once more. But Wolfram face became pale, his body has weakened drastically. The mercenaries took advantage of the situation and attack the blond. Wolfram was able to fight off a couple more attacks before he fell to his knees in sheer exhaustion. Panting heavily Wolfram looked up, only to see the derange face of Alger Klaus on top of him."

"Release you fire maryoku, I may spare your life."

"Never, you will have to kill me in order to get to her,' Wolfram hissed.

"Such a pity, a beauty like you dying so young; I guess it can't be helped"

Wolfram used what was left of his strength to stand up. If it was time for him to die, he will not die on his hands and knees. Alger Klaus did not hesitate to lunge his sword directly into Wolfram's abdomen. A sickening sound of metal tearing soft flesh was heard. Alger Klaus let out a sinister laugh while slowly pulling his sword out of the blond. Instantly Wolfram fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his wound.

_Yuuri I am sorry, I can't be by your side anymore. I am sorry, forgive me._

NOOOOOOO!

Yuuri and company have finally reached the camp site. Yuuri worst nightmare had come true before his very eyes, Wolfram collapsing lifeless on the ground surrounded by his own blood. Instantly, burning excoriating hurt, rage, anger, boiled in the king. At the moment all he won't to do is kill the person who had done this to Wolfram. Yuuri's maou powers have been unleashed. Every person standing in the clearing can feel the power flowing in the king. Alger Klaus turned in the direction of the Maou. Never in his life has he been as afraid as he is in this moment. The Maou attacked him before anyone could stop him. With on quick thrust of Morgif, the sword went threw his ribcage and right threw his heart. The Maou twisted Morgif slowly to ensure that he felt every second of his lift slipping away from him. Alger Klaus let out a painful scream that shook Conrad to the core.

"How dare you, hurt the man that I love," hissed the Maou. "I will destroy you all."

Sliding Morgif out of the man's chest; the Maou turned, intention evident in his eyes. Anyone the Maou held responsible for the suffering of Wolfram will not live to see another day. All the remaining mercenaries tried to run away, but were frozen in place by the Maou's water tendrils. The Maou was about to rip everyone to shreds.

"Yuuri stop this," Conrad pleaded.

"You dare try to stop me after want they did. There is no punishment worthy of this crime."

Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak all raced over to Yuuri to try to stop him. When they were within a foot of Yuuri, the Maou's powers flung them off scattering them in various directions.

"You dare stop me. I will consider this treason from all of you."

Yuuri was gone. His was mentally and emotionally gone, only the Maou existed. The Maou was intending to turn this into a blood bath. Someone stop him.

"Yuuri."

The Maou turned around to hear the familiar voice.

"Yuuri, stop."

Wolfram's words were no more than a whisper, but it was enough to bring Yuuri back. The Maou has disappeared. The tendrils disappear, the mercenaries ran for their lives.

Yuuri raced over to embrace the blond.

"Wolfram, hold on, please."

Before losing consciousness, Wolfram quietly whispered, "I am sorry; I don't think I can protect you any longer."

Tears screamed down Yuuri face.

"Wake up Wolfram, you're not allowed to leave. Wake up, this is an order. Wake up!"

* * *

Heika, we need to get Wolfram back to the castle. Hastily loading Wolfram into the carriage, they all raced off for the castle. Gwendal and the remaining soldier rode in front clearing the way to the castle. Gwendal was holding onto his reign so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Conrad, Yozak, and Adelinda rode in the carriage, with worried expressions on their faces. They had bandage Wolfram injuries, but blood was still gushing out of the wound on his abdomen. Something was seriously wrong. Wolfram is a full demon; the wound should have stopped bleeding. Yuuri began to pour his maryoku in Wolfram hoping to keep the blond alive until the reach Gisela. Conrad could see that the black hair boy was becoming exhausted. 

"Yuuri let me take care of Wolfram, you need to rest."

When Conrad reached for Wolfram, Yuuri immediately slapped Conrad's hand away.

"Wolfram is mine, don't touch him."

At that moment, Conrad knew if Wolfram did not make it they will lose Yuuri as well. Yuuri did not let go of Wolfram throughout the journey. Steady streams of magic flowed into Wolfram keeping him alive. Yuuri cradled Wolfram in his arms slowly rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down Yuuri's face. "You can't die Wolfram, you can't die, I love you, you can't die." Over and over, Yuuri murmured this into Wolfram's ear. Yuuri almost looked like a madman.

Without stopping for a moment rest, they reached the castle in two whole day, Gisela, Gunter and everyone else was anxiously waiting for their arrival. Once they arrived Gisela immediately examine Wolfram's wound.

"Oh Shinou, what have they done. Heika, please stop and let go of Wolfram, we need to get him to the infirmary immediately."

Prying Wolfram out of the king's embrace, Wolfram was rushed away by Gisela. In a daze, Yuuri reached out to grab hold of Wolfram who wasn't there. Yuuri collapsed.

Yuuri regain consciousness, but was still able to open his eyes or moved his body. He can hear Conrad and Gisela speaking

"Gisela how is Heika?"

He will be fine, just suffering from over of his magic. In a couple of days he will be good as new.

"Wolfram?"

"Lord Bielefield is still unconscious. The sword that stabbed Lord Bielefield was laced by hosenki. Normally suck a small amount would do any harm to such a strong magic user like Lord Bielefield. But speaking with Adelinda it looks like Lord Bielefield used up almost all of his magic to protect her from harm. His body has no defense for the hosenki. It will need to run its course. To tell you the truth this is the first time I have any survive with an injury like this. I really don't know if Lord Bielefield will recover at all. I have managed to stop the bleeding, but without his magic, he will heal like a human and with the hosenki attacking him, I really don't know. It's really a wait and see game. If you will excuse me, I need to check on Lord Bielefield."

After hearing of Wolfram's condition, Yuuri forced himself to open his eyes and sit up. Conrad immediately steadied the wobbling king.

"Heika you need to lay back down and rest."

"No, bring me to Wolfram. I need to see him."

"Heika it will do Wolfram any good if you don't recover."

"Conrad please, bring me to Wolfram. I need to be with him."

Hearing his king begging with him, Conrad conceded.

"Alright Heika."

Conrad had to practically hold Yuuri upright while making their way to the infirmary. Once there, Yuuri and Conrad saw, Cheri holding a crying Greta, Gwendal starring intently out the window. Gunter and Yozak just look intently at the blonde. Conrad guided the king to a chair that Yozak has hastily prepared. Yuuri reach over to stroke the blonde's check. _My beautiful prince, please wake up. _He so cold Yuuri whispered. Yuuri was so lost without Wolfram.

Gisela came into the room.

"Heika you are supposed to be resting. Conrad did you let Heika come here"

"He was not going to be told no."

"Heika please go back to your room and rest. I will have someone inform you if anything changes."

There is no response from the king. Ignoring everyone, Yuuri continue to stoke Wolfram's cheek

_His cheeks should be flushed and warm to the touch. Wake up Wolfram._

Yuuri was exhausted. But he couldn't leave the blonde by himself. Unconsciously Yuuri sat up on the bed, gingerly laying himself next to Wolfram, minding of his injuries. Once comfortably snuggle next to Wolfram, the king immediately fell asleep.

No one dare to interrupt the king when they realized what he meant to do. Watching the two sleep soundly in the same bed made them realize how still incredibly young the two still are.

All but Conrad has retired to their rooms. Gisela came in every hour to check on the two young men. The soft rasping of the door indicated someone has entered the room. Conrad looked up from his sitting position. Adelinda walked to the foot of the bed and stared at the two young men. Tears slowly trickle down her face. Conrad did not move from his chair.

"You know they really are made for each other. I have never seen Yuuri's face so at peace. He looks at Wolfram differently from everyone else. He loves that boy unconditionally. Why did Wolfram do what he did? He could have let them hurt or even kill me, and then everything between the three of us will be resolved. Instead he put his life in danger. Maybe he knew that if he was to sacrifice his life, he would forever have a hold on Yuuri. Is that what you wanted Wolfram. For Yuuri to always remember you, to never let you go. To always feel guilty for hurting you. You are too selfish Wolfram."

Conrad could not contain his anger anymore. Conrad brought his hand down on her right check. Adelinda fell to the ground. For the first time, Adelinda saw how menacing Conrad can be.

Afraid of waking Yuuri, Conrad could only hiss at the falling woman.

"How dare you. Wolfram may be selfish and spoiled, but he would never do anything that will cause Yuuri harm. Since the day you came here, you been ripping them apart. You have never let Yuuri and Wolfram forget that night he took your innocent. Even when we found out what really happen that night. You never let the poor boy forget the wrong he done. You even used it to have us save your father, which led to this. It had hurt him more than anything else to be apart from Wolfram. You never even once tried to leave. Your own self pity disgusts me. Have you truly thought who is hurting the most? It is not you, not Yuuri, but Wolfram. He bottle up his anger and disgust within himself, not once lashing out at either of you. He stood idly, watching you try to steal Yuuri away from him. He never once interfered with your actions. So do not dishonor him by saying he protected you make Yuuri feel guilty. He protected you because he is a proud soldier and his duty to protect you when you were in danger. Adelinda, if you haven't notice, Yuuri will never forget about Wolfram, because Wolfram is his everything."

Adelinda broke down with every word Conrad had said. Adelinda knew it was time for her to give Yuuri back to Wolfram. She has borrowed him long enough. Adelinda has long left Conrad and two slumbering boys alone.

Slightly nudging the brown hair man's arm, "Conrad you should go and rest. You are exhausted and I highly doubt the chair is too comfortable to sleep in."

"Gisela, has there been any change in Wolfram."

"I am afraid not."

"Gisela you must be exhausted to, coming in ever hour to check on Wolfram."

"This is my duty. We can not take any changes especially when two lives are at stake."

Conrad completely understood the meaning behind those words.

"Conrad, I hope you are prepare that Wolfram may never wake up. I said before I have never seen an injury like this. I believe the only reason Wolfram made it this far was due to the Yuuri Heika constant flow of magic giving to Wolfram on the way back to the castle. The injury Wolfram sustained should have killed him."

"I understand, keep this information away from Heika."

Yuuri woke up the next day hoping against all hope that he would open his eyes and see a pair of emerald orbs looking back at him. That was not meant to be. What Yuuri saw was Wolfram's slumbering angelic face. Yuuri eyes began to tear up immediately.

_Wake up my prince; please let me see those emeralds eyes again. You can call me a Wimp all you want. I just want you to wake up._

It has been three days since Wolfram's injury. The wound has slowly healed, but still no sign of Wolfram waking up. The black hair king did not leave Wolfram's side except to use the bathroom. Meals were taking to the infirmary. Yuuri hardly touched any of his meals. It even took convincing from the others to have Yuuri bathe. Yuuri stated that bathing will take too long and he didn't want to leave the blond alone in case he woke up. He wanted the blond to see him first. The only reason that convinced Yuuri to maintain his personal hygiene was Conrad stating to Yuuri that if he didn't, when Wolfram woke up, he will be extremely unhappy to have the man he loved smelling unclean. The entire castle felt dead. As more days went by, Yuuri became weaker and weaker, still refusing to eat or leave the blonde.

_He will wake up, he will wake up. He has to. _


	21. Chapter 20

The blond prince sat on a hill overlooking the beautiful grassy terrains. The fields are brilliantly covered with a wide variety of flowers. Blues, whites, greens, reds, yellows, all scattered throughout the fields like a magnificent painting. Distant birds could be heard singing their love for each other. The sky was endlessly blue. The gentle breeze fluttered the blond stands around his face. The blond was content to just sit there listening to the tranquil sounds around him. There was no worry, no pain, no sadness, and no tears where the blond is. He couldn't help feel that is his missing something. But that soon faded from his heart. The blond sat quietly looking and waiting.

"This is not doing him any good. He refused to eat. Not matter what we try, Heika will not snap out of it."

"It's time for Shibuya and I to go back to Earth for a little while. Being here and seeing Wolfram like this only makes things worst for him."

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes."

"Shibuya, wake up."

"What is it, did something happen to Wolfram."

"Calm down, Shibuya. Everything is fine. We are paying Earth a visit."

"No, I will not go."

"Don't make this difficult, you can go willingly or I will use force."

"I said no Murata."

"Very well, Gwendal."

Gwendal threw the poor king over his shoulder and carried him to the fountain. Murata stepped into the fountain, using Julia's pendant, he conjured up the portal. Once the water started to swirl, Gwendal quickly tossed the struggling king into the water. Yuuri tried with all his might to escape the whirlpool that was engulfing him, but was still trapped and whisk away back to Earth.

The two boys arrived to gleeful screams of Jennifer with Shori standing behind her.

"Why didn't you tell us you where coming back. Oh, Yu-chan I miss you so much. Come Mama made curry. Oh, but first you two need to get cleaned up. Mama will make sure everything is perfect. Yu-chan what's wrong?"

Yuuri took a step towards his mom and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Yuuri's body tremble uncontrollably as sobs escaped his body.

"Yu-chan, what's wrong. What happen, tell Mama. Mama will go and teach them all a lesson. Yu-chan, don't cry, Mama is right here."

Jennifer held her weeping son like she did when he was a child, stroking his back and whispering comforting words to him. Jennifer was worried for her baby. She has never seen her youngest child break down like this. She just held on tighter to poor boy. Before Jennifer knew it, Yuuri's body slacked in her arms. Shori immediately rushed over to steady the both of them. Yuuri had cried himself to sleep. Shori carried his brother to his room. He changed the unconscious boy out of his wet clothes and pulled the blanket over him. Shori looked at his brother and wonder what happened to him. Meanwhile Murata changed into some dried clothes Jennifer had offered. After tending to Yuuri, Shori joined the two in the kitchen.

"Friend of my brother, what happen to Yuuri?"

"Even after all this time you still can't acknowledge me properly. Geez Shori."

"Tell me what happen to Yuuri."

Murata told Jennifer and Shori what had gone on in Shin Makoku the last couple of weeks. He told them about Adelinda, the engagement being dissolved, Alger Klaus, and Wolfram's injury, all of it. Jennifer and Shori listen without batting an eyelash.

"I brought Yuuri back against his will. It wasn't doing him any good to see Wolfram in the state that he is in. Yuuri will need your support and understanding more now than before. Gisela does not know if Wolfram will ever wake up again. Yuuri is very emotionally unstable right now. You probably noticed with his breakdown earlier. I was hoping that bringing him back here will calm him down. Hopefully being away from the place that brought him so much pain will allow him to heal. Now with that said, try to act as normal as possible around him."

"Does Yuuri love Wolfram that much?"

"You saw it didn't you Shori, the state that he is in. If Wolfram never wakes up, we will never see the Yuuri that we know ever again."

Jennifer sat by her baby boy's bedside looking on in concern. In his sleep, Yuuri's face contorted in pain, sometimes-even moan in pain. Jennifer could only stroke Yuuri's hand to soothe him back to sleep. Seeing her son like this broke her heart.

"Mother, you need your rest, I will look after Yuuri."

Jennifer got up and embraced her eldest son. Shori wrapped his arms around his mother trying to comfort her. He understood what she was going through. No one wants to see a love one in pain.

"Shu-chan, when Yu-chan wakes up, call me."

Shori took the seat that his mother relinquished. Yuuri was not sleeping peacefully. Tossing and turning and moaning. Shori sat there quietly unsure how he could help his little brother.

It would have been better if you never fell in love with him.

The next morning, Yuuri opened his eyes and realized he was back on earth. Yuuri panicked. He wanted to be by Wolfram's side. The boy became desperate, screaming and yelling for Murata to bring him back to Shin Makoku. Shori and Jennifer rushed into the room. Jennifer flung herself at the hysterically boy.

"Shu-chan, it's alright. Mama's here, it's alright."

"No, it's not. Wolfram hasn't woken up. He still hurt. Why won't he wake up? I was the one that let him get hurt. It's entirely my fault. What am I going to do? Please tell me what I need to do to have him wake up. Tell me."

Yuuri was again sobbing. Shori has never seen his little brother look so distraught over anything like this in his life. He hardly recognized the boy in front of him as his little brother anymore. The confident and cheerful boy has lost himself, all of this due to a broken heart. Yuuri eyes where puffy and sunken in. Yuuri's clothes hung loosely on him. Shori realized the boy had not been eaten properly; no doubt from worrying about the blond. Again Shori was not happy seeing the change. Shori wanted to go to Shin Makoku and slap the sleeping blond silly until he woke up.

"Yu-chan, you must be hungry. Let me bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly, Yu-chan, Mama will bring you some leftover curry."

"Shori, you have to power to return me to Shin Makoku right?"

"It's out of the question."

"Shori, please."

"No."

The next several days were the same for Yuuri. He pleaded with Murata and Shori to bring him back to Shin Makoku, both refused. It seems the plan to bring Yuuri back to Earth did more harm than good. Yuuri was lethargic. When he wasn't sleeping he would be crying. All he wanted to do was see Wolfram. He again pleaded to be sent back. Murata finally decided, it was best for Yuuri to go back to Shin Makoku. Ever since coming back to Earth, Yuuri has been plague with nightmares. At least back in Shin Makoku Yuuri would sleep through the night. Shori was against it but Jennifer agreed with Murata. Hopefully seeing Wolfram will ease Yuuri's heartache.

Once arriving back to Shin Makoku, Yuuri headed straight to Wolfram's side ignoring all of Gunter's protest about changing into drier clothing. It has been over three weeks; the blond still would not awake. Yuuri almost smile seeing his angel again. Without knowing, a tear slide from Yuuri's check onto Wolfram's face.

_What was that just now? It felt like a raindrop. How can that be? There's not a cloud in the sky. I must be imagining things. Wolfram continued to sit and wait._

"Heika there's a kingdom waiting for you. You can't just sit here waiting for an insurmountable time. You should return to your duties."

"Not until he wakes up Gunter."

"What if he never wakes up?"

"He will."

"Wolf, you must be still mad at me. Is this your way of getting back at me? Don't you think this is enough? Stop playing Wolfram. Wake up and let me see your emeralds eyes again. I miss you so much. Don't you think you rested enough? No one needs that much sleep. Come on, wake up, I beg you."

_Who's there? Is someone there? There I go again imagining things_.

It has been a whole day since Yuuri's return. He has not left Wolfram's bedside. Conrad went to check on the two boys. He saw Yuuri curled next to Wolfram sleeping soundly. Conrad walked up to the slumbering boys and gently touched their forehead in a loving manner. He knelt down next to Wolfram.

"Wolfram, don't be so stubborn. It's time for you to wake up. We are losing him. Do you really want that? This punishment you dealt him is too severe. It's time to wake up. We all miss you. He's waiting for you to return to us. Wolfram come back and be by Yuuri's side again."

_Yuuri, who's Yuuri?_

_"Have you forgotten him already?"_

_"Who are you? Why have you come and disturbed my peace?"_

_"Who would have thought that Wolfram von Bielefield is a coward? Hiding in a place like this, refusing to face his fears head on. How long do you intend to stay here?"_

_"I am not a coward. This is where I belong. There is nothing out there for me."_

_"Really, so the name Yuuri Shibuya means nothing to you."_

_"No."_

_"Even if I tell you his life is slowly slipping away. Because of you he refuses to eat, refuses to tend to the kingdom, and definitely refuses to leave your side. Where is the fiery prince that swore to protect his king? Instead of protecting him, you will be the cause of his death if you refuse to leave this place. You can feel them calling you. Cheri cries herself to sleep worrying about you. Conrad refuses to give up on you. Gwendal has stopped knitting because of you. Gunter is at a lost. Gisela is looking over any and all books to see if it will help you. Poor Greta, haven't been smiling since your slumber. Yet the blond prince says there is nothing out there for him. Don't make me laugh."_

_"How do you know all of this?"_

_"It doesn't matter. You need to wake up. You need to leave this place. You have people waiting for you."_

Wolfram looked around to see the man with the blond hair fade away. The grassy fields with the magnificent flowers faded as well. All that was left is one single road in front of him.

_"Yuuri, everyone I am coming back."_


	22. Chapter 21

Wolfram tried to open his eyes, but felt like they were glued together. His body would not move. Every limb and muscle felt stiff and weak. How long has he been sleeping the blond wondered. The blond was finally able to open his eyes. Unable to move the rest of his body just yet, the blond turned his head and looked directly into the slumbering face of his black hair king. Wolfram's heart reached out to the black hair boy, faint traces of tears still remained on his face. Wolfram couldn't help but noticed Yuuri's face look slimmer and paler than normal. The boy looked worn. Dark circles have formed under the king's eyes. Wolfram frowned seeing Yuuri's handsome face marred by exhaustion and grief. The blond struggled to lift his hand up to stroke the face of the slumbering boy next to him. Yuuri lean into the touch, which brought a smile to the blonde's face. Even in his sleep, Yuuri recognized Wolfram's gentle caresses. Wolfram continued to stroke Yuuri's face. Yuuri thought he was imagining things when he felt the familiar touch of the blond. When the caresses continued, Yuuri's heart almost leaped out of his chest. The black hair king pried open his eyes to be greeted with the most beautiful sight he could have ever imagined; Wolfram's brilliant emerald orbs looking directly at him.

"Hi there handsome, glad you're awake."

Yuuri sat up, looking down at the blond. Yuuri couldn't even speak. He was afraid that the whole thing was just a dream. With trembling hands, Yuuri brought then down to cup the blonde's porcelain face. Yuuri hesitantly closed the small gap between them and gently kissed the soft pink lips in front of him.

_Please, if this is dream, don't let me wake up_.

After several tender moments, Yuuri parted from the blond. Tears of joy and relief fell down the king's face. Wolfram reached up to wipe the tears away, only to be greeted with more tears. The blond could clearly see that Yuuri had not been taken care of himself. He swore once he could move, he will give the entire castle a good talking to for letting Yuuri deteriorate like he has. Yuuri pulled Wolfram up to embrace the boy. The blond had to swallow down a sharp pain in his abdomen when Yuuri suddenly jolted him from the bed. Yuuri was holding onto Wolfram for dear life. The black hair boy muffled incoherent words to the blond. The blond pulled slightly away from the black hair boy and looked directly into those midnight black eyes, and with a gently smile tried to reassure his king that he was back.

"Yuuri, this is real. I'm back. Don't cry anymore. I will be with you always. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. It won't happen again."

Yuuri again pulled the blond boy closer to him. Wildly shaking his head.

"No Wolfram, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you are awake. Please don't do that again. Please don't put yourself in danger anymore. You mean more to me than everything put together. This is the second time I let this happen to you. I can't take it anymore. Please Wolfram, be selfish and protect yourself from now on."

"Yuuri, I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. Right now I just want to hold you. Please let me hold you. I don't want to wake up from this dream."

"It's not a dream Yuuri."

Yuuri still couldn't fully believe that Wolfram was awake. It didn't matter if it was a dream or not, Yuuri has Wolfram snuggle securely in his arms. Both boys, drifted off to sleep together.

"_Its' not a dream Yuuri."_

Yuuri jolted from his slumber. Instantly the black hair boy looked over to the slumbering blond.

"So, it was a dream."

The blonde's eyes started to flutter open once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not a dream, and don't go crying on me again, Wimp."

For the first time in a long time, Yuuri face let up with a genuine smile that reached into his eyes. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat, its been so long, how he has missed that smile. Yuuri lowered himself down towards the blond and passionately kissed his soft lips. Even in both of their weaken states, their bodies responded on it's own accord.

"Papa Wolfram!"

Yuuri and Wolfram stopped their exploration on each other once their little girl appeared. Conrad, Gwendal, Cheri, Gunter, Murata, and Gisela followed close behind. Greta almost pushed Yuuri aside in order to hug the blond. Cheri was next, capturing Wolfram in a suffocating hug. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, stood by with relief and amusement in their eyes watching the antics of the princess and the ex-queen.

"Lady Cheri, I think Wolfram is about to pass out again."

"Oh my."

Cheri quickly released her strangle hold on the blond. Yuuri looked at Wolfram with concern, only to be greeted with a gentle smile to assure Yuuri he was fine. Gisela examined the blond prince. The wound the Wolfram has sustained has closed up nicely. With a couple of days of bed rest, the blond should be as good as new. There seems to be no lasting effect of the hosenki in his system. Everyone was relieved with the news.

Conrad walked up to the two boys and couldn't help but ruffled their hair. Conrad received a death glare from the blond.

"Welcome back."

The death glared immediately subsided. Gwendal stood stoically at his spot. Wolfram turned to look at his elder brother only to receive a slight nod from the man. Wolfram gave his stoic brother a understanding nod in return.

"I believe these two need some time alone. Why don't we leave for now?"

"I want to stay, Grandma Cheri, but I understand."

Greta bounced over to Wolfram once again and gave him and Yuuri a peak on the cheeks before exited the room.

"Oh, Heika, it's not time yet. You both need to recuperate first."

"Shibuya, there is plenty of time for other things later."

Both boys blushed instantly at Gisela and Murata's statements. Once the door closed, Wolfram let out a soft chuckle.

"Why are you laughing Wolfram?"

"At you Wimp. We are old enough to do whatever we want. Yet here you are blushing like a child. It's not that we haven't come close multiple times already. A wimp is always a wimp."

"Hey, you were blushing as much as I was. So does that make you a child and a wimp as well?"

"Never, that title belongs solely to you."

"Its been a long time hasn't it, Wolf, since we spoke to each other like this. I forgot how fun it was to banter with you."

"Don't you dear forget it."

The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's warmth and closeness, until Yuuri broke the silence between them.

"Wolf, I love you. I miss you so much these last few weeks. I thought I lost you forever. No matter what I did or say, you wouldn't wake up. I was beginning to lose hope that you will ever wake up again. Thank goodness you woke up, otherwise, I wouldn't know how to continue living."

"Yuuri, that's enough. Stop saying things like that. You are the Maou, Shin Makoku and everyone needs you. Your life is more important than anyone one of us. Because you are the Maou, you will have a heavier burden to carry on your shoulders. No matter what happens, Yuuri you must always stay strong. You cannot let yourself fall like you did. There will times that my life will be in danger again. You cannot stop functioning just because I'm hurt or not around. I don't want to see you give up, no matter what the situation is. You are the hope of this kingdom. Do not fail her and her people."

"Wolf, you don't understand."

"I understand completely. When I woke up yesterday. I saw how weak you became. I almost didn't recognize you. Have you looked at yourself lately in the mirror? Your clothes are practically hanging off of you. When was the last time you had a decent meal. Yuuri, I never meant to be your weakness. But somehow it ended up this way. Because of me, you neglected your duties. You worried your love ones around you.

You became a shell of yourself. Your life does not revolve around me."

"Wolf, be quiet for a second. You were never my weakness. You are the one person that gives me strength. All these years, I practice my sword skills so you will acknowledge me as your equal. I sit through Gunter's lesson so I can become as knowledgeable as you are. But no matter what I do, you are always one step ahead of me. So I try my hardest to reach your level, to stand on equal footing to you. You motivate me to become smarter, stronger, and more loving. Without you here, I wouldn't have anyone to chase after; I wouldn't have someone whom to prove myself to; someone to be proud of me."

"Yuuri."

"You said earlier that I have a kingdom to protect. That is true, but without you, nothing matters to me. No matter how hard I tried, nothings matters without you. I'm so stupid, it took me almost losing you a second time around to realize why I pushed you away."

"Why is that Yuuri?"

"This is going to sound really stupid. I was protecting myself."

"Protecting yourself?"

"Yes, it wasn't that I was afraid of you hurting me. It was more like I was afraid of losing you. When your heart was taken from you years ago, I almost went insane. The pain I felt seeing you lifeless was unbearable. I couldn't think properly. It took every will power I had to leave your side. But because I had a duty to the kingdom I manage to pry myself away from you. My heart screamed in so much pain leaving you alone. But in the end it all worked out, but because of that incident, I became afraid. I never wanted to feel such agony again. That is why, over these last couple of years, not matter how close we got, I could not give myself fully to you. I knew if I were to ever lose you again, I would not survive. I know I am selfish, but that was the only way I could protect myself."

"Do you still feel the same way now."

"No, I thought by not giving myself fully to you, I gave myself a lifeline. I was so wrong. When I saw Alger Klaus stabbing you with his sword, I went insane and killed him and was about to kill the rest of the mercenaries. Luckily you stopped me in time. I knew then, my life has been connected to yours for years. For the longest time, I denied myself what I truly wanted because I was afraid to lose myself. I came up with this silly notion in my head, that by not being with you physically meant I can carry on even if you are not here by my side. The last couple weeks only showed me otherwise. I need you more than anyone else. You have the power to make or break me, Wolfram."

"Yuuri, you shouldn't put me above everything."

"How could I not, you are the one holding my heart in your hands. Promise me that you will not put yourself in harms way again because not only your life is in danger but mine as well."

"Yuuri, you are asking the impossible of me."

"I know, how about this. Let me protect you from now on."

The blond nodded.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, both boys became stronger. Yuuri began to eat properly again. Getting a scolding once in a while from the blond prince for letting his Greek god body wastes away. Yuuri promised to not do that again as long as the blond promised to keep himself safe. The blond was able to get up begin his daily training once again. Things were almost back to normal.

Yuuri was in the study catching up on all his paperwork that has piled up. The black hair king only grunted and moaned when looking at the paperwork.

"The faster your finish these, the more time you get to spend with Wolfram."

"I know, Gunter. You know, two people are better than one."

Wolfram hasn't step foot into their room since that incident. Wolfram hesitantly pushed the door open and entered. The blond prince felt an intense rage burning inside of him. Images of Yuuri and Adelinda once again invaded his mind. Unlike previous times, Wolfram did not suppress the anger inside of him. He let the anger build into a fireball in the palm of his hands. The fireball grew and grew with his rage. Finally Wolfram flung the burning sphere onto the bed and instantly burned it to ashes. Wolfram was not done just yet. He let out several smaller spheres. Once done, the room was nothing more than blackened ashes. The maids and guards were alerted to the scene. Wolfram only rolled his eyes at the scrambling help. Conrad showed up and looked at Wolfram.

"You finally did it."

Wolfram only smirked. Out of nowhere, the black hair king rushed to the scene.

"Wolfram, now where are we going to sleep now?"

"Well, for now my room. Oh, since that room is destroyed, I want a bigger room to be built for us. See to it Yuuri."

Yuuri gave Conrad a pleading look. Conrad nodded. Yuuri ran after his blond hoping that all his anger has finally been burned away just like that room.

"Wolfram wait. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite. I have someone else to get rid of. I think she already stayed passed her welcome."

"Wolf…."

"Lady Klaus, I see that you are packing. Are you going somewhere?"

"Lord Bielefield, please don't patronize me. You know that I am no longer welcome here."

"I didn't say anything to that extent."

"Once I am done I will be heading back to the water channels to help rebuild what my father destroyed. You should be happy now."

"You are right, I am happy you are finally out of my life. You should have never come here. Your presence here has troubled everyone lives. To tell you the truth, I would be glad to never see you again."

"Wolf…"

"Stop it Yuuri, if she remains here, I will never be able to move on."

"Adelinda, I'm sorry, I will have the guard ready a carriage for you."

"Thank you Heika."

"Lady Klaus, Ludwig is still waiting for you. Consider it."

"Goodbye Lord Bielefield."

_Thank goodness that girl is gone._


	23. Chapter 22

"Wolfram, come here."

"What are you doing Wimp, its almost time for bed."

"I totally agree with you."

The blond boy was dragged all the way to through the courtyard toward their place. Wolfram stumbled pass the bushes. Once in the clearing, Wolfram eyes lit up. In the middle of the clearing laid a large blanket surrounded by dozens of candles that lit up the clearing. In the middle of the blanket laid a bouquet of Beautiful Wolfram. Yuuri dragged the somewhat dazed Wolfram towards the center of the candle lit surrounding. Yuuri had to force stunned prince to sit down.

"Wolfram, these are for you."

Wolfram reached out for the flowers. Yuuri had to control himself from pouncing on Wolfram due to his magnificent beautiful. The candlelights flickering around the blond only made him more beautiful.

"Wolfram, I know we are not longer engage, but…"

Before Yuuri could finish, Wolfram brought his hand up and slapped the black hair king on his left cheek. Instantly the shock on the king's face disappeared and replace with a cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Wolf…"

"This time, no matter what happens, I will never accept a scroll from you. You are stuck with me forever."

Yuuri moved closer to kiss the blonde's soft lips. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but soon turned needy and rough. Both boys have waited a long time for this. There will be nothing stopping them tonight. Yuuri roughly pushed Wolfram to the ground, positioning himself on top, straddling him by the waist. The blond found a lust filled Yuuri incredibly irresistible. Yuuri could only smirk seeing the emerald orbs filled with need. Yuuri lowered himself to capture the blonde's lips once more. Wolfram instantly responded, wanting more, he licked Yuuri's lower lip asking for entrance. Yuuri welcomed the warm and slick digit into his own mouth. Yuuri skillfully caressed Wolfram slick tongue with his. Both tongue swayed in and out of each other, tasting each others unique flavor. Desperate for oxygen, Yuuri abandoned Wolfram's wet mouth and slowly nibbled and licked his way to Wolfram's sensitive earlobes. The black hair king gently nipped and sucked earning one moan after another. Yuuri gave a quick bite onto sensitive lobe earning a yelp from Wolfram. Wolfram has always been more turn on with a little rough housing in their foreplay. Wolfram could feel Yuuri's arousal bobbing on his abdomen. Yuuri moved down Wolfram's neck again sucking, licking, and occasionally biting. He made sure to leave some special marks on the blonde's porcelain skin marking him his. Wolfram started to grin his hip urging Yuuri to go faster. The blond prince wanted and needed more.

Wolfram reached up and quickly began to unbutton Yuuri's shirt. It didn't take long for Yuuri to become half naked.

"Hey that's not fair, you were the one to be naked first."

"Well Wimp, then you should hurry it up."

"Is that a request, my blond nymph?"

"Maybe."

Wolfram had managed to get out of Yuuri's grip. Facing Yuuri, Wolfram crushed his lips onto the king's, beginning their battle once again. Wolfram trailed his hands down Yuuri's chest and abdomen earning him soft wimpers from the king. Wolfram skillfully undid Yuuri pants and plunged his hand down to caress the already aroused member.

"Wolf…ram."

"You want more Yuuri?"

"Yes." Yuuri managed to hiss out.

Wolfram pushed the larger man to the ground. Quickly getting rid of Yuuri's remaining clothing; the blond for the first time admired the pure beauty of the man in front of him. Wolfram kneeled between Yuuri legs, seeing his well-endowed member bobbing up and down brought a smile to Wolfram's face. The blond prince lowered himself just enough to tease Yuuri with his tongue. Yuuri let out a gasped and buck his hips. Wolfram began to licked the shaft up and down.

"More Wolf, more."

Wolfram without warning captured the member into his hot mouth. Wolfram took all he could into his mouth. Sucking slowly and deliberately, adding more and more force to each capture. Yuuri began to move his hips, guiding himself into the blond. Yuuri was too close; he had to stop himself. Yuuri entwined his hand into the soft golden locks and gently shifted Wolfram off of him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just not yet, I want to be memorable for both of us. Now isn't unfair that I am unclothe and you are not?"

Yuuri sat up and pulled Wolfram on top of him in a sitting position on his lap. Yuuri captured Wolfram's neck once again. Roughly Yuuri ripped opened the blonds shirt exposing the porcelain skin beneath. Tossing the shirt aside, Yuuri tasted every inch of the prince's skin. Yuuri made sure to pay special attention to the pink nipples. Yuuri teased them until each one was hard and pink.

"Yuuri, you driving me crazy. I want you."

The black hair boy quickly disposed of Wolfram pants and undergarment. Positioning Wolfram on his back, Yuuri return the favor to the prince. Taking all he could into himself, gently sucking and caressing with his mouth. The blond withered and moaned in ecstasy. Yuuri inserted his fingers into Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram obliged by moistening each and every digit. That was almost sent Yuuri over the edge. Pulling the moisten digits out of the blond, he continued to tease the blonde's shaft with his tongue. Yuuri inserted his index finger into the blonde's entrance. The blond tensed up a bit. Yuuri could feel how incredibly warm tight the blond was. Several agonizing moments later the blond gave an indication for Yuuri to continue. Continuing his ministration on the shaft, the black hair boy simultaneously pushed and pulled his finger into and out of the blond. The blond was going insane with the pain and pleasure in his body. He was on fire.

"Yuuri, more."

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to obliged the blonde's request, but he didn't want to hurt him. Yuuri took his time and inserted another finger into the entrance. Again the blond tensed up. Yuuri waited for the signal to continue. Before too long, the blond moved his hip, acknowledging that he was ready. Yuuri began to spread the tight entrance by adding another finger. The blond hissed a little bit at the third intrusion. But again the pain subsided and was left with only a mind-blowing pleasure.

"Wolfram I need your help."

Wolfram sat up and looked at Yuuri, instantly he captured Yuuri still harden member and moisten it.

"That's enough Wolfram. Mmmm."

"You ready my prince?"

"I've been ready for five years, Wimp."

This was it, the moment the two boys are going to become one. Wolfram spread his legs as wide as he could, inviting Yuuri to enter. Yuuri couldn't believe how sexy the blond is. Damn, why did he wait for so long. Yuuri positioned himself to enter. With one swift pushed, the black hair boy managed to enter most of himself into the blond. Wolfram screamed out in both pleasure and pain. Tears sprang up the blonde's emerald orbs.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. Yuuri's member was far bigger than Yuuri's fingers. The blond took longer to adjust this time. The incredible pain began to subside. Wolfram gave Yuuri and smile and urged him to continue. Yuuri gently and slowly thrust in and out of the blond. The blond put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming in pleasure.

"Wolfram don't, let me hear you."

"Yuuri, faster, harder, more, please."

Yuuri was being driven insane from the incredible tightness that engulfed him. Yuuri lifted the blond shapely leg onto his shoulder. That sensation almost sent Yuuri over the edge once again. Keeping himself in control, Yuuri thrust harder and faster into the blond.

"Don't stop Yuuri, it feels so good. Yuuri."

"Wolfram, I not going to last much longer, Wolf."

Yuuri began to stroke Wolfram engorged member to the rhythm of his thrust. In and out, faster and harder Yuuri mercilessly pounded into the blond prince.

"Yuuurriii, I'm coming."

"Woolfraam."

Yuuri's hot seed flooded into Wolfram, Wolfram spattered all over his stomach. Both boys panted heavily trying to catch their breaths, beads of sweat rolling off both boys. Yuuri gently removed himself from Wolfram. The blond protested with the lost of sensation. Yuuri slide behind the exhausted blond and pulled him close to him. He wrapped themselves in the blanket before drifting off to sleep. Both whispered sweet nothings in each other ears.

"I love you Wolfram."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

* * *

"Conrad, Gwendal, have you seen Heika." 

"No Gunter, why?"

"We need to discuss the wedding preparations, it only a month away. Heika and Wolfram have been harder and harder to locate lately."

"I guess we have no choice but to find them."

Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad ended up in last place they though Yuuri would be. The study. Gunter quickly barged into the room only to receive the biggest shock of his life. Gwendal and Conrad both became quiet red in the face as well.

The scene in front of them was their youngest brother bent over the desk being pounded by a very naked king. Yuuri didn't even stop what he was doing, only waved his hands to the intruders. Gwendal and Conrad had to drag Gunter out of the study leaving the two young men to their own devices.

"Yuuri, faster."

"Yes my prince."

_That should teach them to knock before entering from now on._

_Author's note:_

Finally completed. Well thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm crossing my fingers to reach my goal of 100 reviews. I hope this didn't disappoint too many of you out there. Once again thank you.


End file.
